FEVERISH
by chocovic-chu
Summary: Karena merasa bersalah, Sakura meminta izin ayahnya untuk merawat Touya yang terkena demam. Dan saat sesi perawatan, mendadak Touya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Sakura jadi tidak menentu! :: An Unordinary Romance of TouSaku :: R&R onegai!
1. chappie 1

**FEVERISH**

presented by:

vic

disclaimer:

CLAMP

~chappie one~

Sakura mematut penampilannya di cermin. Ia tersenyum karena akhirnya merasa penampilannya sekarang telah sempurna. Dengan _turtleneck_ warna cokelat terang tanpa lengan beserta rok lipit kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat gelap, membuat penampilannya terlihat manis sekali...

"Seperti sebungkus cokelat," celutuk seseorang menyentakkan Sakura. Ia pun berputar dan mendapati Touya berdiri menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di ambang pintu sembari bersedekap santai.

"_Oniichan_ mengagetkan saja! Jangan menyelinap seperti itu, dong!" seru Sakura sambil mengelus dada.

Touya menghiraukan seruannya. "Kau mau kemana, Monster, dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Sakura berbalik memunggui kakaknya, memandangi kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin seraya menyisir rambut merah kecokelatannya yang halus dan mengembang. "Itu bukan urusan _Oniichan_ dan berhenti memanggilku monster," balasnya datar.

Touya melangkah mendekati Sakura. Kedua tangannya meraih bahunya lalu diremasnya pelan. Sakura berhenti menyisir. Ia memandangi pantulan kakaknya yang bertubuh jangkung melalui cermin, menyadari akan tinggi badannya yang hanya mencapai leher Touya. Tidak heran kakaknya dengan mudah menompang dagunya diatas kepalanya. Pemuda bermata cokelat kelam itu juga memandangi pantulan mereka.

"Sebagai kakakmu satu-satunya di dunia, adalah urusanku untuk mengetahui kemana kau akan pergi dengan penampilan menggemaskan seperti ini," jelas Touya dengan ekspresi serius.

Sakura terpana mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Benarkah barusan Touya mengakui penampilannya menggemaskan? Seorang Touya yang jarang sekali memuji orang...

Rasanya ia melihat pantulan dirinya dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Namun hanya sekejap karena Touya meneruskan,"Tapi... untuk seorang Monster sepertimu, penampilan seperti ini tidak cocok sama selali. Jadi jangan pergi keluar kalau kau hanya ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuatku malu..."

Dengan ekspresi mengerut sebal ia berputar menyentakkan tangan kakaknya dari bahunya. Mendongak ia menatap tajam penuh kekesalan ke arah Touya. Namun kakaknya hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Bukannya _Oniichan_ barusan bilang kalau penampilanku menggemaskan?" maki sakura merasa tidak suka melihat senyum kakaknya.

Touya mendengus geli. "Menggemaskan sih, tapi tetap tidak cocok untuk Monstersepertimu."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Kekesalan mulai merambati kepala. "Aku bukan monster!" Diangkatnya sebelah kaki yang berbalut _boot_ bersol tebal, lalu diinjaknya kaki Touya dengan keras. Terdengar jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu yang langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar. "Itulah balasannya karena sering mengejekku, _Oniichan_!" ucap Sakura ketus.

Touya meringis sembari mengusap punggung kakinya yang memerah dan bengkak. "_Ittai deshou_... Dasar Monster kejam!"

"Sekali lagi memanggilku seperti itu, akan kubuat _Oniichan_ tak bisa berja-"

"Coba saja, Monster..." potong Touya tersenyum menantang.

Cukup, Sakura tak tahan lagi! Ia pun menerjang kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu namun urung karena terdengar panggilan ayahnya dari bawah tangga. "Sakura-_chan_, ada telepon untukmu dari Tomoyo-_chan_!"

Sakura langsung beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih meringis menahan sakit. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga mendekati ayahnya yang menggenggam gagang telepon untuknya.

"Wah, penampilanmu manis sekali, Sakura-_chan_..." komentar Fujitaka dengan senyum lembutnya. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Komentar ayahnya sedikit membuatnya salah tingkah.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih atas komentar ayahnya yang menyenangkan, Sakura pun langsung mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya. "_Moshimos_-"

"BENARKAH PENAMPILANMU MANIS SEKALI SEKARANG? KYAAA~ AKU HARUS MEREKAMNYA~!" jerit Tomoyo di seberang sana begitu histeris memotong salam Sakura. "HUAAA~ BERUNTUNGNYA LI-_KUN_ BISA MELIHAT PENAMPILANMU HARI INI~~!"

"Um... _anou_... Tomoyo-_chan_,"

"_HAI_~?"

"Tolong tenang sedikit. Um... tidak perlu menjerit seperti itu, kan?" kata Sakura dengan wajah merah padam. Di seberang sana Tomoyo cekikikan.

"_Hai_, _hai_, _gomenne_, Sakura-_chan_. Habis aku tidak tahan membayangkan penampilanmu yang manis hanya untuk Li-_kun_ seorang. Ah, andai Sakura-_chan_ bisa mampir ke sini sebentar~ Aku kan bisa membuatmu tampil lebih manis lagi agar Li-_kun_ semakin terpesona~"

Sekarang wajah Sakura seperti kepiting rebus. "Ah, Tomoyo-_chan_, _arigatou yo_! _Demo_... kupikir penampilan seperti ini sudah cukup untukku, kok. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Tomoyo-_chan_..."

"Ah~ Sakura-_chan_~ Itulah yang membuatku semakin menyukaimu~~

"Fuuh... aku jadi iri dengan Li-_kun_. Beruntung sekali dia bisa berkencan denganmu hari ini!" keluh Tomoyo begitu menyesal disambut senyum geli Sakura. Tapi tetap saja ia malu mendengar kata kencan yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tomoyo-_chan_ ini bukan kencan, kok. Hanya acara jalan-jalan biasa," jelas Sakura gugup.

"Baik, baik, _wakatta wa_~ Hanya jalan-jalan biasa menyusuri pertokoan, dilanjutkan dengan menonton film, diakhiri dengan _dinner_ di sebuah restoran mewah... _chotto_, itu bukan acara jalan-jalan biasa, lho, Sakura-_chan_~" tanggap Tomoyo dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura terperangah. _Bagaimana Tomoyo-_chan_ tahu?_

Ia pun teringat saat Syaoran mengutarakan ajakannya kemarin seusai pulang sekolah.

"_Aku.. ingin mengajakmu jalan, nonton, lalu makan malam... Ee... kuharap kau tidak menolak, Kinomoto-_chan_..."_

Tentu saja, walau mendadak, Sakura menerima ajakan Syaoran.

_"Tentu, aku senang sekali menerima ajakan Syaoran-_kun_."_

Sakura juga teringat wajah pemuda itu yang langsung merona...

"_Moshimoshi_... Bumi kepada Sakura-_chan_~! _Hello_~ Sakura-_chan_, kamu masih di sana, kan?" seruan Tomoyo menyentakkan Sakura dari pikiran sesaatnya. Buru-buru ia menjawab seruan sahabatnya yang ditanggapi cekikikan. "_Mou_, Sakura-_chan_... Belum-belum sudah melamunkan Li-_kun_, yaa~? Aiih~ Yang sedang kasmaran~ Padahal nanti juga ketemu, kan~?"

Wajah Sakura membara. Terasa panas sekali. Untung saja Tomoyo tidak berada di dekatnya. Jika melihatnya seperti ini, sahabat baiknya itu akan terus menggodanya habis-habisan, lalu merekam ekspresi malunya. Dan mungkin saja setelahnya, Tomoyo akan langsung memperlihatkan rekaman tersebut pada Syaoran. Bisa malu sekali Sakura nantinya...

"Hei, hei, memangnya kencan kalian dimulai jam berapa, nih? Li-_kun_ nanti menjemputmu, kan?" tanya Tomoyo terdengar penasaran.

"Tomoyo-_chan_... Sudah kubilang ini cuma jalan-jalan biasa. Syaoran-_kun_ tidak menyebutkan soal kencan, kok. Dan lagi, Syaoran-_kun_ tidak akan menjemputku. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di Penguin Park terlebih dahulu pukul lima sore ini..." jawab Sakura seraya menempelkan tangan di wajah, mencoba menurunkan panasnya.

Tomoyo tertawa merdu. "Okeee, hanya_ jalan-jalan_. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Li-_kun_ pasti grogi, ya, kalau disuruh menjemputmu... Dia kan pemalu~ Ah, lagipula berbahaya juga, kan, kalau menjemputmu dari rumah? Ada Touya-_niisan_, sih..."

Sakura tertawa kecil menyetujuinya.

"Eh, waah... Sakura-_chan_! Kamu bilang pukul lima sore ini, kan? Lima belas menit lagi, dong! Sebaiknya Sakura-_chan_ segera berangkat, deh..."

"Ah, benar! Kalau begitu aku berangkat seka-"

"Eeeh, _CHOTTO MATTE YO_!" sela Tomoyo kembali.

Alis Sakura mengerut bingung. "_Hai_?"

"Hihi... Besok disekolah ceritakan sr\emuanya, ya, tentang acara kalian~"

"Tomoyo-_chan_..." Sakura jadi malu sekarang membayangkan dirinya menceritakan acaranya pada Tomoyo di sekolah.

"Dan lagi sesegera mungkin kita juga harus pergi kencan juga berdua, yaa~?" ajak Tomoyo antusias. Sakura hanya bisa mengiyakan sembari tertawa. Kontan saja Tomoyo memekik senang.

"JANJI, YA! BIAR AKU YANG MENGATUR KENCAN KITA! _YATTA_~~~

"Oh, _jyaa_, cepat berangkat, gih.! Li-_kun_ pasti sudah menunggumu disana. Selamat bersenang-senang, yaa~~ _Mata ashita_~"

Sakura tertawa membalas salam Tomoyo. Diletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _Memang sudah waktunya_. Sakura menarik napas, tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyerang. Ini memang acara pertamanya bersama seorang pemuda. Apalagi pemuda ini adalah Syaoran Li, teman sekelasnya yang ramah dan mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar. _Ah, semoga acara kami berjalan menyenangkan._

Saat membalikkan badan, wajahnya menubruk dada sosok jangkung di depannya. Sakura mundur sedikit dan mendongak, mendapati wajah Touya tanpa senyuman. _Kelihatannya _Oniichan_ marah_. Namun karena masih mengingat kekesalannya tadi, ia pun memalingkan muka dan melangkah melewati kakaknya begitu saja menuju ke dapur dimana ayahnya berada. Tetapi dengan cepat Touya mencekal lengannya, membuatnya memrotes keras. "_Oniichan_!"

"Kau akan pergi menemui bocah Li itu?" tanya Touya tajam. Sakura cemberut sambil berusaha melepas cekalan Touya. Namun sia-sia saja.

"Lepaskan aku, _Oniichan_!"

Touya tak mendengar makiannya. Malah mulai menariknya hingga wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kedua mata cokelat kelam Touya menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Tatapannya begitu intens hingga Sakura merasa dirinya tertawan dalam pesona kakaknya.

Ets, matte_... Tertawan dalam pesona?_

Setelah beberapa detik yang membuat Sakura merinding, Touya pun mengalihkan tatapannya. Ekspresi aneh yang terlihat menyedihkan tersirat di wajahnya. Sorot matanya juga terlihat redup. Sakura jadi bingung melihatnya. "_Oniichan_?" panggil Sakura cemas. Namun Touya masih tetap tidak memandangnya kembali dan mulai melepas cekalannya dari lengan Sakura.

"_Oniichan, nannano_?" Sakura bertanya perhatian mengharap Touya memandangnya kembali.

"_Ikenaide_..." kata Touya begitu lirih. Tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ikenaide_, Oniichan_?" ulang Sakura. "Apa maksudnya? _Oniichan_?"

Karena merasa Touya mengacuhkannya, dengan sengaja ia meraih pipi kakaknya. "_Oniichan_..."

Touya menoleh memandangnya. Menyentuh tangan halus Sakura yang menempel di pipinya lalu digenggamnya erat. "Bisakah kau tidak pergi, Sakura?" tanyanya terdengar muram dan memohon.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkesiap dan langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Touya. Touya menatapnya dengan kernyitan di kening. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Touya, Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?"

Namun tiba-tiba ayah mereka muncul dari ambang pintu dapur mengejutkan mereka. Kontan Sakura melonjak menjauhi kakaknya. Sedangkan Touya hanya membuang muka.

oooOOOooo

"Tomoyo-_chan_ bilang kalau film ini bagus, lho. Habis dia pernah menonton lewat video sebelumnya, sih..." ujar Sakura saat mengambil bangku penonton di dalam gedung bioskop. Syaoran Li hanya bergumam singkat seraya duduk di sampingnya. Kening Sakura mengerut. Ia sadar ada yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut cokelat hazel berantakan tersebut. "Syaoran-_kun_?" panggilnya pelan. "_Doushita no_?"

Syaoran terlihat kaget dan langsung berpaling padanya. Tak sengaja hidung mereka bersentuhan hingga keduanya kontan saling memalingkan muka seraya memekik pelan, "_Gomennasai_!"

Mereka saling melirik dengan muka memerah.

Sakura-lah yang tertawa duluan. Namun karena berada di dalam ruangan yang mulai gelap bersamaan dengan diputarnya film, Sakura pun harus membungkam mulutnya agar tawanya tidak terdengar penonton lainnya. Syaoran sendiri hanya mendengus geli lalu mulai memisatkan perhatiannya pada layar besar di depannya.

"Syaoran-_kun_..." panggil Sakura kembali, menyadari pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura menonton.

Syaoran menoleh dengan tersenyum. "Kinomoto-_chan_?"

"Ada yang sedang dipikirkan, ya?" tanyanya perhatian. Diketuknya dahi Syaoran pelan, "Di sini mengerut, lho..."

Pemuda itu menatapnya terkejut. "Kinomoto-_chan_,"

Terdengar getaran dari saku celananya. Buru-buru Syaoran merogohnya, menarik sebuah ponsel, lalu kedua mata cokelatnya melebar melihat layar ponselnya.

Sakura memandangnya, "Syao-"

"_Gomennasa_i, Kinomoto-_chan_. Aku permisi dulu harus menjawab panggilan ini," kata Syaoran seraya berdiri membungkuk.

_Panggilan?_ batin Sakura menatap punggung Syaoran yang bergerak menuju ke pintu keluar. Karena merasa penasaran sekaligus cemas, Sakura pun beranjak mengikutinya. Di sana ia melihat Syaoran sedang menjawab ponselnya dengan ekspresi terlihat pucat.

"..._daijoubu ne_?... Separah itu?... Tentu saja aku peduli! Tapi sekarang aku-... _Urusai_, Eriol!... _Iie_! Aku menolak hal itu, sudah kukatakan pada Beliau dan menegaskan bahwa _kau_-lah yang-... _Che_,_ wakatta_! _Kau_ adalah Hiiragizawa!... Aku tidak peduli lagi, terlalu muak dengan omong kosong mereka-"

Sakura terpana. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Syaoran yang biasanya kalem bisa menjerit marah seperti itu. Ekspresinya juga terlihat frustasi...

"...masih enam belas tahun! Harusnya mereka sadar akan hal itu!... _Gomen_, Eriol, aku tak bisa pulang seka-... _Nan_? Ho-hoi! _Matte_- arkh, _KUSO_!"

Sekarang Syaoran terlihat kesal sekali. Hampir saja ia membanting ponselnya ke lantai beton gedung kalau tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. "Kinomoto-_chan_?" bisiknya serak.

Sakura bergerak mendekat. "Ada masalah, ya?"

"Ma-masalah...? Ah, _iie_. Tidak ada masalah, kok..."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mengamati gugup Syaoran. "Syaoran-_kun_... Kumohon jangan berbohong. Aku tahu pasti ada masalah, kan? Sekarang saja Syaoran-_kun_ terlihat pucat..."

Syaoran mendesah. Tangannya terangkat mengacak rambut cokelatnya yang menjadi semakin berantakan. "Kinomoto-_chan_ tadi mendengarnya, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk merasa tak enak. "_Gomennasai_. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat mengikutimu ke sini. Aku merasa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Syaoran-_kun_ hingga tidak bersemangat dari tadi."

"_Gomennasai_, sudah membuatmu cemas, Kinomoto-_chan_," ucap Syaoran lemah.

"_Aa, iiyo_! Tak perlu minta maaf. A-aku malah senang jika Syaoran-_kun_ mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Te-tenang saja, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, kok!" ujar Sakura sedikit gugup namun bersemangat. Syaoran yang mendengarnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

Sakura merasa senang melihatnya tertawa seperti itu...

"Aku tahu, kok, Kinomoto-_chan_ memang bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, tapi... aku tak bisa-" Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara rem mendecit keras di depan gedung bioskop. Keduanya kangsung menoleh, melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam serta berkacamata turun dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya, bisa kutemukan juga sepupuku tersayang," kata pemuda itu dengan suara yang terdengar merdu. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang terkesan ramah. "Xiao Lang~"

Sakura menoleh pada Syaoran yang entah kenapa terlihat kesal.

"_Ore wa nan do yo_, Eriol?" sentak Syaoran kasar serta waspada. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini, hah?"

Eriol hanya tertawa ringan, memandangi penuh minat pada Sakura. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan seorang gadis sementara di rumah semua orang pusing mencarimu."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak-"

"_Hello, Sweet girl_~" Seolah tak memedulikan Syaoran yang menggeram, Eriol mendekati Sakura seraya membungkuk dan mencium tangannya lembut. "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Eriol Hiiragizawa, kerabat jauh dari Xiao Lang Li tersayang." Sakura terpana mendapat perlakuan manis dari Eriol. Pipinya merona saat pemuda bermata biru itu mengedip pelan seraya berkata, " Perlu diketahui, aku masih single. Kalau Nona ingin pergi jalan denganku, silahkan. Tapi langkah pertama yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah mengenal dirimu. Jadi, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, _Sweet girl_?"

"_Aa, hai_... Namaku Sakura Kinomoto," jawab Sakura tersipu seraya membungkukkan badan. "_Douzo yoroshiku_."

"_Nice to meet you too_~ Sakura... Hm, nama yang sangat indah sesuai dengan penampilanmu, Nona." Komentar Eriol membuat Syaoran langsung melempar tatapan maut kepadanya. "Ah, Xiao Lang tersayang, tenang saja. Aku tidak berniat mencurinya darimu, kok. Tapi," Eriol mencondongkan badan begitu dekat dengan Sakura hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinganya dan berbisik menggoda, " Lain halnya jika Sakura-_chan_ sendirilah yang berniat mencuriku. Aku tak akan bisa tenang namun sama sekali tak keberatan. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Sweet Cherry_, hm?"

"Ho-hoeee?" Rona muka Sakura semakin memerah. Ia berpaling pada Syaoran yang ekspresinya mengeras. "_Aa_, aku... aku tidak... Sya-Syaoran-_kun_..."

Syaoran menoleh padanya, ekspresinya melunak. "Jangan dipikirkan omongan bodohnya, Kinomoto-_chan_. Si bodoh ini hanya menggodamu saja."

"Hoeee, meng-menggodaku?" ulang Sakura kebingungan. Berpaling ia pada Eriol yang terbahak.

"Hahaha... Sakura-_chan_ lucu, yaa? Pantas Xiao Lang tersayang tertarik padamu~ Ah, tapi sebenarnya aku juga mulai tertarik, lhoo~" ucap Eriol riang terus merepet Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, terlalu malu. Apalagi wajahnya terasa memanas.

Syaoran sendiri mengerung. Ditariknya Eriol menjauh dari Sakura dengan kasar. "Berhenti menggodanya,_ Baka_! Kau kemari untuk memintaku pulang, kan?"

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh pada Syaoran. "Tepat sekali, Xiao Lang. _Auntie_ Yelan sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu sekarang. Jadi, mari pulang~"

"_Iya da_. Katakan pada _Kaa-san _bahwa aku-"

"_Sweet Cherry_, Xiao Lang keras kepala, nih~" sela Eriol merajuk pada Sakura. "Tolonglah bujuk dia agar mau pulang. Di rumahnya sedang ada masalah yang amat sangat gawat, lhoo~"

"Percuma saja, aku tidak-" Sakura langsung meraih lengannya. Syaoran menoleh. "Kinomoto-_chan_, jika aku mengikuti kemauan si bodoh ini, acara kita akan berantakan."

"_Kamaimasen_, Syaoran-_kun_. Aku lebih memilih acara kita berantakan daripada keluargamu yang berantakan. Lagipula kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi lain kali." Tukas Sakura pelan. Syaoran menatapnya tidak rela. Hampir saja memrotes kembali namun Sakura mencengkeram erat lengannya. "Kumohon selesaikan dulu masalahmu, Syaoran-_kun_. Aku bisa menunggu, kok, sampai masalahmu selesai. Lagipula aku tidak senang jika harus jalan-jalan bersamamu di saat ada masalah yang membebani pikiranmu, Syaoran-_kun_."

Syaoran akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Kinomoto-_chan_..." desahnya lemah. Sakura tersenyum begitu manis mendengarnya.

"Waah, Sakura-_chan_ memang hebat, yaa! Dengan begini Xiao Lang tersayang bisa kubawa pulang~ _Sankyuu, Sweet Cherry_-ku~" Eriol bergerak ke arah Sakura, bersiap untuk memeluknya. Namun Syaoran dengan cepat menarik lengannya keras.

"Jangan macam-macam, _Baka_! Ayo pergi!"

Eriol mengerang, pura-pura kecewa. Tapi masih dengan senyuman manisnya, Eriol berkata, "_Sweet Cherry_~ Lain kali kita pasti bisa bersama-sama~ Pasti!"

Syaoran terus menariknya sampai masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum pemuda itu ikut masuk ke dalam, Syaoran menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk tersenyum menyemangati, "Semoga berhasil!"

"Hm. _Arigatou_, Kinomoto-_chan_..." Setelah itu Syaoran masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_See you later_, _Sweet Cherry_-ku~" seru Eriol riang sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura membalas lambaiannya. Mobil itu pun menderu, bergerak menjauhi gedung bioskop. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Setelah memastikan mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah Sakura masuk ke dalam bioskop. Ia tak menyadari adanya kilat yang mulai terlihat menyambar langit gelap malam itu.

OooOOOooo

CTAARR!

"KYAAA!" jerit Sakura begitu nyaring. Ketakutan ia langsung meringkuk seraya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Gagang telapon yang tadi di genggamanya jatuh menjuntai di sampingnya.

CTARR! CTARR!

Lagi-lagi terdengar sambaran petir di langit malam. Disertai butiran air hujan deras yang memukul-mukul kasar kaca boks telepon tempat Sakura berad. Membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Air mata mulai merebak di kedua pelupuk mata. Isakan tangisnya mulai terdengar walau ironisnya tertelan oleh gemuruh hujan yang mengguyur.

Sakura sadar akan ketakutannya. Berada sendirian di dalam boks telepon di tengah badai hujan dan suara petir yang paling ditakutinya membuat dirinya merasa dalam bahaya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menggerayangi benaknya. _Bagaimana jika badai ini tidak kunjung reda? Bagaimana jika aku terus terkurung sampai pagi menjelang? Bagaimana jika petir mulai menyambar tempat ini? Lalu aku pun mati karena ikut tersambar?_ Kamisama... _kumohon jangan-_ "KYAAAA!"

Terdengar petir yang ia rasa telah menyambar atap boks telepon. Sakura pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Sedang kedua tangan masih menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Ka-Kamisama... _aku takut. Takut sekali_...

Sakura menangisi dirinya. Serta ketakutannya.

Hawa dingin mulai menyusup masuk melewati mantel dan _sweeter turtleneck_ yang ia kenakan. Rasa dingin itu menusuknya. Gigi-geligi Sakura saling bergemeletukan tak bisa menahan dingin yang menyerangnya.

Lalu ia teringat pada Touya...

_Saat badai mengguyur dan petir menggelegar seperti ini, aku selalu lari ke kamar _Oniichan_. Lalu _Oniichan_ membukakan pintunya, dengan tertawa sinis penuh ejekan. Walaupun begitu, _Oniichan_ tetap mempersilahkan aku masuk dan tidur di sampingnya. _Oniichan_ juga memelukku saat kuminta. Pelukannya sangat hangat hingga membuatku merasa nyaman. Bahkan suara petir yang kutakutkan itu pun tak terdengarkembali._

Kamisama, _andai_ Oniichan _berada di sini memelukku sekarang..._

Di sela-sela tangisnya, tersungging senyum kecil.

_Tapi bagaimana mungkin_. Oniichan _kan berada di rumah, sakura_-baka...

DUGH! DUGH!

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya mendengar suara keras di sampingnya. Ia memutar kepalanya dan langsung memekik nyaring melihat sosok gelap bertudung kepala sedang memukul-mukul kaca luar boks telepon. Sosoknya mengerikan karena adanya kilat yang menyambar di latar belakang.

"Aa-AAAA!_ TASUKETE_!_ TASUKETE_!" jerit Sakura keras menarik tubuhnya merepet ke sisi lain boks telepon.

DUGGH! DUGHH! "SAKURA! SAKURA!"

"HIYAAAA! DIA TAHU NAMAKU! _TASUKETEEE_!" Sakura mulai histeris.

Sosok itu lalu memutar, berdiri di depan pintu boks masih dengan memukul-mukul lebih keras. "HOOI, INI AKU, MONSTER BODOH! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Sakura terkesiap mendengar kata Monster dari sosok itu. Setahunya hanya satu orang yang selalu menggunakan kata itu sebagai panggilannya. Dan orang itu adalah

"_Oniichan_?" serunya tidak percaya. Kedua mata hijau _emerald_-nya melebar.

Dengusan sinis terdengar. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Cepat buka pintu ini, Monster!"

"_Aa, hai, hai, chotto_..." Terburu-buru Sakura bangkit dan meraih pintu untuk membukanya. Terlihat sosok jangkung Touya Kinomoto yang mengenakan _raincoat_ basah. "_O-Oniichan_, ke-kenapa ke sini?" tanya Sakura masih diliputi rasa tidak percaya.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku ke sini, heeh? Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu pulang, _Baka_!" jawab Touya begitu sinis seraya masuk ke dalam boks. Sakura harus merepet ke dinding boks agar muat. "Bawa ini sebentar!"

Sakura menerima sebuah payung yang dari tadi digenggam kakaknya. "Umm... _Oniichan_?"

"Hn?" Touya mulai melepas _raincoat_-nya lalu disampirkan ke bahu Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan memrotes, "Ini kan _raincoat Oniichan_!"

Touya memandangnya datar. "Aku tidak bawa _raincoat_ lainnya, Monster. Kau pakai ini-"

"Lalu_ Oniichan_ sendiri?"

"Mudah saja. Kau pegangi payungnya untukku saat aku memboncengmu," Touya tersenyum melihat Sakura menatapnya. "Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, aku memang ke sini denagan naik sepeda. Nah, tadi kau mau menanyakan sesuatu, kan?"

"_Aa_, umm... Bagaimana_ Oniichan_ tahu aku berada di sini?"

Touya terdiam. Kedua tangannya sedang menarik tudung raincoat menutupi kepala Sakura.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini, Monster? Kukira kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan bocah itu."

Sakura agak mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya. "Syaoran-_kun_ harus pulang karena ada masalah di rumahnya. Sedangkan aku ke sini untuk menelepon memberitahu kalau aku akan pulang cepat... _Oniichan_, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu, sih?"

Touya mengeratkan ikatan tudung di bawah dagu Sakura. "Huh, acara kalian rusak, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Memang, sih. Sedikit... tapi- Hei, _Oniichan_ mengejekku, ya!" Sakura benar-benar heran dan tidak suka melihat Touya tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Seolah mengejek acara mereka yang batal.

Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Dengan gerakan tangan dirinya menyuruh Sakura keluar duluan membuka payung. Awalnya Sakura menolak karena melihat kilat yang menyambar mengerikan. Namun setelah Touya mengangsurkan pelukan sesaat untuk menenangkannya, kelihatan tidak peduli dengan _raincoat_ kebesaran yang dikenakan Sakura basah, akhirnya Sakura berani keluar dan membuka payung untuk kakaknya.

Berdua mereka menghampiri sepeda gunung milik Touya. Sakura yang berhenti melangkah, kedua matanya melebar menyadari sesuatu. "_Oniichan_?" panggilnya pada Touya yang sedang mengambil sepedanya. Pemuda itu berpaling padanya dengan raut muka tak sabaran. Tubuh yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru lengan panjang serta celana kain hitam basah terkena guyuran hujan.

"Kenapa berhenti, Monster?" sahut Touya menegur. Buru-buru Sakura mendekati kakaknya.

"_Oniichan_, sepeda gunung kan tidak ada boncengannya." Kata Sakura memberitahu. Touya menundukkan wajah, tersenyum miring.

"Naik saja di depanku. Beres, kan?"

Sakura terperangah. Matanya melebar.

_Yang benar saja!_

oooOOOooo

"_Yokatta na_, Touya bisa menemukanmu, ya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersenyum mengangguk kepada ayahnya yang menyeduhkan secangkir cokelat hangat untuknya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura penasaran." Fujitaka memandang putrinya perhatian. "Kenapa _Oniichan_ bisa langsung tahu kalau Sakura berada di boks telepon? Memangnya _Oniichan_ tahu kalau selesai nonton film Sakura langsung menuju ke sana karena tidak membawa ponsel, ya? Apalagi _Oniichan_ mencariku dengan naik sepeda, lho. Padahal kan letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah. _Otousan_ tahu tidak?"

Tersenyum ayahnya menggeleng pelan.

Terlihat Sakura berpikir. "Jangan-jangan... _Oniichan_ punya kekuatan cenayang, ya!" cetusnya berbinar. Namun sesaat langsung ketakutan. "Ka-kalau begitu... _O-Oniichan_ bi-bisa... bisa me-melihat..."

Fujitaka tersenyum geli seraya membelai kepala putrinya yang berbalut handuk basah. "Kenapa tidak tanya langsung padanya?"

"Sakura tidak bisa menanyakannya sekarang. Setelah mandi _Oniichan_ langsung masuk kamar, sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Jawab Sakura sambil menyesap cokelat yang langsung menghangatkan tubuhnya.

oooOOOooo

Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya. Namun anehnya semakin ia bergerak semakin erat dan hangat yang durasakannya. Masih dengan rasa mengantuk, ia membuka sebelah matanya.

"Hm?" Ia merasakan pipinya menempel pada sesuatu yang lunak. Seperti kain katun... Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Ho-hoeee?" Sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya, merasakan punggungnya ditarik semakin erat. Sakura tak bisa berkutik. Ia sadar seseorang sedang mendekapnya dalam tidur!

_Ta-tapi siapa?_

Sakura menarik kepalanya sedikit dan terkejut mendapati wajah terlelap di depannya. Wajah yang polos dan damai, "_O-Oniichan_...?" bisiknya kaget.

Touya hanya mengeluarkan suara erungan tanda masih terlelap. Tapi anehnya kedua lengannya semakin erat mendekap Sakura ke dadanya. Kontan saja wajah Sakura langsung merebus.

"_O-Oniichan! Oniichan!_ A-apa yang _Oniichan_ lakukan di si- KYAA!"

"Mmh..mmh.." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari gumaman Touya. Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia saja. Touya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

"_Oni-Oniichan_! Lepaskan a-aku!" paksa Sakura seraya mendorong dada Touya sekuat tenaga. Tapi tetap tak bisa.

"_Oniichan_!" Sakura sekarang mulai kesal sekaligus sesak.

"Emmh... dingin..." Kakaknya mulai menggigil. Sakura berhenti mendorong, menyadari sesuatu. Entah kenapa suhu badan kakaknya terasa... panas!

Sakura terbelalak. "Ja-jangan-jangan... demam!" Touya masih mendekapnya erat, menggigil kedinginan. "_Kamisama_! Ternyata benar!" Ketakutan Sakura berhasil bangkit dari sisi kakaknya, menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. "_Oniichan! Oniichan!_ Bangun!" Touya tetap tak membuka mata malah semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"_O-Otousan! OTOUSAN!_" Sekarang ia menjerit histeris memanggil ayahnya.

~continued to chappie 2~

_**konnichiwa, minna-san~!**_

**huaaa~ nggak nyangka~ chappie 1 selesai juga~~**

**apalagi publishnya bertepatan pas ultah vic ne~~**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIC~~ **

**a****khirnya vic jadi**_** author**_** baru di dunia fanfic~~**_** congratz**_** ea vic! jadi kado terindah untuk diri sendiri ne~~ huaaa senangnya!**

**Japan Vocabularies**

Oniichan : kakak laki-lak

Ittai deshou : sakit, tahu!

Anou : anu

Hai : iya

Gomen ne : maaf, ya!

Arigatou yo : terimakasih

Demo : tapi

Wakatta wa : aku menngerti

Moshimoshi : halo

Mou : aiih

Chotto matte : tunggu sebentar

Jyaa : kalau begitu

Mata ashita : sampai jumpa

Nannano : ada apa?

Ikenaide : jangan pergi

Doushita no : kenapa?

Daijoubu ne : baik-baik saja bukan

Urusai : berisik!

Iie/Iiyo : tidak

Nan : apa?

Kuso : brengsek

Ore wa nan do yo : apa maumu dariku?

Douzo yoroshiku : senang berkenalan denganmu

Baka : bodoh

Iya da : tidak mau

Kaa-san : ibunda

Kamaimasen : tidak apa-apa

Sankyuu : thanks

Tasukete : tolong

Chotto : sebentar

Yokatta na : syukurlah

Otousan : ayah

Konnichiwa : met siang

Minna-san : semuanya

**nah chappie 1 uda selesai, tinggal bekerja untuk chappie 2-nya ne~~**

**oops, syaoran-kun sepertinya uda selesai baca ne.. uh-ooh, bocah itu mulai ngelirik vic neee, harus buru-buru kabur!**

**oh, sebelum lupa ne minna-san, silahkan memberikan review untuk vic, apapun bentuknya vic bakal terima, arigatou~~**

_**ja ne~~!**_


	2. chappie 2

**hyaa~~ **_**minna-chan,**__**konnichiwa **_**en **_**hontou ni gomennasai**_**, FEVERISH updatex lama…! m(_ _)m**

**habis vic lagi punya **_**problem**_** besar ma salah satu **_**chara**_** CCS, ne… siapa lagi log bukan si bocah sombong dari Klan Li…T~T **(maksudmu aku?)

**HWAAA~~ dia muncul!**(_urusai_, kau mau kutebas, haah?)

**GA MAU-LAH, IDIOT!**(khhh… aku sudah membaca sampah itu! apa maksudmu membuat _fic_ ga berguna macam ini, heeh? Dan lagi, KENAPA _CHARA_ UTAMA YANG MUNCUL, SAKURA-_CHAN_-KU & SI _ONI-BAKA_ ITU, heehh?)

**k****amu kan juga muncul, bocah…-_-") **(cuma dalam satu adegan kau sebut itu _muncul_? Kau mau ku-cin-cang?)

**s****apa juga yang mau…-_- **(omae…!)

**b****aiklah, **_**minna-chan**_**! daripada ngomongin hal ga berguna bersama si bocah idiot itu, **(hei!) **silahkan **_**minna-chan**_** sekalian membaca **_**fic**_** punya vic ini… **(memangnya ada yang mau baca sam-*dibekep*) **namun sebelumnya vic kasih,**

**NOTE****: di fic ne sakura-**_**chan**_** en dkk berusia sekitar 16th, murid kelas 2 SMU SEIJYUU. sedangkan touya-**_**niichan **_**sendiri berusia 22th. **(dan _oni-baka_ itu seorang pengangguran…)

**haih, emang kudu kasih ****WARNING****: typo, mungkin… en ada **_**kinomotocest scenes**_(ap-apa_? ki-ki-kinomotocest_? apa itu?) **eaah, sesuatu yang berhubungan**_**: i-n-c-e-s-t**_**… **(GAH!)

**FEVERISH**

presented by:

vic

disclaimer:

CLAMP

~**chappie two**~

"_Otousan_! _OTOUSAN_!"

Jeritan tersebut menyentakkan Fujitaka dari alam mimpinya. Pria itu bangun seraya menghidupkan lampu meja di samping tempat tidur dengan cepat.

"_OTOUSAN_!"

Jeritan terdengar semakin nyaring. Fujitaka sadar Sakura-lah yang menjerit. Buru-buru ia melompat dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar putrinya di lantai atas.

"Sakura-_chan_, _nani ka arimasuka_?" seru Fujitaka dengan waspada setelah menjeblak pintu kamar hingga terbuka lebar. Di sana ia mendapati Sakura yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Touya dengan panik.

"_Otousan_!" sakura menoleh. Raut mukanya yang cemas menjadi lega melihat ayahnya muncul. "_Oniichan, Otousan_… Suhu badan _Oniichan_ terasa panas tapi _Oniichan_ malah menggigil… Ba-bagaimana ini, _Otousan_?"

Fujitaka melangkah mendekat, melihat putranya menggigil memeluk pinggang Sakura erat. Tangan pria itu terulur menyentuh dahi Touya. Ternyata memang terasa panas.

Sakura memandangnya cemas. Fujitaka menoleh padanya, menyadari ketakutan putrinya akan keadaan Touya. "Sepertinya Touya terkena demam." Kata pria itu memberitahu.

"Apakah parah, _Otousan_?" tanya Sakura mendesak. Fujitaka tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja. Ayah akan menghubungi dokter untuk segera datang kemari memeriksa Touya." Sakura mengangguk mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya rasa takut dan cemas belum lenyap dari benaknya.

Beberapa menit setelah Fujitaka menghubungi lewat telepon, seorang dokter muda pun datang ke rumah. Fujitaka menyambutnya seraya tersenyum meminta maaf. "_Gomennasai_ menghubungimu pagi-pagi begini, tapi putraku perlu diperiksa secepatnya, Seishirou-_san_."

Dokter Seishirou Sakurazuka membalas senyumannya. "_Kamaimasen,_ Fujitaka-_hakase_. Sebagai dokter sudah tugas saya untuk memeriksa pasien kapan pun waktunya. Lagipula saya selalu terbiasa memulai tugas di rumah sakit pada jam-jam seperti ini."

Fujitaka mengantar dokter muda berkacamata itu ke lantai atas. Saat masuk ke dalam mereka melihat Sakura yang tengah tekun nengusap dahi kakaknya dengan kain kompres. Menyadari kedatangan ayahnya, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lega.

"Sakura-_chan_, ini dokter Seishirou Sakurazuka, dokter kenalan ayah di universitas. Dan Seishirou-_san_, ini putriku, Sakura, lalu yang tengah berbaring di sana adalah putraku, Touya." Ujar Fujitaka memperkenalkan mereka berdua masing-masing.

Sakura berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat, memberi salam. "_Douzo yorushiku_, Sakurazuka-_sensei_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ telah bersedia datang untuk memeriksa _Oniichan_."

Dokter Seishirou tersenyum manis pada gadis itu seraya menjawab, "_Douitashimashite._" Setelah itu ia mulai memeriksa Touya. Sakura dan ayahnya tetap berada di kamar menunggui pemeriksaan. Terlihat Sakura begitu gelisah sem bari meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Merasakan kegelisahan putrinya, Fujitaka pun merangkul pundak Sakura berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Oniichan, Sensei_? Apakah demam _Oniichan_ tidak parah? Apakah _Oniichan _akan baik-baik saja?" berondong Sakura begitu Seishirou usai memeriksa kakaknya.

"Sakura-_chan_…" tegur Fujitaka pelan. "Tanyanya pelan-pelan saja. Seishirou-_san_ bisa kebingungan jika Sakura-_chan _memberondongnya seperti itu."

Sakura pun menundukkan wajah, malu menyadari kesalahannya. "_Gomennasai, Sensei_."

"_Wakarimashita_. Sakura-_chan_ sangat perhatian pada kakaknya, ya?" kata Seishirou ramah. "Tapi tenanglah. Touya-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja. Dia memang terkena demam tetapi tidak terlalu parah. Setelah meminum resep yang kuberikan dan membiarkannya istirahat total, dia pun akan berangsur-angsur sembuh."

"Hoo…" Sakura mendesah lega mendengarnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Seishirou-_san_. Dengan begini kami bisa lega." Ucap Fujitaka penuh rasa terima kasih. Seishirou mengangguk masih dengan senyuman ramahnya. Setelah itu kedua pria tersebut turun ke bawah meninggalkan Sakura bersama kakaknya. Di ruang tamu mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit, baru kemudian Seishirou pamit pulang.

"_Otousan_," panggil sakura dari balik punggung tegap ayahnya. Fujitaka menoleh. "Umm… bolehkah Sakura minta izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Sakura ingin merawat _Oniichan_. Sakura tak bisa meninggalkan _Oniichan_ sendirian. Lagipula hari ini _Otousan _mempunyai jadwal pertemuan dengan para arkeolog di universitas, kan? Kemarin _Otousan _memberitahu kami tentang hal itu seusai sarapan."

"_Ah sou desu ne_," tanggap Fujitaka menganggukkan kepala. "Ayah lupa kalau ada jadwal pertemuan itu hari ini."

"Jadi _Otousan _akan memperbolehkan Sakura merawat _Oniichan,_ bukan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Fujitaka memandangnya bimbang.

"_Kamaimasen ka_? Kalau merepotkan Sakura-_chan_-"

"_Otousan_ merawat _Oniichan_ tidak akan membuat Sakura kerepotan. Lagipula Sakura menginginkannya sebagai bentuk terima kasih Sakura pada _Oniichan _yang kemarin malam bersedia menjemputku."

"Baiklah, ayah izinkan." Fujitaka mengusap rambut putrinya dengan penuh sayang. "Ayah percayakan Touya padamu, ya, Sakura-_chan_"

"_Hai, arigatou gozaimasu, Otousan_."

"Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, segera hubungi ayah." Ujar Fujitaka mengingatkan.

"_Wakarimashita, Otousan_." Jawab Sakura pasti.

**Japan Vocabularies:**

Otousan: ayah

Nani ka arimasuka: ada apa?

Oniichan: kakak laki2

Gomennasai: maafkan saya

Kamaimasen: tidak apa2

-hakase: profesor

Douzo yoroshiku: salam kenal

Arigatou gozaimasu: terima kasih

Douitashimashite: sama-sama

Wakarimashita: aku mengerti

Sou desu ne: oh iya ya

Hai: ya

oooOOOooo

Sakura baru menyadari keadaan rumahnya yang terasa begitu tenang. Kicauan burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon dekat jendela dapur, desisan air rebusan teko di atas kompor, dan tarikan napasnya yang teratur adalah suara-suara yang menemani ketenangan tersebut. Membuatnya merasakan kedamaian. Ini memang kali pertama Sakura berada di rumah sendirian. _Aa_, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Ada Touya yang masih terlelap di kamarnya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasakan ketenangan yang mulai disukainya.

_Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya berperan seperti seorang_ okaasan, pikir Sakura tersenyum sambil mengaduk adonan bubur kental yang tengah dimasaknya. Uap panas yang mengepul dari adonan membuatnya sedikit berkeringat. Sudah setengah jam waktu berlalu dihabiskannya membuat bubur untuk kakaknya.

"Fuuh… Tinggal tunggu matangnya, bubur kesehatan untuk Oniichan pun akan segera siap tersajikan!" cetus Sakura berhenti mengaduk dan meletakkan tutupan aluminium di atas panic. "Yaah… walaupun ini baru kali pertama, tapi senang juga rasanya bias membuatkan sesuatu untuk _Oniichan_." Ia menoleh dan meraih sebuah buku kecil yang sedari tadi tergeletak terbuka di atas meja dapur. "_Yokatta na _bias menemukan resepnya di buku ini. Buku resep milik _Okaasan_ memang saangat membantu. _Arigatou gozaimashita, Okaasan_~"

Terdengar suitan dari teko berisi air rebusan, mengingatkan Sakura untuk segera mengangkatnya. Selain membuat bubur, Sakura juga akan menyeduhkan _koocha_ hangat untuk kakaknya.

Selesai menyiapkan semuanya di atas nampan, dengan hati-hati Sakura membawanya ke lantai atas. Usai mendorong pintu kamar dengan sisi tubuhnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kamar itu terlihat begitu temaram: Tirai masih menutupi jendela kaca. Namun Sakura masih bias menangkap sesosok tubuh yang bergelung di balik selimut tebal. Itu kakaknya.

Sakura tersenyum muram. Rupanya Touya masih belum sadar juga. Diletakkannya nampan di atas meja belajar lalu bergerak ia menyibakkan tirai serta menggeser kaca jendela besar hingga sinar hangat mentari diikuti sejuknya udara pagi masuk memenuhi ruangan.

"Uung…" Suara erungan terdengar olehnya. Sakura berbalik mendekati Touya lalu membungkuk menarik sedikit ujung selimutnya hingga terlihat seraut wajah kakaknya yang mengerut tidak nyaman tertutupi poni rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

"_Oniichan_ sudah sadar, ya?" panggil Sakura berharap. Kedua mata yang terpejam perlahan membuka seolah menjawab panggilannya.

"Hn…" Touya mengerjabkan mata berusaha menjernihkan penglihatannya. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendapati seraut wajah yang dikenalinya. "…Monster?" Suaranya serak. Tenggorokannya langsung nyeri. "..Nggh, jangan… menyerangku… sekarang…"

"Hoe?" Dahi Sakura mengerut sedikit.

"…Kekuatanku melemah… Tak kan sanggup meladeni kebodohanmu hari ini… Pergilah… esok kau bisa menyerang kembali, Monster." Lanjut Touya mendesah lemah.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura mendalam. "_Oniichan, nanno itta no_? Apa _Oniichan_ masih belum sadar?"

Touya memandanginya. Seulas senyum miring terukir di wajahnya yang kusut. " Kalau aku belum sadar… aku tidak mungkin bisa mendengar… suara cempreng yang kau hasilkan, Monster…"

Alis Sakura berkedut tidak suka mendengarnya. Hampir saja makian keras telontar dari mulutnya kalau tidak mengingat keadaan kakaknya yang dedang demam. Karenanya ia meredam amarah mencoba untuk bersabar.

"_Yokatta na Oniichan_ sudah sadar. Sekarang bangun dan makanlah bubur sehat yang sudah kusaji-"

"Bubur?" sela Touya heran. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyanndarkan punggungnya ke bantal yang barusan ditegakkan Sakura untuknya. "Kau… membuatkanku… bubur?" Nadanya terdengar heran dan takjub.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "_Hai_. Bubur sehat yang aku jamin rasanya sangat enak!"

Touya tergelak. "_Sou ne_? Fuh… percaya diri sekali. Padahal yang kutahu, sesuatu yang dibuat Monster mengandung segala yang bisa menyebabkan perut menjadi mulas. Wajar saja, mengandung bakteri Monster, sih…" Sekarang pemuda itu tertawa hingga wajahnya yang memerah pengaruh demam semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sakura menggeritkan giginya. Kejengkelan mulai mencuil kasabarannya. "Bubur yang kubuat… tidak mungkin mengandung bakteri, _Onii-chan_!" Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu tersenyum. "Cobalah dulu. _Oniichan_ harus makan sebelum minum obat, lho."

"Karena kekuatanku melemah bukan berarti kau bisa memaksaku, Monster…" dengus Touya bandel.

"Tapi _Oniichan_ harus sarapan dan minum obat, agar demam _Oniichan_ bisa cepat turun!" desak Sakura hilang kesabaran. Bahkan senyum yang ditahannya mulai memudar. Namun kakaknya hanya tertawa cengengesan. "_Onn-chan_, berhenti tertawa dan cepat ma-"

"Oke kalau kau menyuapiku." Ujar Touya dengan santai menyelanya.

Sakura mengerjab. "_Na-nani_?"

"Telingamu masih bekerja, kan, Monster?" cela Touya tersenyum sinis.

"Te-tentu saja!" seru gadis itu jengkel.

"_Jyaa_, lakukan, Monster… Kau ingin aku sarapan dengan bubur buatanmu, kan, Monster?"

"Be-berhenti memanggilku monster, _Oniichan_! Aku bukan monster!"

"_Kimi no iu toori desu_, Monster." Jawab Touya cuek.

"_ONIICHAN!_" protes Sakura kembali memaki.

"Haah… Kau Monster yang cerewet, ya? Sudahlah, cepat suapi ksatriamu ini dengan bubur mencurigakan buatanmu itu, Mons-ter."

Kesabaran memang ada batasnya_._ Iiyo, matte kudasai yo, _Sakura-chan. Ingat, Oniichan sedang demam. Makanya, tidaklah aneh kalau dia semakin menjengkelkan. Lagipula kamu sudah berjanji untuk merawatnya, kan? Apa salahnya kalau menuruti permintaannya kali ini? _Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah…"

Senyum Touya melebar penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura usai menyuapi satu sendok. "_Oishii ne_?"

Touya mengunyahnya pelan, dahinya mengernyit dalam di balik poninya, membuat Sakura yang bisa melihatnya jadi cemas. _Ja-jangan-jangan memang tidak enak. T-tapi saat kucicipi rasanya enak, kok… Ah! Atau sebenarnya lidahku mulai bermasalah? Aduuh… Bagaimana ini?_

"Umm… _Oniichan_, ka-kalau memang tidak enak, jangan dite-" Tapi Touya menelannya hingga Sakura histeris. "_Oniichan_! _Oishiikunai ne_?"!"

"Heeh… Siapa bilang? _Totemo oishii desu yo_…" tukas kakaknya datar. Namun terlihat senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "_Che_, perkiraanku salah. _Saa_, suapi lagi, Monster! Aaamm~"

Sakura terpana. Sesaat ekspresi kakakya yang minta suapan lagi terlihat… terlihat…

"Monster, _dou-ka shita no_?" tanya Touya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak di antara wajah mereka. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik kepalanya ke belakang. "Cepat suapi aku! Kau mau membuatku menunggu sampai perutku berbunyi, heeh?"

Sakura mengangguk terburu-buru menyendok bubur dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Touya. Pemuda itu melahapnya masih memandangi adiknya. Lalu perlahan diangkat sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Sakura. "Tak kusangka kau bisa membuat bubur yang lumayan enak. Padahal yang namanya Monster, kan, tidak terlalu pintar memasak."

Namun komentar Touya tak didengar Sakura. Gadis itu malah terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Touya yang memperhatikan hal itu langsung menarik kedua pipinya gemas. Kontan Sakura mengaduh keras. "_Oniichan! Nani o shite iru no? Ittai yo_!"

Tapi Touya tak berhenti. Ditekannya kedua pipi itu sampai bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu."Jangan langsung besar kepala setelah kupuji, Monster! Aku memujimu karena melihat ekspresi menyedihkan yang kau buat di wajahmu itu…" Touya menarik tangannya kembali. "Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam! Konsentrasi saja saat menyuapiku, Monster… Fuuh."

Sakura cemberut sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah. Tapi tetap ia menurut menyuapi kakaknya lagi.

Selesai dengan buburnya, Touya dipaksa untuk meminum obat dan _koocha_ yang diseduh Sakura. Ia mendesah enggan tapi tak bisa menolak. "Seperti meminum saripati Monster…" gerutunya mengernyitkan hidung.

"Setelah ini, _Oniichan_ harus istirahat kembali. Saat makan siang baru akan kubangunkan." Kata Sakura beranjak mengangkat nampan. Tapi mendadak Touya mencekal tangannya. Sakura menoleh dengan alis terangkat sebelah memandang kakaknya.

"Kau harus tetap berada di sini menemaniku."

"Kenapa aku-"

"Karena aku butuh kehangatan darimu." Sela Touya menyerigai.

Dan bukan salah Sakura hingga gadis itu memekik kaget membuat telinganya berdenging.

"_NANNO SHIYOU TO OMOIMASHITA_? Ah, eeh, _Oniichan_! _Oniichan_ tidak apa-apa?" Sakura langsung cemas melihat Touya yang membungkukkan badan sembari menutup telinganya dua tangan.

"_Baka_ Monster..." desis kakaknya terdengar kesal. "Kau mau membuatku tuli, ya, memekik seperti itu?"

"_A-aa_... habisnya _Oniichan_ mendadak jadi mesum, sih..." balas Sakura gelagapan dengan muka merah padam.

"Jadi mesum?" ulang Touya tidak paham.

"Bu-butuh kehangatan itu... umm... sudah menjurus me-mesum, _Oniichan_." Jelas Sakura perlahan mundur dari jangkauan kakaknya.

Namun Touya lagi-lagi lebih cepat menyambar tangannya. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Yang kumaksud bukan menjurus ke arah itu, Monster! Yang kumaksud itu cuma pelukan!"

"Pe-pelukan...?" Mata hijau Sakura mengedip bingung. "Ma-maksud _Oniichan.._. memelukku?"

"Hn. Karena di sini dingin sekali rasanya." Jawab Touya dengan kedua sudut bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Kalau memelukmu pasti jadi lebih hangat, kan?"

Kedua pipi Sakura kontan merona sangat tanpa disadari pemiliknya. "_Aa... aa... etto..._" gumamnya gagap.

"Sudahlah... Cepat masuk saja ke dalam selimut. Aku sudah tidak betah kedinginan lebih lama lagi..." Touya mulai menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk ditempati Sakura.

"_De-demo_..."

"_Mata nani ka_? Takut tertular? Fuh, _shimpai nai yo_... Bukannya Monster selalu kebal akan segala virus? Kau sendiri kan suka menyebar virus. Demam bodoh ini buktinya..." ujar Touya ngasal langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Oniichan_!" protes Sakura teredam piyama kakaknya. Tapi Touya cuma cengengesan, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada adiknya untuk melepaskan diri, seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi mereka berdua.

**Japan Vocabularies:**

Okaasan: ibu

Yokatta na: syukurlah

Nanno itta no: apa yang kamu katakana?

Sou ne: begitu, ya?

Nani: apa

Jyaa: kalau begitu

Kimi no iu toori desu: terserah apa katamulah

Iiyo: tidak

Matte kudasai yo: tunggu dulu

Oishii ne: enak kan?

Totemo: sangat

Che: cih

Saa: ayo

Dou-ka shita no: kenapa?

Nani o shite iru no: apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?

Ittai yo: sakit

Koocha: teh jepang

Nanno shiyou to omoimashita: maksudmu apa?

Baka: bodoh

Demo: tapi

Mata nani ka: apa lagi?

Shimpai nai yo: jangan khawatir

oooOOOooo

Sakura mengerang pelan, menyurukkan kepalanya ke depan hingga menyenggol dagu seseorang di atasnya. Barulah ia terkesiap menyadari posisinya berada dalam dekapan erat... _Oniichan!_

Cepat ditariknya dirinya lepas dari lengan kakaknya dan langsung terguling dari tempat tidur. "Aww...!" Sakura mengaduh saat punggungnya mengenai lantai. Rasanya sakit sekali hingga dirinya harus susah payah bangkit dari lantai.

_PIN PON_~

Terdengar bel pintu depan rumah berdenting merdu. _Ada yang bertamu?_ batin Sakura heran melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan berjalan mendekati pintu depan.

"Sakura-_chan_~ _Konnichiwa_~" Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang menyapanya riang ketika Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Hoee, Tomoyo-_chan_?" Sakura terkejut melihatnya muncul dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Seijyuu _Koto-gakko_. "Kok...? Bukannya jam segini sekolah belum usai?"

"Hohohoho~" Tomoyo tertawa riang. "Demi menjenguk Sakura-_chan_, aku rela kabur dari sekolah, lhoo~" Lalu tanpa peringatan, gadis itu melompat memeluk leher Sakura.

"Uwaaa, Tomoyo-_chan_-" Sakura nyaris terhuyung ke belakang menerima pelukan sahabatnya. "kamu bolos, yaa? _Sore wa ike-nai ne_!"

Tomoyo melepas pelukannya terkikik geli. "_Uso, uso_... Hari ini sekolah memulangkan lebih awal karena ada urusan rapat. Makanya sebelum pulang ke rumah kuputuskan untuk menjengukmu dulu... _Nee, dou mo natteru_?"

"Eh? _Daijoubu da yo_, Tomoyo-_chan_."

"_Hontou ni_? Tapi kelihatan sakit, lho. Wajahmu memerah dan rasanya suhu badanmu menghangat. Sakura-_chan_ demam, ya?" Dengan perhatian Tomoyo menempelkan tangan ke dahi Sakura yang langsung ditahan lembut.

"Bukan aku, tapi _Oniichan._" tukas Sakura tersenyum sambil memberikan jalan untuk Tomoyo. "_Saa, hairishimashou_."

"_Gomen kudasai_." Balas Tomoyo meringis seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam dan melepaskan sepatu di _genkan_.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua telah berada di dapur sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Atas desakan Tomoyo, Sakura menceritakan kejadian kemarin mulai dari acara jalan-jalan bersama Syaoran sampai bagaimana kakaknya bisa terkena demam dan harus dirawat olehnya.

"Siapapun pasti langsung terkena demam kalau berada begitu lama di tengah badai," komentar Tomoyo usai mendengarkan. "Dan Touya-_niisan _beruntung sekali memiliki Sakura-_chan_ yang bersedia merawat."

Sakura tersenyum, tangannya tak berhenti mengiris wortel-mereka sedang membuat sup kesehatan dari buku resep Nadeshiko-seraya menukas, "_Iiyo,_ akulah yang beruntung karena _Otousan _memperbolehkanku merawat _Oniichan_ sampai sembuh, sebagai bentuk terima kasihku atas kesediaan _Oniichan _menjemputku kemarin malam."

"Waah, jarang-jarang, nih~ Biasanya Sakura-_chan _selalu sebal sama Touya-_niisan_, kan?" goda Tomoyo tertawa.

"_Sou daa yo_... Tapi kalau _Oniichan_ sakit, aku juga jadi khawatir, lho..." aku Sakura malu. Tomoyo yang melihat ekspresinya mendadak langsung memeluk dari samping.

"Manisnyaa~~ Kekhawatiranmu pada Touya-_niisan _terlihat sangat manis~ Aaa, andai saja kubawa _handycam_-ku tadi~"

"To-Tomoyo-_chan_... Aku sedang mengiris, nih..." ujarnya sedikit kerepotan dengan _serangan mendadak_ Tomoyo.

Gadis bermata violet itu tertawa dan melepasnya kembali. "_Gomen, gomen_... Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukmu. Rasanya hangat sekali, lho, sampai tak mau melepaskanmu~"

Mendengar kata hangat mengingatkan Sakura pada dekapan kakaknya. Kontan saja lagi-lagi rona merah menjalari wajahnya sampai menjangkau leher dan telinga.

"_Are,_ Sakura-_chan_! Jangan-jangan kamu ikutan demam juga! Wajahmu seperti rebusan kepiting, lho..." kata Tomoyo mengagetkan Sakura.

"_Da-daijoubu da yo_, Tomoyo-_chan_!" sahut Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke wortel yang sedang diirisnya.

"Hmm..." gumam Tomoyo memandangnya. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Li-_kun_ hari ini juga tidak masuk sekolah, lho."

Sakura menoleh kembali. "Hoee? _Doushite'n desu ka_?" tanyanya heran.

Tomoyo mengendikkan bahu sembari memasukkan wakame ke dalam panci. "Kata Mizuki-_sensei_, sih, karena urusan keluarga."

"Hoo..." Sakura mangut-mangut mengingat kata-kata Eriol Hiiragizawa kepadanya kemarin tentang masalah keluarga yang sangat gawat dan hanya Syaoran-lah yang bisa menyelesaikannya. "Semoga saja masalah yang dihadapi Syaoran-_kun _bisa cepat selesai."

"Harus, dong~ Agar kalian bisa kencan kembali~" ujar Tomoyo riang.

"Tomoyo-_chan_, _dakara itta deshou_? Kemarin kami hanya-"

"_Hai, hai_... Jalan-jalan biasa." Kemudian gadis itu mendesah berlebihan. "Kalian benar-benar tidak jujur, ya? Padahal kalian bisa menjadi pasangan-"

"_Sonna koto nai_! Kami cuma berteman, kok!" tukas Sakura tegas. Tomoyo hanya cekikikan mulai menyadari semburat warna merah yang muncul di kedua pipi sahabatnya.

"_Wakaru yo_, Sakura-_chan_~ Maksudmu, Teman Tapi Mesra, kaaan~? Kyaaa~"

Sakura terperangah sesaat. Wajahnya merah padam. "_Chi-chigau no_!" sentaknya membantah sambil melempar tomat ke arah gadis itu.

"_Eits_," Tomoyo berkelit dengan tangkas lalu ikut menyambar potongan wortel, melemparnya tepat mengenai dahi Sakura hingga mental.

"Hei!" protes Sakura keras mengusap-usap dahinya yang lansung berbenjol besar. "_Ittai yo..._!"

Tomoyo menahan napas kaget tak menyangka bisa membuat benjol besar karena lemparanya. "_Go-gomennasai_, Sakura-_chan,_ a-aku tidak bermaksud-" PLOK!

Sakura terkikik geli. Kali ini lemparan tomatnya tepat mengenai hidung mancung Tomoyo. "Selalu waspada dalam keadaan apapun." Ucapnya serius.

"_ITTAI DESHOU_! AAAH, HIDUNG MANCUNGKU YANG CANTIK!" jerit Tomoyo kalang kabut sambil menekan-nekan hidungnya yang sekarang jadi mirip Pinokio.

Sakura tertawa. "_Mou._.. Tomoyo-_chan_... Tak kusangka kamu bisa... Ubh, nar-narsis juga~ Ahahaha..."

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau kamu bisa begitu kejam! Kamu pikir ini _dodgeball_?"

"_Chigau no_, Tomoyo-_chan_... _Sore wa _dodge_-tomato da yo_~ Mau ronde kedua?"

"_Iya da_!" Seru Tomoyo langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun sudah siap mengambil langkah seribu. Mereka berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi dapur, lorong ruang tengah, sampai mencapai ruang tamu. Lalu terdengar nada dering dari ponsel Tomoyo di dalam tas di atas sofa mengagetkan mereka.

"_Okaasan_?" bisik Tomoyo tertahan saat membuka flap ponselnya. "_Moshimoshi, Okaasan_..."

Semenit berlalu Tomoyo akhirnya menutup ponsel dan berpaling pada Sakura dengan binar di kedua iris violetnya. "_Iyouiyo_~ Impianku tercapai juga, Sakura-_chan_~ Kyaaa, kyaaa~!" pekiknya melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Eh? Eh? _Yume wa nani ka_?" Sakura bertanya heran. "Tomoyo-_chan_?"

"Impian menggelar event peragaan busana hasil kreasiku sendiri, kyaaa~ _Okaasan_ sudah menyetujuinya~~"

Bola mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar takjub. "Huaaa~ _Yokatta na_, Tomoyo-_chan_~" Gadis itu ikut melompat-lompat tertawa senang bersama Tomoyo.

"Dan kabar terbaiknyaaa Sakura-_chan_-lah yang akan menjadi model _catwalk_-ku~~"  
Dan kali ini Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Hoeee?"

"Oke, oke, _mou jikan ga amari nai yo_~ Aku harus menemui _Okaasan_ dan membicarakan semuanya!" Terburu-buru gadis itu mengambil tas sekolahnya, melempar senyum meminta maaf pada Sakura karena tak bisa menemaninya lebih lama. "Tapi aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam. Nah, sampaikan salamku untuk Touya-_niisan_ agar cepat sembuh hingga tidak merepotkanmu terlalu lama, ya! _Jyaa mata ne_, Sakura-_chan_~"

Sakura hanya bisa menjawab, "Oh? Eh? Oke..." Kemudian diantarnya Tomoyo sampai ke depan pagar. "_Chuisuru kudasai_!" serunya yang dibalas Tomoyo dengan lambaian tangan penuh semangat.

**Japan Vocabularies:**

Pin pon: ting-tong

Konnichiwa: selamat siang

Koto-gakko: SMU jepang

Sore wa ike-nai ne: itu kan tidak boleh

Uso: bohong

Nee, dou mo natteru: hei gimana keadaanmu?

Daijoubu da yo: baik2 saja kok

Hontou ni: benarkah?

Hairishimashou: silahkan masuk

Gomen kudasai: permisi mau masuk

-niisan: kakak

Sou daa yo: begitulah

Are: astaga

Doushite'n desu ka: memangnya kenapa?

Dakara itta deshou: sudah kubilang, kan?

Sonna koto nai: itu tidak benar

Chigau no: bukan

Mou: aduuh/aiih

Iya da: tidak mau

Moshimoshi: halo

Iyouiyo: akhirnya

Yume: impian

Mou jikan ga amari nai : sudah tidak ada waktu lagiyo

Mata ne: sampai jumpa

Chuisuru kudasai: hati-hati di jalan

oooOOOooo

"_Oniichan_, makan siangnya sudah siap~"

Kembali Sakura, dengan semangkuk sup dan secangkir _koocha_ beserta resep dokter di atas nampan yang dibawanya, masuk ke kamar di mana kakaknya sedang tertidur. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tempat tidur yang kosong dengan selimut yang teronggok di lantai tanpa adanya sosok Touya yang seharusnya tengah berbaring. _Dimana_ Oniichan?

Panik diletakkannya nampan begitu saja di atas kursi lalu dirinya bergerak cepat ke arah jendela kaca yang tergeser melebar. _Ma-masa_ Oniichan _keluar lewat jendela, sih_? Tapi memang jendela kamarnya terhubung ke luar balkon sempit yang penuh pot-pot bunga _Nadeshiko_ kesayangan anggota keluarganya.

"_Oniichan_!" serunya memanggil seraya hati-hati menjejakkan kaki di atas balkon. "_Oniichan_ dima-Aw!" Sesuatu memukul pelan kepalanya. Sakura menoleh ke kiri ke kanan namun tidak ada apapun. "_Okashii ne_-Aw!" Sekarang sesuatu itu menyundul kepalanya. Sakura pun langsung mendongak dan menahan napas kaget mendapati Touya yang tengah duduk di tepi atap dengan kedua kaki menjuntai santai.

"_ONIICHAAAN_!" pekik Sakura ngeri. Namun Touya hanya meringis sambil mengayunkan kakinya kembali mengenai kepala gadis itu.

"_Yo_, Sakura."

"_Oniichan, soko wa nani wo shite iru no_?" tanya Sakura menarik kepalanya menjauh dari jangkauan kaki panjang kakaknya. "Cepat turun!"

Touya melempar senyum miring. "Heeh... Kau saja yang naik, Sakura..."

Sakura membuka mulut mulai siap memaki, tapi urung karena menyadari sesuatu. Dahinya mengerut memandang Touya. "_Oniichan_ tadi memanggilku dengan **namaku**, kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Rasa aneh menyergap benaknya karena tidak biasanya Touya memanggil dengan namanya saja; Biasanya Touya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Monster, _Baka_, Cebol, dan sebutan jelek lainnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali. Tapi bukan senyum miring melainkan sebuah senyuman simpul disertai tatapan lembut. "Sakura," panggilnya pelan. "_Ore wa koko ni chotto itai yo_."

Angin musim gugur yang sejuk berhembus meniup helai demi helai rambut hitam Touya. Touya menelengkan wajahnya sedikit, memejamkan mata, menikmati angin yang menyentuhnya. "_Koko wa totemo ureshii yo_..." Kembali ia membuka mata. Satu tangan melambai santai ke atas. "Bisa melihat awan putih, langit biru, kawanan burung kecil yang melintas..." Ia menunduk menatap Sakura di bawah kakinya. "_Utsukushii ne_?"

Kenapa lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan panas di wajahnya? Cepat-cepat gadis itu membuang muka bergumam, "Ce-cepat turun sajalah."

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan, sampai Touya mendesah, "_Wakatta_..." dan langsung merosot turun. Sakura terkesiap karena kakaknya berdiri begitu dekat di depannya, menunduk memandangnya lekat. Tak kuasa ia balas memandang ke dalam mata cokelat kelam tersebut.

Dan bisa jadi merupakan kesalahan yang fatal, Sakura mulai tertawan.

Tertawan selamanya ke dalam pesona

..._Oniichan_-nya.

Sakura tersentak sadar. Ketakutan dirinya menarik bahunya mundur hingga punggungnya hampir menyenggol pot-pot bunga tersebut.

"Sakura?" tanya Touya memiringkan kepala.

Gadis itu menggeleng, menjernihkan pikiran yang hampir membiusnya. "Ma-masuk ke-ke dalam," pintanya gagap namun terdengar mendesak.

Touya tersenyum masam. "Di dalam terasa panas, membuatku gerah saja."

Tapi Sakura tidak menghiraukan protes Touya. Gadis itu memanjat masuk ke dalam kamar kembali. Namun tangan yang hangat mencekal lengannya lebih cepat.

"_Doko e ikitai,_ Sakura?" Suara Touya terdengar dalam; terdengar lembut. Mendengarnya membuat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berdesir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sebelum gadis itu bisa berpikir, Touya melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk bahu Sakura erat dari belakang. Menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Sakura, berbisik pelan seperti desau angin, "_Ikanaide_, Sakura. Teruslah di sisiku. Hanya itu yang kupinta darimu."

Sakura gemetar. Mendadak saja ia jadi lemah berada dalam pelukan Touya. "_Itsumou soba ni iru yo, Oniichan,_" jawabnya jujur terdengar tanpa suara. "Aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

Pelukan Touya makin erat. Sakura hampir saja kehilangan napas. "Tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan pergi, menjauh dari jangkauanku...

Atau yang terburuk aku harus menjauh darimu." Ucapannya terdengar menyedihkan.

Sakura terkejut. _Harus menjauh_? Ia pun memutar bahunya menghadapi Touya. "Apa maksudnya harus menjauh?" Di tatapnya wajah kusut yang terasa panas itu penuh tanya.

Touya tersenyum muram. "...Aku tahu ini tak boleh terjadi, karena kau adalah- …Tapi," di rengkuhnya wajah Sakura lembut. "...bolehkah aku bersikap egois, Sakura?"

Sakura menahan napas merasakan hembusan di wajahnya yang menghangat. Tapi pikirannya berputar. _Egois_? _Bukannya_ Oniichan _selalu bersikap egois_? _Kenapa_ Oniichan _meminta izinku untuk bersikap egois?_

Lalu ia terpaku menatap ke dalam kolam bening di depannya. Warna cokelatnya yang kelam terasa mengikatnya. Sampai Sakura tidak sadar bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata, "_Ii yo..._"

Touya tersenyum. Manis sekali. Membuat Sakura terpana. Lalu kedua mata hijau _emerald_-nya melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuh bibirnya, menekannya lembut, membuatnya untuk tidak menarik napas sesaat saja.

Dan segalanya memudar, hanya sentuhan itu yang terasa. Membawa dirinya yang lemas ke awang-awang. Tak ada pijakan hanya jari-jemari kasar yang membimbingnya.

Lalu terjadilah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, paru-parunya mulai menjerit meminta kebebasan. Untungnya sesuatu itu mulai melepaskan bibirnya, Sakura bisa menarik napas lega.

Tidak. Ia tidak selamanya lega. Tidak bisa. Ia tahu apa yang barusan mereka lakukan. Seperti di _manga_, _anime,_ film... mereka berciuman.

Seolah dihantam Sakura menyadari suatu kesalahan yang fatal: Ia berciuman dengan Touya. _**Oniichan**_-nya!

Di dorongnya bahu kakaknya dengan keras. Touya terkejut memandangnya sebelum menubruk pot-pot bunga dengan punggungnya. Sakura sendiri mundur, ketakutan mencengkramnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik, menjangkau pintu kamar, membukanya dan berlari ke luar.

Di atas balkon, Touya mendongak ke atas memandangi langit biru. Satu tangan menempel pada dahinya yang benar-benar terasa panas. Lalu di ambang kesadarannya ia mendesah datar, "Demam sialan."

**Japan Vocabularies:**

Okashii ne: aneh, ya?

Soko wa: di sana

Ore wa koko ni chotto itai yo: aku ingin di sini sebentar

Koko wa totemo ureshii yo: di sini sangat menyenangkan

Utsukushii ne: indah, bukan?

Doko e ikitai: mau pergi kemana?

Ikanaide: jangan pergi

Itsumou soba ni iru yo: aku selalu di sisimu

Ii yo: boleh

~**continued to chappie 3**~

(GAHH! apa-apaan itu? kenapa si _oni-baka_ itu men-men-men- GAAH!)

**emang plotx vic buat begitu… **(ku-ku-kutEBAS KAU! _RATEI SHOURAI_!)

**KYAAA! **

…

**oke, sekarang saatnya membalas reviews~~** (seharusnya kau sudah-sudah-…)

***)Vinn Ino: **_**sankyuu**_**~ Tousaku ato SyaoSaku? Sudah jelas di chappie2 ne, lhoo~~ **(apa maksudmu, haah? tentu saja SYAOSAKU!) _**whatever**_**lah…**

***)Yukie**_**:**__**sankyuu**_** atas semuanya~~ umm, sayangnya yukito nggak muncul di chap2**… (aku bahkanjuga tidak muncul di chap sam-*dibekep*) _**gomennasai ne**_

*)**demikooo:** **waah **_**sankyuu**_**~~ fansx touya bertambah~~ **(che, hanya orang bodoh yang suka si oni-baka maniac itu…) **HEI!**

***)bebi kyo: kyaa, kyo**_**-kuun**_**~~ ea, ea, **_**gomen**_** masih lanjut ne~ **(cepat bakar saja samp-*dibekep*)

***)MikuMiku: KYAAA~~~ gimana? gimana? chappie2 ne memuaskan?** (memuaskan? MEMUAKKAN!) **jangan dengarkan dia, umm.. punya rekomen fanfic TouSaku lainnya?**

***)osoi-chan is not osoi: gimana dengan tata letak **_**japan vocabs**_**x yang sekarang? **(sapa si osoi-baka ne? lebay bgt dia…) **diam bentar napa sih?**

***)Yuusaki Kuchiki: yayy, **_**sankyuu-sankyuu**_**~~ lagi-lagi fansx oniichan nambah~~ umm, udah vic kasih NOTE di chap ne lhoo~~ **_**oea gomen**_**, eriol emang vic buat ooc~~^^ **(aku nggak peduli dengan si kacamata itu, yang kupedulikan, kenapa aku tidak muncul di chap ne?) **ooc…-_-"**

***)cherryleaf92: **_**arigatou **_**en terus dukung **_**fandom**_** CCS indo, eaa~~ **(yang penting SyaoSaku pairing!)

***)aLmaaa: yo, akmaachan, maaf eaa eriol sekarang nggak muncul ne~~ gpp kan?**

***)SkUr4Kudo: **_**sankyuuu**_**~~~ sekarang uda masuk pokok inti ne~~ umm, **_**gomen**_** emang bukan humor, genrenya aja Family/Romance lhoo~? **(cepat ganti genrenyaa, bodoh!) **NO WAAY:p**

***)hyuneko: ahahaha… maaf banget emang **_**incest**_** si… (**hehehe, aku suka orang ne, iya, iya~ golok saja ne author bodoh, aku dukung sepenuhnya~~! ayo kita bersekutu untuk membasmi si bodoh ne~~ ngomong-ngomong, aku Syaoran Li, salam sekutu~~) -_-"

…

**okelah, jadi panjang ne… arigatou gozaimasu **_**minna-chan**_** sudah sudi membaca~~**

**untuk semua reader yang mampir di fic ne, mohon review~~T^T** (che, sapa yang sudi ngasih review… FLAME saja, deh…LOL)

**haihh, sampai jumpa di chappie3**_**… Ja ne**_


	3. chappie 3

**umm... konnichiwa, minna-chan~ hehe...**

**aa, hontou ni gomennasai atas keterlambatan vic update chappiezx... yaah, 9 nyangka uda berminggu2 eaa~ tergolong extreme late ne~XB**

**tapi, akhirx bisa update juga, tanpa gangguan dari bocah itu~~** (siapa yang kau maksud bocah itu, b******k?)

**haihh... terxta muncul juga...** (aku akan tetap menerormu sampai kau menghapus s****h ini, baka!)

**ea, ea, whatever de -_-"**

.

**okay~~ sekarang waktux membalas reviews dari para reviewers vic tercinta~~ yaayy!** (che, lebay!)

***Princess Lawliet~ sankyuu atas pujianx~~^^ emang seru n keren la~~ yang bwt kn vic~~XD** (sombong sekali, si... padahal amatiran! che!)

***pipinoktapia~ sankyuu eaa, vic juga 9 bisa berkata2 lg pas baca ne masterpiece vic yang sangat membanggakan~ **(memuakkan, tepatx~!) **diem, bocah! btw, pipinocchi suka incest fiction ne? log g2, ayo sama2 supports tousaku fanfic eaa~** (oi! kau mengajak orang jadi se**t, haah?) **9 juga tuh...-_-"**

***muuthebest~ arigatou~ vic juga suka banget ma chara cewek satu ne forever, de**! (sakura-ku memang OK ~) **waah, ikutan muji ne yeee~LOL** (be-berisik! *blushing*)

***phinpyon~ hi, hi, wa'alaikumsalam, vic's lovely ex-deskmate~^^ aiiih~ bukanx vic pernah ngalamin incest-NEVER!-vic cuma suka banget ma incest fiction yang pairingx bigbroXlilsis doang, kok~ especially log pairingx tousaku~ bikin doki-doki, de~~XB** (doki-doki apaan? bikin MUNTAH, tau!) ***nggetok kepala syaoran ccs* jangan pedulikan bocah cemburuan ne, eaa~^^ emm, vulgar? masa, si?** (ha! yang vulgar pasti si oni-baka itu! dasar kakek tua mesum, che!)** -_-" thankies for all, phinpyon~XD**

***Vinn Ino~ ehem, adegan kissing chappie kemarin... vic juga paling suka, si...** (dasar mesum...) **thankies~ kata 'bias' emg typo,kok~ vic aja yang kurang teliti...TnT oea, maafkan uda ngebwt vinn-chan nunggu terlalu lama, eaaa... bener2 minta maaf, ne...vic emg bukan tipe yang bisa update cepat... hiks...**

***Cherryleaf92~ kyoudai ai wa totemo kawaii da yo! lol arigatou goza~\^o^/ **

***osoi-chan is not osoi~ arigatou gozaimasu~ bwt tata letak japan vocabs...eeto, sebenarx, sih, vic lebih suka kxk chappie2 kemarin...haihh... anyhoo. FEVERISH teuteup terusss ampe ending, kok! semoga...**

***hyuneko~ uwaaah~ sekarang ngancem pake clurit, ne~ aiiih, maaf, de, soal pairingx ma update lama... btw, vic ngecreat ne ff bukan karna vic putus asa pgen pux oniichan, kok~ vic cuma suka tousaku aja~ **(munafik! padahal, tiap hari kau berkeluh kesah ingin pux kakak sendiri...) **vic 9 pernah berkeluh kesah, kok! vic uda nerima pux otouto doang! huuh...**

***Sakura Kudo~** (benar! benar! si oni-baka mesum eto emang sok, bossy, kayak raja apaan! che! kasihan sakura-ku! **emosian bgt, si... -_-") ****anyway, arigatou gozaimasu eaa atas dukungannya~~**

***and for kyo-kun~ arigatou! arigatou! arigatou!XD  
**

.

**okay, minnachan~ vic suguhkan chappie selanjutx dari FEVERISH~ douzo~~**

**oh! tak lupa, WARNING: kinomotocest, iyeeyy! ^^v**

**happy reading!**

**FEVERISH**

presented by:

vic

disclaimer:

CLAMP

~chappie three~

Touya melangkah menuruni anak tangga sambil memegangi kepalanya satu tangan. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir, terdengar suara pria menyapanya perhatian. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Touya. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Touya berpaling kepada Fujitaka yang sedang melepas ikat celemek di pinggangnya. Senyuman muncul; kehangatan terlukis di mata ayahnya yang berbingkai kacamata. "Yaah... Sebenarnya aku butuh aspirin... Kepalaku terasa berat sekali..." Jawab Touya mendesah setelah membalas salam ayahnya.

Fujitaka bergerak mendekat seraya mengangkat tangan dan menempelkannya pada dahi putranya. "Tidak terasa panas... Kelihatannya demammu sudah menurun, Touya."

"_Sou da_... (begitulah)" Timpal Touya menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari tangan itu. Fujitaka memandangnya cemas. "Kurasa terlalu lama di tempat tidur-lah penyebabnya, _Otousan_." Lanjut Touya buru-buru menyadari kecemasan ayahnya. "Setelah minum aspirin dan menghirup udara sebentar di luar, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Senyum hangat ayahnya muncul kembali. "Baiklah, Touya sarapan saja dulu sekarang. Akan ayah ambilkan aspirin untukmu." Setelah berkata begitu, Fujitaka bergerak ke ruang keluarga, sedangkan Touya sendiri melangkah memasuki ruang makan. Senyumnya yang khas otomatis mengembang saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan blazer biru laut dan rok lipit selutut berwarna senada duduk menghadap meja, memungguinya.

_Sakura..._

Entah kenapa kepalanya mulai terasa lebih ringan dari yang sebelumnya. _Obat untuk diri sendiri mungkin_, pikirnya geli seraya mendekat dan dengan santai mengangkat sebelah tangan, mulai mengacak-acak rambut merah kecokelatan gadis itu.

Sakura terkesiap, hampir tersedak merasakan sentuhan tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Ia mengangkat wajah dari mangkuk nasi yang tinggal sedikit lalu menahan napas saat dua iris kecoklatan yang berpendar ceria menatapnya.

"Di mana-mana, Monster itu rakus, ya? Semua yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulut pun disantap sekali hap! Tidak heran kau jadi gendut begini, Monster... Diet sedikit sana..." ujar Touya mencela.

Namun, alih-alih memaki galak dan menendang tungkai kakaknya sebagai balasan, Sakura malah memalingkan wajah dan buru-buru menyudahi sarapannya. "_Gochisousama deshita! _(aku selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya_)_" katanya seraya bangkit dari kursi dan melesat cepat keluar ruangan, hampir menabrak ayahnya yang muncul di ambang pintu.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Ittekimasu, Otousan_! (aku pergi)" Lalu terdengar derap langkah kaki menjauh dan suara pintu depan menutup kasar sebelum Fujitaka sempat membalas pamitnya.

Pria itu berpaling pada putranya. "_Dou shita_, Touya?"

"Entahlah... Aku cuma menyapanya dan dia... langsung kabur... begitu saja," jawab Touya dengan kerutan dalam di dahi.

"Kabur?" ulang Fujitaka setengah geli. "Ayah rasa tidak seperti itu. Hari ini giliran piketnya, wajar Sakura-_chan _buru-buru ke sekolah."

"_Sou ka_..." gumam Touya menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dan mulai mengambil nasi.  
Fujitaka ikut duduk di depan putranya sambil menyodorkan sekaplet aspirin. "Tapi memang, dua hari ini Sakura-_chan _kelihatan aneh. Dia sering menabrak dan menjatuhkan benda-benda."

"Dia memang ceroboh," tanggap Touya di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Wajahnya sering memerah," lanjut Fujitaka mengingat-ingat, "dan juga sering melamun."

Dahi Touya mengernyit tidak suka, "Jangan-jangan bocah itu sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya! Apa Mons-Sakura pergi kencan lagi, _Otousan_?"

"_Iie_. Sejauh yang ayah tahu, Sakura hanya berada di dalam kamar sepulang sekolah."

"Mungkin dia keluar diam-diam lewat jendela, _Otousan_!" cetus pemuda yang masih mengenakan piama dengan rambut berantakan itu dengan amarah yang mulai muncul.

"Touya..."

"...bersama-sama bocah sombong Li itu, tiap malam! Pasti bocah itu sudah... sudah... pada Sakura...! _Kuso_, aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" geram Touya mengepalkan tinju pada telapak tangannya dengan kilatan berbahaya di kedua matanya.

Fujitaka memandangnya sesaat, lalu mendesah panjang. "Ayah yakin bukan Syaoran-_kun _penyebabnya,"

Touya memutar kepala cepat memandang ayahnya. "Tentu saja bo-"

"...melainkan dirimu!" lanjut pria itu memotong.

Touya terdiam, berpikir, lalu, "Maksud _Otousan_, Sakura terkena demam? Aku menularinya?"

Ayahnya pun mendesah berat. "Ayah rasa memang demam yang membuat Sakura-chan jadi aneh. Dia sudah merawatmu seharian."

"Yang benar saja," tukas Touya sangsi. Pemikiran tentang Syaoran penyebab keanehan pada diri Sakura masih mengendap di kepalanya. Membuat nafsu makannya menghilang serta rasa berat dikepalanya pun kembali menjadi-jadi. Dengan kesal ia menelan aspirin lalu meneguk segelas air. Baru setelah itu dirinya bangkit dari kursi. "_Gochisou_-"

"Touya..." panggil Fujitaka menyela. Touya berhenti beranjak, menoleh padanya.

"_Otousan_?" tanya pemuda itu karna ayahnya hanya diam setelah memanggilnya.

Kemudian Fujitaka tersenyum kembali. "Yukito-_kun_ menghubungi tadi. Dia terdengar cemas saat mengetahui Touya sedang terkena demam. Tapi ayah sudah mengatakan kalau kau agak baikan, lalu dia berjanji akan datang menjengukmu."

Touya menatap ayahnya aneh, namun senyum miring terukir di wajah kusutnya. "Paling-paling ia datang cuma untuk mengancamku segera menyelesaikan ilustrasi untuk karyanya... si Novelis maniak _romance_ itu..." tanggapnya setengah menggerutu.

"Yukito-_kun _juga mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, Touya."

"Kondisi ilustrator-nya, tepatnya." Touya pun beranjak kembali keluar ruang makan. "Aku keluar cari udara sebentar."

Fujitaka memandangi punggung putranya yang menjauh. Kemudian pria itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya, mulai terpekur.

_Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan Touya_, senyum tipis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya, _aku mempercayainya_.

oooOOOooo

"...musim gugur cocoknya _momijiiroha_ _concept_... Um... atau karena sebentar lagi _Halloween season_, _fashion_-nya cenderung ke _gothic_? Tapi, aku lebih suka merekam Sakura-_chan_ mengenakan _lolita-dress_ yang berwarna-warni~ Ah, kalau _mix&match gothic-lolita _bagus juga, sih... _Nee, Sakura-chan no iken wa dou_? (bagaimana menurutmu)"

Tomoyo mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman majalah _fashion_ miliknya pada Sakura yang sedang duduk di depannya. Ia mengangkat satu alis menyadari sahabatnya yang malah memandang kosong ke luar jendela kelas sambil menompang dagunya satu tangan.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilnya seraya menjentikkan jari beberapa kali di depan mata hijau emerald gadis itu. " Sakura-_chan, hellooo_!"

Sakura mengedip lalu berpaling pada Tomoyo. "Hm?"

"Sakura-_chan_ melamun, ya?" kata Tomoyo menarik kembali tangannya. "Padahal aku sedang bertanya padamu, lho~"

Sakura terkesiap panik. "E-eeeh, _gomennasai_, Tomoyo-_chan_! Bukan maksud-"

"_Kamaimasen_, Sakura-_chan_." Sela Tomoyo dengan tawa merdunya. Ia meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas halaman majalah _fashion_ dan menyandarkan dagunya pada dua tangan menatap sahabatnya perhatian. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sedang Sakura-_chan _lamunkan?"

"Ee.. _Chi-chigau, ets,_ umm..." Sakura gelagapan. Wajahnya merah padam tak bisa disembunyikan. Tomoyo pun tersenyum penuh minat.

"Hayooo, pasti seseorang, kan, yang kamu lamunkan?" tebak gadis bermata violet itu dengan nada menggoda. Warna merah di wajah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebelum ia menukas, Tomoyo menambahkan, "Li-_kun_, ya~!"

Sakura mengerjab. "Syaoran-_kun_?"

Dahi Tomoyo mengerut samar melihat ekspresi bingung sahabatnya. "Uh-huh... Atau bukan, ya?" Ia pun mulai menatap lekat-lekat. "Ada pemuda lain rupanya, ya?"

Dan Sakura mulai terdesak. "_I-iie... Oni_-" Tersadar ia reflek membungkam mulutnya.

"Eeh? _Oni_...?" ulang Tomoyo penasaran.

"_Onigiri_!" cetus Sakura cepat lalu tertawa gugup. "_Onigiri_ buatan Syaoran-_kun_ rasanya manis sekali! Aku ingat pernah mencicipinya saat pelajaran rumah tangga di kelas 1 dulu. Katanya dia tak sengaja menabur gula alih-alih garam, hehehe... Aku ingin sekali, eh, mencicipinya lagi..." Ia terdiam. Suatu kilasan muncul tepat di depannya. Bayangan dirinya dan Syaoran berdiri di depan meja penuh bahan pembuat onigiri, lalu terdengar percakapan di antara mereka...

"_Suteki na me_... (mata yang indah)"

"...hah?"

"_Daisuki_. (aku suka)"

"Hee?"

"_Oniichan ni nite iru yo_... (seperti milik kakak, sih) Hihihi..."

"..._Ore no me wa_? (mataku)"

"_Un! Me ga suki da_... (ya, aku menyukainya)"

"...Fuuh_, Sore _Kinomoto_-san wa, kyoudai no fukuzatsuna ga... Nee_? (Kinomoto ini, brother complex, ya)"

"...kura ...Sakura ...Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tersentak. Kilasan itu memudar tergantikan seraut wajah yang memandangnya dengan senyum mengembang. "_Kimi ga mou ichido yatte! Kore wa Li-kun da yo, nee~? Kimi wo mite, kouchou shite'ru yo~_ (kamu melakukannya lagi, Li kan, lihat dirimu, pipimu merona lho)_ "_

"Hoeee?" Seketika ia memegang kedua pipinya. Rasa panas terasa di telapaknya.

"_Mou_, Sakura-_chan_~ _Wakatta wa_! (aku mengerti) Kamu merindukannya, kaaan~" goda Tomoyo geli. "Li-_kun _memang tega tidak muncul-muncul sampai tiga hari ini... Sakura-_chan_ kan jadi kasmaran~"

Sakura hanya meringis sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa Sakura-_chan _sudah menghubungi Li-_kun_?"

Sakura mengerjab. "Menghubungi?"

Tomoyo yang melihat kebingungan di wajah sahabatnya pun mengerti. "Kamu harus menghubunginya, Sakura... Li-_kun_ pasti mengharapkannya..."

Sakura memandangi sahabatnya, berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Memang harus menghubungi_- ets, iiyo_! Tepatnya, harus menemuinya!"

"Waah, ide bagus! Mendengar suaranya saja tidak cukup, tapi juga harus bertemu dengan orangnya langsung agar rindunya bisa terobati! Waaah, aku mendukungmu, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Umm... _Hai, arigatou_, Tomoyo-_chan_..."

Tomoyo tersenyum bersahabat. Lalu kedua irisnya berbinar tiba-tiba, "Nah, Sakura-_chan_! Karena masalah dengan Li-_kun_ ini sudah punya solusi, sekarang saatnya membicarakan _event_ yang akan kuselenggarakan dengan Sakura-_chan _sebagai modelnya! _Ne, ne_, kamu suka konsep _gothic, lolita, _atau _mix&match_ keduanya? Atau, bagaimana menurutmu dengan konsep yang menekankan nuansa musim gugur seperti menambahkan corak _momijiiroha_? Lalu..." Tomoyo terus berceloteh kembali membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa gelinya.

Sampai bel tanda istirahat siang telah usai, Tomoyo pun mengusulkan untuk pergi kencan di minggu ini.

"Hoee?"

"Yup~ Ke Shibuya! Sekalian menjelajahi clothing line di sana! Kyaaa~ aku pasti akan membawa _handycam_-ku serta untuk merekam Sakura-_chan_ yang mencoba katalog-katalog keluaran terbaru! Tenang saja, kencan kita akan SANGAT menyenangkan~ _Aa_, tak sabar untuk menunggu, nih..."

Sakura tertawa. "Tomoyo-_chan_ senang sekali, ya!"

"_Atashi wa sou yo~_ Sakura-_chan ga iru kara, itsumou ureshii wa_! (tentu saja, karena ada Sakura, aku selalu bahagia) Tidak ada salahnya jujur pada yang bersangkutan, jika menyangkut perasaan!" umbar gadis berambut hitam panjang itu riang. "Daripada terpendam hingga cuma jadi penyesalan, lebih baik kuungkapkan saja..."

Sakura terpana mendengarnya, namun tak bisa menanggapi karna Mizuki-_sensei _telah memasuki ruang kelas.

oooOOOooo

"_Tadaima_! (aku pulang)"

Sakura berjalan naik ke gekkan setelah menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Sepasang sepatu kets yang tergeletak di lantai gekkan menarik perhatiannya. _Ada yang bertamu rupanya,_ pikirnya seraya melangkah memasuki ruang tamu menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

"Oh_, okaerinasai_, Sakura-_chan_, (selamat datang, Sakura)" sapa seorang pemuda berparas lembut dengan kacamata bergagang tipis yang muncul dari ruang makan dengan nampan penuh makananan di kedua tangan.

Sakura yang hampir menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama terpana melihatnya. "Yukito-_nii_?"

"Haloo..." balasnya tersenyum ramah dan bergerak menghampiri gadis berseragam biru itu. "Sakura-_chan, genki da_?"

"_Aa, eeto_... _ha-hai, genki da yo_!" jawab Sakura terus memandangi Yukito.

"Hm? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu dengan susah payah mengangkat jari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Sakura menggeleng keras lalu membentuk senyum senang di wajahnya. "_Iiyo_! Hanya saja, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Yukito-_nii_... Habis, Yukito-_nii _selalu sibuk di rumah, sih..."

Yukito tertawa renyah. "_Gomennasai_, memang tidak mudah mencuri waktu luang saat kau dikejar _deadline_."

"Tapi Yukito-_nii _akhirnya berhasil mencuri waktu datang, kan?" kata Sakura terkikik geli. "Aku senang Yukito-_nii _menyempatkan diri bermain ke mari."

"_Aa,_ sebenarnya... aku ke mari untuk menjenguk seseorang, kok..." ujar pemuda itu tersenyum malu merasa bersalah. "Juga... karena ada urusan pekerjaan, sih..."

"Hoe?" Sakura melebarkan irisnya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Oi, Yuki, mau sampai kapan kau menguras persedian di da-" Touya yang muncul di tangga menggantung tegurannya saat iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah kecokelatan berseragam di bawah tangga. Ujung bibirnya pun tertarik miring ke atas. "Akhirnya kembali ke sarang juga kau, Monster..."

Sakura menoleh dan mendadak terserang kegugupan luar biasa. Ia belum begitu siap menghadapi Touya setelah kejadian di kamarnya waktu itu. Tanpa sadar ia pun bergerak mundur bersamaan dengan langkah kaki mantap Touya yang menuruni tangga.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Yukito merasa heran dengan tingkah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

Begitu pula Touya. "Oi, oi, kalau bergerak mundur begitu-" tegurnya namun terpotong oleh suara benturan dan sesuatu menghantam lantai hingga berbunyi _pryang_ keras.

"Kyaaa!" jerit terlepas dari bibirnya saat guci bercorak bunga di atas meja yang tanpa sengaja tersenggol itu pecah di dekatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Monster!"

Seruan Touya-lah yang paling keras. Pemuda itu melompat dan mencapai Sakura yang terduduk meringis kesakitan dengan siku kanan berdarah kena goresan pecahan guci. "Apa sih yang ada di otakmu hingga ceroboh seperti ini?" bentak Touya galak. Tanpa menunggu respon, dengan sigap ia menarik tubuh Sakura.

"HOEEE!" Sakura memekik kaget.

"Yuki, ambil kotak P3K! Sekarang!" sentak Touya sambil membopong Sakura ke ruang tamu. Yukito cepat menanggapi perintahnya.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura di atas sofa, Touya menarik siku kanannya yang tergores, memeriksanya. Darah menetes dari luka goresan yang panjang. "Lihat akibat kecerobohanmu sendiri, _Baka_!" makinya tajam.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesis nyeri. Airmata terbendung mendengar makian kakaknya. "_Go-gomen_..." ucapnya terisak.

Touya memandangnya. Wajahnya melunak mengetahui Sakura yang akan menangis. Digetoknya pelan dahi gadis itu dengan dahinya sendiri. "_Nakitakunai shi_, Monster... (jangan menangis) Ssh... aku bukannya marah padamu..."

Sakura bisa membendung airmatanya, namun tak kuasa menahan panas di wajah dan debaran di dada. Dahi mereka saling menempel. Mata cokelat kelam menawan mata hijau _emerald_. Keduanya tetap seperti itu sampai Yukito muncul dengan kotak obat di tangan.

Touya menarik kepalanya, memutus kontak dengan Sakura, bangkit berdiri. "Yuki, tolong obati kebodohan si Monster... Aku akan membereskan pecahan guci itu..."

Yukito pun mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura dan mulai mengolesi lukanya dengan cairan pembersih luka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Touya kembali dan mendapati sahabatnya selesai membebat siku Sakura dengan perban. Desah kelegaan terlepas dari mulutnya sembari menghampiri mereka. "_Daijoubu_?" tanyanya saat menghempaskan dirinya di samping kanan Sakura.  
Sakura hanya menunduk, sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Namun sia-sia. Touya dengan pelan menarik dagunya hingga terangkat, mengamatinya.  
"Kau bukannya tertular virusku, kan, Monster?"

Sakura menarik wajahnya mundur dan tanpa sengaja membentur kepala Yukito di belakangnya.

"Hyaaa, Yukito-_nii_!" serunya panik berpaling pada Yukito. Pemuda berkacamata itu cuma nyengir seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang benjol. "_Gomennasai_...!"

"_Daijoubu_, Sakura-_chan_."

Touya mendesah. "Dasar ceroboh..."

OooOOOooo

"Oi, karena tidak ada yang memasak, dan _Otousan _seperti biasa lembur di universitas, ayo keluar cari makan malam!" ajak Touya yang muncul di ambang pintu kamar membuat Sakura melonjak kaget dan buru-buru menutup flap ponselnya. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak menghampiri setelah mengambil mantel dan mengenakannya. Angin malam musim gugur tetap mampu membuat iga membeku.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi tadi?" tanya Touya menyelidik karena melihat rona merah di kedua pipi adiknya.

"Ee... Syaoran-_kun_..." jawab Sakura tanpa sekalipun memandang Touya dan hanya melewatinya dengan cepat.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan bocah sialan yang telah meninggalkanmu di tengah badai?' tanya Touya tidak suka sambil mengekori Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan rumah. Merasa diacuhkan, Touya pun menyambar lengan kirinya membuatnya membalikkan badan menghadapnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu menyukainya?" Sakura tetap menunduk menghindar dari tatapan Touya. "Dengar, tak akan kuizinkan kau berhubungan dengan bocah itu-"

Sakura melebarkan irisnya dan mendongak perhatian. "_Doushite_?"

"..._Suki ja nai_. (aku tidak suka)" Jawab Touya datar lalu melepaskan lengan adiknya.

"_Suki ja nai wa... dou shite_?" desak Sakura yang sekarang gantian mengekori Touya.

"Karena dia akan merebut sesuatu yang berharga dariku," gumam pemuda itu sambil membuka pintu depan, menunggu Sakura keluar, lalu menguncinya.

"_Nani_?" ulang Sakura karena tidak menangkap gumamannya. Touya menunduk memandangnya lalu melempar tangannya mengacak rambut adiknya. Saat mendongak gadis itu melihat senyum sendu yang terukir di wajahnya.

"_Saa, ikou_... (ayo, pergi)" Ia melangkah duluan dengan Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil berusaha menyamai langkah panjangnya.

Mereka masuk ke restoran keluarga yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah, memilih tempat di dekat jendela dan mulai memesan menu yang ditawarkan dalam satu paket cukup murah.  
Sambil menunggu, Touya menompang dagunya satu tangan memperhatikan Sakura yang entah kenapa kelihatan gelisah. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya ringan namun tetap waspada.

Sakura mendongak, lalu cepat menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Dahi Touya pun mengerut.

"Uung... _Aa_... _Ets_, umm..." Gadis itu memandangnya lagi dengan tergagap.

"Hn?" Touya menunggu.

"_O-o-onii... Oniichan_..." Sakura memulai, berusaha keras dengan kegagapan yang menguasainya. "Te-tentang keja-"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh pesanan mereka yang datang.

"..." Touya memperhatikan Sakura yang mengurungkan niatnya meneruskan pembicaraan dan mulai membuka sumpit namun agak kesusahan memegangnya dengan benar karena luka goresan di sikunya. Tanpa kata, Touya bangkit dan beranjak pindah ke samping adiknya. Sakura memandangnya bingung saat dirinya mengambil alih sumpitnya. "Buka mulutmu."

"Ho-hoee?" Gadis itu terpana. Tapi dengan ebi yang sudah disodorkan di depan mulutnya, mau tak mau Sakura pun membuka mulut dan melahapnya.

Sesi makan malam itu terus berlanjut dengan Touya yang telaten menyuapi Sakura (dan dirinya sendiri menggunakan sumpit yang sama).

Sakura sendiri terus merona dan debaran jantungnya tak mau melambat ke normal. Apalagi ia menyadari orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang mereka berdua perhatian. Bahkan ia mendengar desahan tertahan dari pasangan yang tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"_Mite yo_ (lihatlah), kau seharusnya bersikap seromantis itu padaku seperti pemuda di sana pada gadisnya!"

Panas melanda wajah Sakura semakin tak terkendali. Dan parahnya Touya tanpa peringatan menempelkan dahinya sendiri pada dahi gadis itu. "Monster, kau demam." Kata pemuda itu begitu tenang seperti tak terpengaruh dengan pandangan dan komentar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Beda jauh dengan Sakura.

"A-aku bukan Monster!" balas Sakura berbisik salah tingkah. Touya hanya tersenyum miring seperti biasanya.

Usai membayar bon, mereka keluar dari restoran keluarga itu. Touya melangkah dengan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku mantel seraya memandang jauh mengamati langit berbintang. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang berjalan tak begitu tenang.

"He-hei," panggil gadis itu seraya meraih lengan di depannya. Touya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

"Hn?"

"Ke-kenapa _Oniichan_ bisa... bisa setenang ini?"

Touya mengendikkan bahu. "Karena sudah sifatku." Namun kelihatannya Sakura tidak menyukai jawabannya. Kali ini ia bertanya serius. "_Nani ga okotte_, Monster? (ada sesuatu)"

"Tentang kejadian itu!" sembur Sakura tak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Kenapa _Oniichan_ bisa bersikap setenang ini setelah kejadian itu?"

"Kejadian... itu?" ulang Touya tidak paham. "Kejadian apa maksudmu?"

"Kejadian saat aku merawat _Oniichan_!"

Dahi Touya mengerut dalam, lalu, seperti merasa bersalah ia tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, tentang itu..." Sakura menunggu dengan debaran cepat tidak normal. "_Otousan_ memang sudah memberitahu kalau kau yang telah merawatku seharian, walaupun aku tak begitu ingat, tapi kuucapkan terima-"

"_Nani_?" sela Sakura terbelalak. "_Nanno itta no_ (apa yang kamu katakan)?"

"Hn? Tentu saja ucapan te-"

"_Chigau no_! (bukan) Kalimat sebelumnya!"

Touya agak kaget mendapat bentakan seperti itu. "Ee.. yaah.. _Otousan_ memang sudah memberitahu kalau kau yang telah merawatku seharian, walaupun... uh, aku tak begitu ingat, ta-"

"Tak begitu ingat?" ulang Sakura memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku samar-samar ingat saat kau menyuapiku, tapi... setelahnya seperti mimpi, lalu aku bangun pagi ini dengan kepala begitu- He-hei, Monster! Kenapa kau mena-"

"_Oniichan_ tak ingat dengan ciuman itu?" Sakura terisak. Airmata mengalir deras menyusuri pipinya dan jatuh ke beton trotoar.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" Touya panik karena Sakura mulai sesenggukan tak terkendali dan bahunya gemetar hebat. Tak tahu harus bagaimana dan merasa tak berdaya melihat tangis Sakura, Touya kontan menarik gadis itu ke dalam lipatan mantelnya; memeluknya erat. "Hei... Mon-ah, Sakura... Kumohon jangan menangis lagi... Tenanglah, memangnya apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?

...Beritahu aku, Sakura... Kalau memang ada masalah, aku..." Touya terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada parau. "...sebagai _Oniichan_-mu, aku akan selalu ada untuk memecahkan masalahmu..."

Tangis Sakura semakin keras. Putus asa, Touya hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya, sekuat tenaga memberikan ketenangan. Padahal hatinya terasa hancur melihat gadis yang paling disayanginya menangis seperti itu. Tak kuasa setetes airmata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Touya ikut menangis, namun menyembunyikannya dalam diam.

~continued to chappie 4~

aakh! kenapa si oni-baka b******k eto tega2x membuat sakura-ku tercinta menangis, haah? kuso!

**tenang, dong, bocah... masih ada kelanjutannya, kok~~**

**untuk, minna-chan, silahkan review ato lanjut ke chappie berikutx~~ douzo~~ m(_ _)m**


	4. chappie 4

**hi, hi, chappie berikutx ne, minna-chan~ masih dengan WARNING: kinomotocest teuteup iyeeyy!v^^v**

**happy reading~~!\^o^/**

**FEVERISH**

presented by:

vic

disclaimer:

CLAMP

~chappie four~

Tomoyo Daidouji tak pernah merasa segelisah ini saat bersama sahabatnya mengunjungi outline-outline di sepanjang daerah Shibuya. Padahal ini kencan mereka dan Tomoyo sudah menyiapkan segalanya agar kencan ini sukses, bahkan ia sudah mengorganisir kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan, tak lupa membawa _handycam_ kesayangannya dan membawa banyak cd kosong untuk merekam seluruh kegiatan mereka nantinya, terutama untuk merekam momen-momen _kawaii_ Sakura yang mencoba mengenakan katalog-katalog terbaru yang direkomendasikannya.

Namun kencan ini tidak menuai kesuksesan seperti yang diharapkannya. Karena Sakura, yang biasanya selalu riang dan bersemangat, tak pernah keberatan untuk menjadi model video Tomoyo, hari ini, dari semua hari, kelihatan begitu menderita. Lebih detailnya: selalu tampak merenung, tak memedulikan sekitarnya, sinar mata yang terus meredup dan nyaris kosong, lalu ekspresi murung yang senantiasa bergelayut di wajahnya.

Tomoyo, sebagai sahabat yang peka, sudah menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi Sakura seperti musang yang pandai berkelit, dengan senyum manisnya-yang sebenarnya bisa disebut seringai, tapi tetap manis-menukas perlahan, "_Daijoubu da yo_, Tomoyo-_chan_."

"_Hontou ni_? (benarkah?)" Tomoyo meragukannya karena ia sangat khawatir.

Seringai... ets, senyuman itu semakin tertarik melebar. "_Shimpai nai yo_! (jangan khawatir)" Dan tanpa disadari, aura tertekan membentenginya; membuat Tomoyo kesulitan untuk menanyakannya, atau mendekat kembali.

_Apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan isu Li-_kun_ yang mendadak akan pindah ke Hongkong?_ batin Tomoyo penasaran seraya mengerling pada sahabatnya, yang memegangi sehelai kaus _black-goth_ dengan _white skull-print_ serta tulisan _graphic_ **Rest In Peace** warna _gold-metalic_ di _center_-nya, namun pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela, seolah jiwanya terserap ke dalam kerumunan orang di jalanan.

"Saku-" Tomoyo akan memanggilnya tapi kalah cepat dengan Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku jalan-jalan sebentar, Tomoyo-_chan_?"

"_Ii wa ne_, Sakura-_chan_! (tentu saja boleh) Ayo kita-"

"_Hitori dake de_. (sendirian saja)" Selanya tegas dengan melempar senyum memohon. Tomoyo akan memprotes, tapi melihat ekspresinya, ia pun tak kuasa.

"Kamu yakin, sendirian?" Sakura mengangguk. "_Hai_... tapi aku akan menelponmu kalau sudah selesai nanti."

"_Sankyuu_, Tomoyo-_chan_." Dan seperti angin, Sakura melenggang ke luar, membaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Tomoyo menghela napas dan bergumam, "Aku harap setelah ini Sakura-_chan_ ceria kembali."

oooOOOooo

"Berhenti mengikutiku."

Syaoran Li melempar tatapan tajam bak kunai yang menusuk pada pemuda berambut biru kehitaman dan berkacamata minus, serta pada para pria berbadan tegap dengan jas hitam rapi dan kacamata hitam keren yang telah resmi menjadi _bodyguards_-nya.

Si pemuda berkacamata tertawa ringan. "_Sorry_, Master Xiao Lang~ Kami harus tetap berada di belakangmu untuk memastikan bahwa Master kami, Xiao Lang Li, tidak akan berniat untuk kabur."

Syaoran menggeritkan giginya geram. "Mana mungkin aku kabur, _Baka_? Aku hanya ingin sendirian, menyegarkan pikiranku dari semuanya sebentar, setelah orang-orang menyebalkan itu mengurungku hampir seminggu!"

"Mereka bukannya mengurungmu, kok. Cuma memberikan pelatihan kepemimpinan yang hebatnya bisa kau tuntaskan selama hampir seminggu, tepat sebelum hari keberangkatanmu. Kau tahu, aku bangga padamu, Master Xiao Lang!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Eriol!" tegas Syaoran tajam. Pemuda bernama lengkap Eriol Hiiragizawa itu pun terkekeh geli.

Syaoran merasa jengkel dengan keadaannya. Dengan mudah dijebak menerima tanggung jawab keluarganya padahal jelas-jelas dirinya masih muda! Kalau bukan akal licik Eriol...

Diliriknya Eriol yang pandangannya mulai teralihkan pada keramaian Shibuya. Syaoran tahu ini kali pertama sepupu jauhnya itu berada di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki yang padat, karena biasanya pemuda sok intelek itu selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan mendekam di perpustakaan kediamannya.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Syaoran. _Aku bisa memanfaatkan kepadatan ini_, pikirnya sambil melayangkan pandangan mencari celah, dan berhasil menemukannya. Dengan segera ia menjejakkan kaki, berlari menyelinap ke dalam kerumunan pejalan kaki. Para _bodyguard_-nya yang tanggap langsung bergerak mengejarnya, menyadarkan Eriol.

"Xiao Lang, kabur juga akhirnya..." gumamnya terhibur seraya menonton para pria berjas hitam menyeruak kerumunan padat di depannya.

Syaoran sendiri berhasil mengelak dari kejaran dengan menyelinap masuk ke dalam gang sempit, bersembunyi di sisi boks besi tempat sampah. Sedangkan para bodyguards-nya hanya melewati mulut gang itu tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

Senyum miring muncul. Syaoran lalu bergerak cepat menyusuri gang dan menemukan dirinya berada di jalanan yang tak kalah padat lainnya. Shibuya memang tempat yang luas, batinnya seraya melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang deretan pertokoan, dengan sadar melakukan window shopping walaupun ia tak begitu tertarik untuk membeli. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti, ekor mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah kecokelatan berbalut mantel warna pink berdiri sendirian di depan toko elektronik di seberangnya.

Syaoran pun bergerak mendekati gadis itu, yang ternyata sedang menonton tayangan dokumenter pohon Sakura. "Kinomoto-_chan_," panggilnya terpukau.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh. Kedua mata hijau _emerald_-nya melebar melihat pemuda berambut cokelat _hazel_ yang warnanya senada dengan mantel panjang di atas pakaian _china-style_ hijau pupus itu. "Syaoran-_kun_...?"

Syaoran tersenyum saat gadis itu mendekatinya. "_Konnichiwa_," salamnya hangat.

Sakura tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu mendadak melompat memeluk leher Syaoran, yang hampir terjungkal hilang keseimbangan. "Syaoran-_kun_...!"

"Kinomoto-_chan_?" tanya Syaoran kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Semburat warna merah terbesit di pipinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di taman Hachikoen, duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku, menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton pertunjukan musik jalanan ataupun yang tengah menunggu janji.

"..._Sou ka_?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Syaoran mendesah berat, lalu diangkatnya sebelah tangan mengusap kepala Sakura sambil berkata, "_Wakatta_."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menoleh pada pemuda itu yang mengangsurkan ketenangan lewat sentuhan tangan di kepalanya. "Aku... sudah berusaha semampuku untuk menekannya, tapi... setelah kejadian itu-"

"Kinomoto-_chan_," sela Syaoran lembut, "walaupun kau menyesal, perasaan itu tak akan memudar begitu saja, bukan? Memang hal seperti ini tak bisa diterima, tapi... tak peduli perasaan yang tidak wajar, tak peduli akan tanggapan orang, tak peduli merasa egois... hanya suka. Dan menyukai bukanlah suatu kesalahan, Kinomoto-_chan_. Dengan menyukai, seseorang akan menjadi kuat karena memiliki penompang semangat untuk menjalani kehidupan ini.

Makanya aku tak ingin Kinomoto-_chan_ semakin menderita, berhentilah menekan dirimu. Lagipula kau tidak menghadapinya sendirian, Kinomoto-_chan,_ ada aku di sisimu."

Sakura memandang Syaoran, hampir menangis kembali. "_A-arigatou gozaimasu_, Syaoran-_kun_..."

Senyum Syaoran berubah sendu. "Jangan. Aku tak pantas mendapat terima kasihmu," gumamnya sembari menarik kembali tangannya dan membuang muka.

"Tapi Syaoran-_kun_ sudah mau mendengarkanku, bukan? Selama ini... hanya pada Syaoran-_kun _saja..."

"Aku..." Syaoran menggantung ucapannya. Lalu diraihnya tangan halus Sakura dan meremasnya. Gadis itu memandangnya perhatian.

Syaoran menarik napas dalam, lalu melanjutkan, "Malam ini, pesawatku akan _take off_, Kinomoto-_chan_."

Iris _emerald _Sakura melebar. "Syaoran-_kun_...? Ja-jadi... isu tentang Syaoran-_kun_ pindah ke Hongkong itu..."

"_Hai_... Aku..." remasan tangannya pada Sakura menguat, "akan menjadi pemimpin Klan Li berikutnya.

Tapi sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan hal ini! Mereka yang memaksaku, hanya karena aku-lah sang pewaris tunggal! Bukannya aku tak ingin mengemban tanggung jawab ini, tapi... kalau harus sekarang, masa mudaku seperti dipertaruhkan! Padahal aku masih berumur 16 tahun! Apa yang bisa mereka harapkan dari remaja ingusan sepertiku?

Memang, aku... bisa menyerap semuanya... tapi tanggung jawab sebesar ini... aku belum siap..." Syaoran tersengal-sengal karena mengatakan semua itu tanpa bernapas. Sakura merasa prihatin. Diremasnya pula tangan pemuda itu dengan dua tangannya sendiri.

"Lagipula, dengan seenaknya mereka memindahkanku ke Hongkong... Padahal... padahal... aku belum mau pergi dari sini..." Ia berpaling pada Sakura. "Tapi aku tak bisa menolak. _Okaasan_... Aku menerimanya demi _Okaasan_..."

"Syaoran-_kun_, kamu melakukan hal yang benar."

"Kurasa, aku memang melakukan hal yang benar. Aku sudah memikirkannya selama pelatihan." Lanjutnya tak melepaskan pandangan dari kedua iris _emerald_ di depannya. "Aku terlalu pengertian, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul menyetujui.

"Padahal sebenarnya aku begitu munafik." Ucapnya muram membuat Sakura mengerjab tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya selama ini... aku mengatakan hal yang hanya ingin kau dengar, Kinomoto-_chan_."

"Syaoran-_kun_?"

"Selama ini aku berpura-pura mengerti, tentang perasaanmu, dan segalanya. Karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang bahunya bisa kau sandari... Menjadi orang yang bisa kau mintai pertolongan, nasehat, meskipun sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bisa terus berada di sisimu..." Syaoran menhela napas sesaat, lalu, "Entah kapan perasaan ini muncul, kurasa ini adalah awal dari kemunafikanku..."

"Syaoran-_kun_, apakah kamu-"

Syaoran mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyum getir. "_Hai,_ Kinomoto-_chan_."

Sakura tercekat. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggelayuti dirinya. "_Go-gomennasai_, Syaoran-_kun_... Aku..."

"_Kamaimasen_, Kinomoto-_chan_. (tidak apa-apa) Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu bahwa perasaan ini hanyalah sepihak... dari sisiku saja."

"Aku telah menyakiti Syaoran-_kun_." Gadis itu menundukkan wajah, tak berani memandang iris cokelat _hazel_ milik Syaoran.

Dengan kekanak-kanakan, Syaoran menggetok kepala Sakura dengan dahinya.

"Aw," aduh Sakura karena getokannya agak terlalu keras. Syaoran tertawa, kali ini terlihat begitu lepas.

"Aku sudah sangaaat bahagia... Karena selama ini-sejak kita menjadi partner membuat _onigiri_ waktu di kelas 1 dulu-bisa bersama-sama Kinomoto-_chan_!" ungkap pemuda itu riang. Angin musim gugur melambaikan helai-helai rambut cokelatnya, dan meniup wajah Sakura yang merah padam. "A-aku juga bahagia bisa bersama Syaoran-_kun_."

Hening mulai menyelimuti keduanya, sampai mereka saling menoleh dan kemudian berbagi senyum hangat.

"Nah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi perpisahan yang menyenangkan, ya?" cetus Syaoran seraya bangkit berdiri serta menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya merengkuh kepala gadis itu hingga dirinya bisa menghirup harum _shampoo_ yang menguar dari rambut merah kecokelatannya.

Rona di wajah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun ia tak menolak dipeluk Syaoran, malah tangannya terangkat ke balik punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Kinomoto-_chan_..." desah Syaoran berat.

"_A-atashi mo_, (aku juga)" jawab Sakura.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik mulai sekarang,"

"_Hai_..."

"_Tsunakattara guchiru no mo aride, dekita itoki wa denwa shitte, okay_? (kalau segalanya semakin berat bagimu, segera hubungi aku, ya)"

"_Okay_." Sakura terisak. Airmata mulai menetes kembali membasahi kemeja _china-style_ Syaoran.

Syaoran tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut gadis itu penuh sayang. Ia belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya sekarang. Ia tahu setelah ini tak akan ada pertemuan lagi di antara mereka. Andai saja ia bisa menggendalikan waktu, ia ingin menghentikan putarannya agar bisa sedikit lebih lama berada di sisi Sakura, memeluknya seperti ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dering halus dari saku mantel Sakura. Mereka pun melepaskan diri dan gadis itu menarik ponselnya. Ternyata dari Tomoyo.  
Saat Sakura menjawab panggilannya, Syaoran tak melepaskan matanya dari sosok gadis itu. Sampai suatu bisikan halus dari balik punggung mengusiknya.

"Aku melihatnya, Xiao Lang~"

Syaoran pun tersentak dan berbalik mendapati Eriol dengan senyum liciknya. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk_," pemuda berkacamata itu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya beraturan, "...Ternyata kau kabur untuk menemuinya, yaa? Wah, wah, aku tidak mengganggu, kan?"

Syaoran cuma tersenyum, mood-nya sedang bagus untuk tidak menanggapi sepupunya yang jahil itu. "Bagaimana pun aku harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Kinomoto-_chan_."

"_I see_..." Eriol menoleh pada Sakura yang telah menutup flap ponselnya. "Yakin ini akan jadi perpisahan selamanya?"

Syaoran melayangkan tatapan maut padanya. "Kau pikir ulah siapa sampai aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang, hah?"

Eriol tergelak. Lalu seolah mengacuhkan Syaoran, dengan santai ia melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya. "_Hi, Sweet Cherry_~ _See, we meet again_~"

"Hiiragizawa-_kun_? _Aa, konnichiwa_..."

Pemuda itu tertawa geli. "Aku lebih suka dipanggil '_Honey_', _Sweet Cherry_~"

Sakura mengerjab tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Syaoran memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu melayangkan _chop _ke kepala sepupunya itu. "_Baka no koto wa yoshinasai_... (berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu)"

"_Gee, ittai_, Xiao Lang!" seru Eriol meringis seraya mengusap benjolan di kepalanya.

oooOOOooo

Gelisah. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Touya saat ini. Selama dua hari, setelah kejadian selepas dari restauran keluarga malam itu, Sakura mengacuhkannya. Lebih tepatnya: menghindar sejauhnya dari jangkauannya. Padahal adalah ketakutan terbesarnya untuk diacuhkan, kemudian tidak dianggap oleh orang paling berharga baginya.

Touya sudah berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya, mendekat, namun Sakura terus menjauh. Membuat rasa gelisah itu menjadi frustasi.

"Kau harus menanyakan apa masalahnya, Touya." Kata Yukito memberinya nasehat saat Touya mengumbar kegelisahannya.

"Menanyakan? Bagaimana bisa kalau kami tidak saling tatap muka?" protes Touya mengerang kesal.

Yukito tertawa. "Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Di mana sosok Touya yang tak terlalu memusingkan masalah di sekitarnya itu?"

"Salahkan Monster..." gerutu Touya seraya menutup _portfolio_-nya. Ia tak bisa fokus untuk membuat ilustrasi saat ini.

"Waah, Sakura-_chan_ memberi dampak yang besar bagimu, ya?"

"..." Touya melempar _portfolio_ ke meja kerja sang Novelis _Romance_, lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Touya, _deadline_," ucap Yukito memperingatkannya. Namun hanya dibalas dengusan sinis.

"Kalau masalah dengan Monster ini selesai, akan kuselesaikan dalam satu waktu."

Yukito mendesah. "Touya," panggilnya sebelum sahabatnya sampai ke ambang pintu. "Jangan terlalu memaksa Sakura-_chan_."

"Cuma itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya menghindariku, Yuki." Kata Touya datar, dan sepenuhnya meninggalkan sang Novelis _Romance_ sendirian.

oooOOOooo

Sakura melangkahkan kaki melewati ruang tamu sepulang dari Shibuya siang itu. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Touya yang duduk santai di sofa dengan pandangan terfokus pada layar televisi. Tanpa berhenti untuk menyapa, Sakura beranjak cepat menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga ke tujuh saat sebuah tanggan mencekal lengannya kuat. Sakura yang terkejut berpaling dan mendapati wajah Touya yang memandangnya tidak suka.

"Apakah begitu berat menyapaku sebentar saja?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan muka dan berusaha melepas cekalan Touya.

"Monster, jawab aku!" desak Touya yang cekalannya semakin kuat.

"Le-lepaskan-"

"Tak akan kulepaskan sampai kau menjawabku, Monster!"

Sakura berontak keras, masih tidak memandang Touya. "Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memandangku? Apa kau mulai membenciku? Kau mengacuhkanku karena membenciku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, _Oniichan_!" jerit Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir. Touya yang hilang kontrol akan dirinya mendorong Sakura hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding. Ia merentangkan satu tangannya yang bebas bertumpu pada dinding, membuat penjara tangan. Dirinya sendiri membungkuk sangat dekat pada gadis itu. "Aku tidak suka diacuhkan olehmu, Sakura," bisiknya tajam. "Dan aku bisa memaksamu sangat keras sampai kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi."

Kali ini Sakura menatapnya, airmata terbendung di kedua kelopak matanya. "Salahmu... Ini salahmu, _Oniichan_..."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Touya. "Salahku? Apa mak-"

"_Oniichan_ menciumku!"

Touya mengerjab kaget. "N-nanda...? Aku... Aku menciummu?" Perlahan ia menarik diri dan melepas cekalannya pada Sakura. "Aku mencium... mu...?"

Telunjuknya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya, dan lalu menunjuk pipi di depannya, meminta konfirmasi. Sakura meraih telunjuk itu dan menyentuhkannya tepat di bibirnya.

Ekor matanya turun memandang bibir merah mungil Sakura, dan sedetik kemudian ia menarik kasar telunjuknya. Kilatan syok terpantul di mata cokelatnya. Touya menggeleng berkali-kali, "Ya-yang benar saja... Ti-tidak mungkin...

Kapan aku-" ucapannya terhenti karena menangkap ekspresi terluka Sakura.

Airmata gadis itu tumpah. Dan dengan sentakan kuat, Sakura mendorongnya dan berlari naik menuju kamarnya hingga terdengar suara pintu dibanting kasar.

Touya yang tersadar dari ketidakpercayaannya kontan melesat ke kamar Sakura. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam, mendapati gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, menangis teredam.

"Sakura..." panggilnya mendekat. Dengan ragu-ragu disentuhnya bahu Sakura yang gemetar hebat. "De-dengarkan aku... Aku tak mungkin menciummu-"

"Tapi _Oniichan_ benar-benar menciumku!" potong Sakura dengan tangis yang membasahi pipi. "Saat itu siang hari, tepat di depan balkon itu, _Oniichan_ memelukku, mengatakan sesuatu; menanyakan apakah _Oniichan_ boleh bersikap egois, aku memperbolehkannya, dan kemudian _Oniichan_ menciumku! Apa _Oniichan_ melupakannya?"

Touya membuka mulutnya tapi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dirinya begitu shock mendengar penuturan Sakura. "...Aku ...tidak ingat kalau aku sudah ...Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku menciummu, Sakura? A-aku... kau... adikku..."

Tangis Sakura semakin keras. Mendengarnya membuat jantung Touya seperti tercabik-cabik.

"Aku tahu... Se-seharusnya ci-ciuman itu... t-tak boleh terjadi tapi, tapi aku... aku tak peduli... aku tak keberatan... karena aku menyukaimu, _Oniichan_! Sangat menyukaimu, sejak dulu!"

Touya terpana. Kali ini jantungnya yang tadi terasa sakit berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Suatu perasaan mengalir deras menjebol benteng pertahanan kasat mata yang sudah susah payah dibangun di sekeliling hatinya selama ini. Terus mengalir membawa kembali gelenyar-gelenyar aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Membawa panas membara di wajah, telinga, serta lehernya.

Namun moralnya menjerit. Terdengar menusuk menyadarkan bahwa bagaimana pun perasaan yang selama ini menguasainya adalah terlarang! Bagaimana pun mereka bersaudara!

"Sa-Sakura... aku... aku ini ka-" Touya berhenti. Mendadak ia tak bisa bernapas dengan lancar. Oksigen yang seharusnya mengalir tak bisa diedarkan ke otak, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir.

"_O-Onii, Oniic-chan_?" panggil Sakura takut dan cemas karena Touya tak menanggapinya. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi untuk memohon maaf namun mengatupkannya kembali saat dirinya direngkuh dalam dekapan erat.

Dan kemudian ia mendengarnya. Suara memukul keras dalam dada Touya. Bertalu-talu tak terkendali. Ia juga merasakannya. Emosi Touya yang terfokus pada dirinya. Hanya pada dirinya.

Berhasil menyadari perasaan Touya, Sakura tersenyum. Tangis memang belum reda. Tapi sekarang ia menangis bahagia.

oooOOOooo

Senyum senantiasa mengembang di bibirnya. Pembawaannya semakin ceria. Dengan aura-aura positif menguar yang membuatnya semakin mempesona sekitarnya. Terutama Tomoyo. Gadis berambut panjang itu tak pernah mengira setelah sesi kesedihan yang melanda Sakura akhir pekan lalu, sahabatnya itu bisa seceria ini. Walaupun sebenarnya keanehan masih bergelayut dalam pikirannya, tetapi Tomoyo senang melihat Sakura yang ceria seperti ini.

Padahal awalnya, sejak pemberitahuan bahwa Syaoran Li pindah ke Hongkong dalam waktu selamanya, Tomoyo was-was akan keadaan Sakura yang mungkin saja semakin terpuruk. Namun ia lega karena kelihatannya gadis bermata hijau _emerald_ itu bisa menerima pemberitahuan itu dengan baik.

Tapi tetap saja perubahan pada diri Sakura yang terkesan mendadak itu memberikan kejanggalan besar serta rasa penasaran yang tak bisa dienyahkan Tomoyo. Ia bertanya-tanya_, apakah mungkin seseorang yang ditinggal pergi oleh yang disukainya akan seceria ini setelahnya?_

_ Atau... sebenarnya Sakura berpura-pura ceria padahal di hatinya memendam perasaan luka?_

_Ah, Tomoyo! Hentikan kecemasanmu yang terlalu berlebihan_! _Sakura_-chan wa daijoubu da yo_!_ tegurnya dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tomoyo-_chan, daijoubu_?" tanya Sakura seraya menepuk pelan bahunya.

Tomoyo tersentak dari pikirannya, menoleh pada Sakura. "_Daijoubu itsumou_!" pekiknya kelewat riang.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Ima _Tomoyo-_chan no ban wa_... (sekarang gilirannya Tomoyo, nih) Tuh, Arisugawa-_sensei _terus memanggilmu."

Tomoyo berpaling pada pria berbadan atletis yang bersenandung lucu memanggil namanya. "Daidouji_rin_~ Giliranmu ambil nilai, lho~" Beberapa anak tertawa mendengarnya.

Tomoyo melempar senyum meminta maaf dan segera menghampiri Arisugawa-_sensei_ yang memberinya bola oranye. "_Drable_ dari sana dan langsung _shoot,_ yaa~ Kalau tidak _goal_, kukurangi nilai **P.E**-mu, lhoo~"

Tomoyo meringis. "_Hai, Sensei_." Lalu ia mulai berlari men-_drable _bola.

"_Ganba, ganba, ganbatte_!" sorak Sakura memberinya semangat. Tomoyo pun berhasil melakukan shoot dengan mulus diikuti tepuk tangan dari semuanya.

"Waah, _nice shoot_! _Sweet_ Tomo _player_, yaa?" Seperti biasa Eriol Hiiragizawa, yang telah menjadi siswa baru beberapa hari ini, muncul tiba-tiba di samping Sakura.

"Eriol-_kun _juga melihatnya? Tomoyo-_chan _memang hebat!" seru Sakura antusias.

Tomoyo menghampiri mereka, dan membalas sapaan manis Eriol. "Hiiragizawa-_kun_ juga hebat. _Shoot_-mu mempesona siswi-siswi di sana, tuh~" ia terkikik geli menunjuk sekumpulan siswi yang berkerumun di bangku penonton yang membawa spanduk warna-warni bertuliskan ERIOLOVEY.

Eriol dengan kalem melambaikan tangan serta tersenyum manis yang kontan membuat para gadis fans-nya memekik terpesona. Sakura dan Tomoyo saling memandang dan kemudian tertawa. "_Are,_ Hiiragizawa-_kun_! Mereka sangat menyukaimu~"

"Ah, gadis-gadis. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung disukai oleh mereka. Padahal aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa." Kata Eriol merendah. "Tapi aku akan lebih tersanjung lagi jika dua gadis manis di depanku ini tidak keberatan menemaniku jalan-jalan sore ini?"

"Kalau Sakura-_chan_ mau, aku juga!" cetus Tomoyo. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dan Eriol kontan membungkuk anggun berterima kasih.

Setelah dering bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi merdu, ketiga remaja itu bergerak bersama keluar kelas menyusuri koridor. Di belakang mereka, seperti biasa, fans Eriol mengikuti.

"Kupikir sesekali Hiiragizawa-_kun_ mengajak mereka jalan-jalan, boleh juga," komentar Tomoyo ringan.

Eriol tertawa. "_Okay_, tapi saat aku punya waktu luang untuk mereka, ya~"

Sampai di halaman sekolah, mereka terkejut saat Sakura memekik senang, "_Oniichan_?" dan gadis itu berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, dengan kemeja flanel putih dan celana jeans hitam, yang berdiri bersedekap dan bersandar santai pada sisi gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswi yang lewat memandangi sosoknya yang keren terpesona.

"Eh? Touya-_niisan_?" Tomoyo merasa heran karena tak biasanya kakak laki-laki Sakura datang ke Seijyuu-_kotogakko_.

Terlihat Sakura menubrukkan diri memeluk dada pemuda itu dengan suka cita. Dan Touya sendiri tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang.

"_Nee, Sweet Cherry no kareshii ka_? (pacar Sweet Cherry, ya)" tanya Eriol penasaran, namun nadanya terdengar tertarik.

"_Chigau no, demo Sakura-chan no ani da wa._ (bukan, tapi kakak laki-laki Sakura)" Jawab Tomoyo bergerak menghampiri dua bersaudara itu. "_Konnichiwa_, Touya-_niisan._"

Sakura melepas pelukannya dengan wajah merona yang luput dari Tomoyo. Touya membalas salamnya hangat, lalu memandang Eriol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Eriol yang tanggap membungkuk sopan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya seorang gentleman. "Eriol Hiiragizawa _desu. Douzo yoroshiku, Aniki-san_."

Alis Touya terangkat. "Touya-_sama omae no tame da, Meganecchi_. (Tuan Touya untukmu, bocah kacamata)"

"_Oniichan_!" tegur Sakura karena Touya memperolok Eriol. Namun Eriol hanya tergelak. Sedangkan Tomoyo terkikik geli.

"Tidak biasanya Touya-_niisan_ datang ke mari," kata Tomoyo.

"_For picking up his belong princess_." Celutuk Eriol bersenandung _Eigo_.

Touya memandang si kacamata kembali, senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya. "_You bet_," balasnya mengintimidasi. Sakura pun menyodok perutnya, yang cuma dibalas tawa.

"_Saa, ikou_..." Touya menggetok kepala adiknya santai.

"Tapi hari ini kami bertiga ingin jalan-jalan-"

Touya memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. "Hari ini aku punya waktu luang untukmu, Monster." Dan efeknya, Sakura menganggukkan kepala, mulai terbius.

Touya berpaling pada dua remaja lainnya. "Boleh kan aku membawa adikku sekarang? Kalian bisa jalan-jalan bersama lain kali."

"_Kamaimasen,_ Touya-_niisan._"

"_It ain't a big deal_, Touya-_sama_."

Touya melempar senyum pada mereka lalu menarik Sakura keluar dari halaman sekolah menuju ke sebuah sepeda gunung yang diparkir tidak jauh.

"Ayo naik!" sahut Touya yang sudah siap di atas sepeda.

"Hoeee, _Oniichan_...! Masa lagi-lagi naik sepeda? Kan sudah jelas tidak ada boncengannya!" protes Sakura yang tersadar dari bius kakaknya.

"Kubonceng di depan," balas Touya santai. Para siswi dan siswa yang melihat mereka terkikik geli.

"_Demo_!" Sakura menoleh pada kedua temannya yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang mengamati mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin bersamaku, Sa~ ku~ ra~?" tanya Touya menggoda. Sakura terpana, kembali terbius.

"_KAWAII_~!" pekik Tomoyo gemas dari balik lensa handycam-nya, men-_zoom out_ Touya dan Sakura di atas satu sepeda.

Eriol memandangi mereka, yang mulai menjauh diikuti tawa lainnya, dengan sinar mata yang tertarik. "Kau yakin mereka cuma 'adik-kakak'?" tanyanya pada cewek di sampingnya.

Tomoyo menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "_Nanno itta no_?"

Eriol tersenyum misterius. "Kau tidak lihat rona merah di wajah _Sweet Cherry_ tadi? Dan ekspresi yang tidak wajar untuk seorang adik terhadap kakaknya sendiri?"

Tomoyo menunduk menonton rekamannya, mengerutkan dahi, dan berpaling kembali kepada pemuda berkacamata itu. "Maksudnya...?"

Eriol tertawa renyah. "_Sibling incest_."

"_Sibling in_- ..._are_, Hiiragizawa-_kun_!" sembur Tomoyo memandang Eriol kaget dan geli. "Tidak mungkin mereka seperti itu! Touya dan Sakura cuma saling menyayangi, itu saja! Umm... Kurasa lebih tepat disebut _sibling complex_."

Eriol mengendikkan bahu ringan. Tidak memrotes atau pun menyetujui.

"Hiiragizawa-_kun_ terlalu sering baca _shoujou manga_, ya?"

"Yup. Terakhir yang kubaca, sih, judulnya **Koi Kaze**," Eriol mengingat-ingat, "**Please Twins!**, **Boku wa Imouto ni Koi Suru**... Ah, aku juga pernah menonton video _anime dub_ **Myself; Yourself** lewat _YouTube!_, dimana dua karakter lainnya-kembar, lho!-menjadi _couple in the end_. (1)"

Tomoyo kali ini menatapnya aneh. Namun Eriol tetap memasang senyum manis tak berdosa.

"_So_... acara jalan-jalannya tetap jadi, kan? Aku tidak keberatan cuma berdua _Sweet Tomo_, kok~"

"..._Gomennasai_, Hiiragizawa-_kun_, kalau Sakura-_chan_ tidak ikut, aku tidak bisa."

"_Hoo... I see_..." Eriol mengangguk menggerti, lalu mendesah, "Padahal aku ingin mengunjungi Akihabara, lhoo... Kudengar di sana menggelar event **Comiket** (2) musim gugur..."

Tomoyo tergelak. "Kamu yakin bukan _Otaku_?"

"Fuuh... Memangnya ada _Otaku_ yang penampilannya mempesona seperti diriku ini?" kata Eriol mengendikkan bahu dengan santa. Tomoyo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, berusaha memaklumi.

oooOOOooo

"_Oniichan_," panggil Sakura kepada kakaknya yang sedang menyantap _burger_. Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kedai makanan siap saji yang ramai.

"_Oniichan_!" Kali ini Sakura memaki karena Touya tidak menanggapinya sedari tadi.

"Hn?" gumam Touya setelah menghabiskan _burger_-nya.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke mana?" Sakura menatapnya dengan sinar mata penuh harap.  
Namun langsung meredup seiring jawaban Touya yang singkat, "Rumah."

"Hoeee? Masa kita langsung pulang begitu saja, sih, _Oniichan_? Kita kan belum kencan!" maki Sakura dengan merendahkan nadanya.

Tersenyum miring Touya sembari menjangkau sepotong kentang goreng. "Bukannya tadi sudah?"

Sakura menggeritkan giginya keki. "Menonton pertandingan sepakbola itu disebut kencan?"

"Aku memang ingin menontonnya. Pertandingan persahabatan antar kesebelasan SMU... Ah, sudah lama sekali saat-saat aku menjadi bagian dari tim kesebelasan Seijyuu-_kotogakko_, ya?" Touya mulai menerawang, tenggelam dalam kenangan masa SMU-nya.

"_Mou_... _Hige oyaji wa_... (dasar kakek tua)" desah Sakura cemberut. Touya yang mendengarnya langsung menggetok kepala adiknya.

"_Oniichan, ittai nan_? (apa-apaan, sih)"

"Aku masih muda, Monster. Camkan itu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, semakin sebal. "_Oniichan wa baka no yo_!"

Touya mendengus, padahal dalam hati tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang begitu lucu. "Sudahlah, cepat habiskan burger-mu, gendut. Hari sudah malam."

"Salah siapa yang membuang waktu sampai dua jam hanya untuk mendekam di stadion? Huuh..."

"Yaah, karena _Ojisan_ pemilik kedai tempatku _part-time_ memberi dua tiket gratis, aku tak bisa menolak begitu saja, kan?" ujar Touya mengendikkan bahu santai. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya. Serta merta Sakura berdiri mengekorinya sampai keluar kedai.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kita kencan sungguhan!" sahut Sakura seraya memeluk erat lengan Touya.

Alis Touya terangkat sebelah, menunduk memandangnya. "Kau ini pemaksa sekali, ya, orangnya?"

"Habis, kita kan sudah jadi pasangan dan... dan aku juga sudah mematuhi tiga peraturan yang _Oniichan_ buat, kok!" kata Sakura membela diri teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

**FLASHBACK**~

"Jadi sekarang kita adalah pasangan, kan, _Oniichan_?"

Touya tersenyum miring. "Menurutmu?"

"_Sou da wa_!" cetus Sakura tegas.

Touya terdiam sebentar, ekspresinya mulai serius. "Kau sadar resikonya, kan, Monster?"

"Aku bukan Monster! Dan, _hai_, aku sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi... karena aku sa-sangat menyukai... uh, _Oniichan_, jadi... resiko apapun akan... akan kutanggung!"

"Biar aku saja yang menanggungnya, _Bak_a." Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kok...? Tapi, kan, aku juga..."

"Aku akan melindungimu. Nah, yang kau perlu lakukan adalah mematuhi peraturan- Oi, Monster, kau dengar, kan?"

Sakura, yang tadi terpana mendengar ucapan Touya yang akan melindunginya, terkesiap. Wajahnya merona sangat. "A-aku... Aku dengar, kok..." jawabnya lirih.

Touya hampir saja ikut merona, namun ia pandai menahan emosinya. "Ini peraturan yang kubuat, dan kau harus memperhatikannya. Pertama, tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun."

"Hoeee? Tapi Sya," Sakura buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya kembali, lalu, "...Oke, tidak akan kuberitahukan pada siapapun."

Touya memandangnya sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Kedua, bersi-"

"Bagaimana dengan _Otousan_? Apakah kita tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini-"

"Monster, kau tahu artinya 'pada siapapun', bukan?"

Sakura diam. Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih dan bersalah menderanya. Namun ia tersentak saat tangannya digenggam hangat. Ia pun menoleh pada Touya yang mengangsurkan senyum menenangkan. "Kedua, bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Bersikap seperti biasanya?" ulang Sakura bingung.

"Yaah, kau tahu, seperti biasa ketika aku memanggilmu Monster, mencelamu, mengganggumu, lalu kau yang sebal menginjak kakiku, menyodokku... seperti itulah."

"Kenapa _Oniichan_ selalu seperti itu? Selalu membuatku jengkel padahal aku begitu menyukaimu." Gumam Sakura cemberut.

Kali ini Touya tak bisa menahan panas yang menjalari wajahnya. "I-itu... itu karena... uuh, su-sudah tugasku sebagai seorang kakak yang baik untuk mengganggumu kapanpun!"

Sakura memandangnya. "Sekarang kan hubungan kita-"

"Aku tetap menjadi _Oniichan_-mu dan... dan... kekasihmu!" sela Touya salah tingkah. "Puas?"

Sakura pun tertawa geli. "Puas sekali~"

"_Che_..." Touya memalingkan wajah mencoba menetralkan kembali emosinya. Sakura memandangi tingkah kakak sekaligus kekasihnya, merasa terhibur.

"Ya-yang ketiga, ehm, tidak ada kontak fisik yang berlebihan."

Iris hijau Sakura melebar. Mulutnya terbuka untuk bertanya kembali tapi Touya dengan langsung menjelaskannya. "Maksudnya, hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan dan berpelukan, itu saja."

"Hoee? Tapi, kan, _Oniichan_ pernah menciumku! Dan... itu... ciuman pertama... ku... _ets_, umm..."

Keduanya sama-sama merona sangat. Touya menarik napas, menenangkan diri. "Dan itu yang terakhir."

"Hoee? Tapi _Oniichan _tidak ingat sama sekali, kan?" protes Sakura. Touya kembali salah tingkah.

"Te-terserahlah. Yang penting, kontak fisik berlebihan harus dihindari. Artinya, kau tidak boleh menyerangku tiba-tiba."

"Ho-hoeee? Ma-mana mungkin aku duluan yang- Itu _Oniichan_! _Oniichan_ yang saat itu-"

"Aku? Fuh, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu... Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Kau-lah yang harus diwaspadai... Hormon remaja seumuranmu akan sering meledak-ledak. Mungkin saja satu kali saat kau tidak mampu mengendalikan peningkatannya, malam-malam kau-"

"MESUUUUM!" Sakura mulai memukul-mukul kakaknya sebal. Touya cuma tertawa mencoba menghindari pukulannya.

"Hahaha... Lihat siapa yang menyerang duluan sekarang~ Dasar Monster...!"

~**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Baguslah kau bisa mematuhinya." Tanggap Touya begitu santai. Padahal Sakura yang mengingat hal itu semakin merona wajahnya.

"_Oniichan_ benar-benar menyebalkan, huuh..."

"Itu sudah sifatku." Touya membalasnya ringan. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan Tokyo untuk kembali menuju stasiun.

"Uung?" ekor mata Sakura menangkap sebuah boks warna-warni di depan toko pernak-pernik. "U-uwaaah, _Oniichan! Mite, mite! Purikan__ da yo_!"

"Hn?" Touya melihatnya. Boks mesin foto stiker. Ia tak kuasa ditarik Sakura yang bersemangat menuju ke dalam boks itu. Padahal gadis-gadis yang melewati mereka terkikik geli. Apalagi yang ada di toko pernak-pernik.

"Kau ini memang memalukan, Monster!" cela Touya senewen setelah mereka berada di dalam boks. Baru kali ini dirinya ber-_purikan_.

"Apa salahnya, sih~ Aku cuma ingin punya foto yang mesra dengan _Oniichan_-ku tersayang~" ujar Sakura riang seraya mengambil pose memeluk lengan Touya erat dan tersenyum ceria, tak menyadari semburat warna merah di pipi kakaknya.

"Pose begini kau sebut mesra?" tanya Touya mencela setelah lampu _blitz_ menerangi mereka.

Tapi Sakura tidak mendengarnya, terlalu bersemangat untuk berpose. "Pose lagi, _Oniichan_! ..._Cheese_~" Sekarang ia membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya di kanan-kiri kepala Touya. Walaupun untuk itu ia harus berjinjit.

Lampu _blitz _menyala kembali, dan tiba-tiba keseimbangan Sakura kacau. Ia pun jatuh ke dada bidang kakaknya.

"_Baka_. Ceroboh."

Sakura, dengan muka merah padam, menarik dirinya mundur. "_Gomennasai_!"

Touya tersenyum miring. Lalu tanpa peringatan ia merengkuh wajah gadis itu, menariknya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Ia menahan napas dengan dada berdebar keras menunggu apa yang terjadi. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, menunggu sentuhan di bibirnya.

Lampu _blitz_ menyala lagi.

Lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahinya.

Terkesiap, Sakura membuka mata, menatap wajah tersenyum mencela di depannya.

"Hoee?"

"Selesai. Ayo keluar." Touya melepasnya dan bergerak keluar boks. Sakura sendiri langsung merosot lemas. Dadanya berdebar keras dan wajahnya memanas.

"A-apa-apaan? _Oniichan_ tadi apa-apaan, siiih?" Sakura memaki tertahan seraya menempelkan tangan di kedua pipinya. Mencoba menurunkan panasnya.

"Oi, Monster! Kau tidak mau keluar melihat hasil fotonya?"

Sakura menggerutu sebal sambil bangkit keluar dari boks. Mendapati Touya yang masih dengan senyum miringnya memandangi stiker panjang di tangannya.

"_Oniichan_!"

Touya menoleh. "Hn?"

"Tadi itu-"

"Nih, _purikan_-mu, Monster... Hasilnya lumayan, aku tetap tampak keren, ya? Posemu juga...lumayan." Sela Touya sembari menyodorkan stiker foto tersebut pada Sakura.

"Hoeee~ Benar~ Hasilnya bagus sekali~" pekik Sakura mengagumi hasilnya. "Eh? _Matte, matte_... Ada yang kurang!" Sakura berpaling pada Touya. "Foto pose terakhir mana?"

Touya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan dengan tenangnya melangkahkan kaki kembali.

"_Oniichan_!" Sakura harus berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya. "Tadi itu apa-apaan, sih?"

"Hn? Apanya?"

"Tadi _Oniichan_ mau menciumku, kaan?"

Touya tergelak. "Menurutmu?"

"_Oniichan_...!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, pulang! Sebelum kereta terakhir meninggalkan kita." Touya merangkul Sakura dan kali ini tersenyum begitu lembut. "Kencan yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Huuh..." Sakura hanya memalingkan wajah pura-pura cemberut padahal sebenarnya hanya ingin menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sampai di stasiun, mereka menemukan satu kereta jurusan Tomoeda yang akan segera berangkat. Buru-buru Touya membeli karcis di loket dan setelah itu bersama Sakura bergerak masuk ke dalam kereta tepat sebelum pintu otomatis saling bergeser menutup.

"Fuuh... Nyaris saja!" sahut Sakura bernapas lega mengambil bangku penumpang sebelah kanan yang masih longgar menyisakan tempat untuk duduk.

Touya tersenyum, akan mencelanya kembali, namun seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang juga mengambil bangku penumpang di sebelah kanan tiba-tiba bersuara, "Lho, Sakura-_chan_, ya?"

Sakura menoleh pada pria itu, begitu juga Touya, dan berseru riang mengenalinya. "Sakurazuka-_sensei_? _Aa, konbanwa_," ia menganggukkan dagunya memberi hormat.

"Panggil saja dengan Seishirou, aku tidak keberatan." Kata pria itu tersenyum ramah.

"_Aa, hai_... Seishirou-_sensei, konbanwa_," ulang Sakura dengan senyum malu. Touya memandangi pria itu dengan selidik.

Seishirou menyadari pandangan itu dan mengangsurkan senyum ramah juga. " Touya-_kun_, ya? Kelihatannya kau sudah sehat."

Touya agak terkejut karena tak menyangka kalau pria itu mengenalinya. "_Oniichan_, ini Seishirou-_sensei_. Dokter kenalan _Otousan _di universitas yang dulu pernah memeriksa demam _Oniichan_." Sakura menjelaskan sebelum dirinya sempat bertanya.

"Ah, _wakarimashit_a. Saat itu Touya-_kun_ tengah tidak sadarkan diri, ya? Jadi ini kali pertama kau melihatku. _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Seishirou Sakurazuka desu. Douzo yoroshiku._"

Touya membungkukkan badan-walaupun susah dalam kereta yang tengah bergerak melintas, apalagi ia harus berdiri bersama penumpang lainnya yang tidak kebagian bangku-dan menjawab sopan, "Touya Kinomoto _desu. Douzo yoroshiku, Sensei_."

"Apakah kalian baru dari jalan-jalan, ya?" tanya Seishirou masih tersenyum. "Merayakan kesembuhan Touya-_kun_?"

"_Chigau_, Seishirou-_sensei_. Kami tadi habis ken-"

"Menonton pertandingan kesebelasan antar SMU, _Sensei_." Touya memotong cepat dan melempar tatapan memperingatkan pada Sakura yang tadi nyaris memberi tahu doktek muda itu tentang kencan mereka.

Sakura yang sadar hanya bisa meringis malu.

_Dasar ceroboh_, kata Touya tanpa suara mencela adiknya. Dan Sakura menjulurkan lidah sebagai balasannya. Sedangkan Seishirou sendiri memandangi tingkah keduanya dengan geli.

~continued to chappie 5~

**entah kenapa vic ngerasa chappie kali ini terlalu berlebihan... haiihh...**

(apa-apaan itu! apa-apaan itu! kenapa sakura-ku harus bertingkah manja seperti itu pada si oni-baka. haah? GAH! kusokusokusokus-) **jangan pedulikan bocah itu, deh... -_-"** (UGAAAAAHHH!)

**oea, NOTE:**

**(1) Koi Kaze**,** Please Twins!**, **Boku wa Imouto ni Koi Suru en video anime dub Myself; Yourself eto semuax menjurus ke sibling incest~ sejujurx vic lum pernah baca/nonton, lhoo~ tapi pengen si~~XB**

**(2) Comiket, kxk tempat dmn para pencinta manga en doujin melakukan transaksi jual beli doujinshi... ee, cuma segitu yang bisa vic jelasin, hehe... -_-")**

.

**yosh! sankyuu uda baca ampe sini, eaaa, minna-chan~~ untuk chappie selanjutx... well. tunggu aja... m(_ _)m**

**mohon review and supportx, onegaii~^^**

**ja ne~~**


	5. chappie 5

**A/N: _uwaaa, hontou ni gomennasai_..! lagi-lagi telat _update_-nya ga ketulungan..! aih, aiiih, emang vic _author _ga bertanggung-jawab ne.. T^T**

**yah, yah, yah, tapi akhirx vic _update_ juga kan~? jadi, inilah _chappie_ 5 vic persembahkan untuk _minna-chan~~ douzo~~_ m(_ _)m**

* * *

**FEVERISH**

**presented by:**

**VIC**

**disclaimer:**

**CLAMP**

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, and Kinomotocest**

~chappie five~

"Uuh, sulitnya..." erang Sakura yang sedari tadi berjinjit-jinjit sementara kedua tangannya terjulur ke atas hendak mengambil _juicer_ yang ditaruh di rak dapur teratas, tapi ia belum bisa menggapainya sampai detik ini. "Kenapa... uh, ditaruh di tempat yang tinggi, sih?" gadis berambut merah kecokelatan itu mulai menggerutu sebal.

"Kau saja yang terlalu pendek, Cebol..." timpal seseorang bersuara berat dari balik punggung Sakura dengan nada penuh celaan.

Sakura menoleh, dengan tangan yang masih terjulur ke atas, lalu terkesiap mendapati sosok jangkung Touya berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. "_Oniichan_..." desahnya menahan napas dengan wajah merah padam. Ia langsung membalikkan badan dan menarik bahunya mundur sedikit hingga pinggulnya menubruk pinggiran konter.

Touya menundukkan kepala memandangi adiknya dengan satu alis terangkat sementara satu tangannya mengambilkan _juicer_ untuk gadis itu. "_Nee, nani ga okotte_, Monster? (Ada yang salah?)"

Sakura menerima _juicer_ berwarna biru muda itu dengan mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai, sekuat hati untuk tidak memandangi dada bidang di depannya yang berkeringat.

"Monster?" panggil Touya mulai membungkuk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah merah padam Sakura. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya pada dahi gadis itu. "_Kaoiro ga akai desu yo... Hatsunetsu ne,_ Monster? (Wajahmu merah, demam ya?)"

"_Chi-chigau no!_" Sakura menarik mundur wajahnya seraya menggeleng keras. "Ini karena _Oniichan_..." gumamnya perlahan.

Alis Touya terangkat tinggi. "_Nanda-_" Ia segera tersadar saat ekor matanya menangkap dada bidangnya sendiri yang polos dan berkeringat. Buru-buru ia melangkah mundur dan dengan cepat mengenakan kaus training yang tadi di selempangkannya di bahu.

Melihat kakaknya usai berpakaian, barulah Sakura bisa menghembuskan napas yang ditahannya dari tadi. Walau begitu, panas di wajah dan debaran di dada tak kunjung reda karena bayangan Touya yang bertelanjang dada masih tetap bertahan dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tadi habis olahraga pagi, lalu berkeringat, dan..." Touya tidak meneruskan penjelasannya. Ia berdeham sebentar, merasa kikuk karena sudah bertelanjang dada di depan Sakura. "Yaah, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan _juicer_-nya?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja membuat jus. Juicer gunanya untuk itu, kan?" Sakura akhirnya bisa mendongakkan wajah, tersenyum.

"_Sou ka?_ Kukira kau mau memakannya... Kau, kan, Monster pemakan segala." Touya balas tersenyum miring.

Sakura menyipitkan mata, memperingatkan. "Bisa tidak, sih, _Oniichan_ berhenti memanggilku begitu?" makinya tertahan. Setelah itu ia beranjak meletakkan_ juicer_ ke meja dapur, lalu melangkahkan kaki kembali ke arah_ freezer_, membukanya dan mengambil beberapa limun segar.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Monster," tukas Touya bandel. "Karena, bagaimanapun, kau memang Monster~"

Sakura melempar tatapan tajam yang menusuk, tapi tidak ampuh untuk kakaknya yang hanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Oke, oke... Kau mau kupanggil apa selain Monster, hn?" tanya Touya dengan nada mengalah. "Pendek, Cebol, Gendut, Bodoh, ato apa, hn?"

Tapi tetap saja membuat Sakura geram mendengarnya. "Cukup panggil aku 'Sakura' saja! Tidak perlu dengan panggilan jelek lainnya, _Oniichan_!"

Tawa Touya terdengar kembali. "Hyaaa... Pagi ini kau galak sekali, Monster~"

"_Oniichaaan!_" maki Sakura gemas. Tapi kontan kedua irisnya melebar karena tanpa kata Touya menarik dagunya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi kirinya.

"Kau adalah Monster-ku yang manis, Sakura..." bisik pemuda itu setelahnya seraya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Kemudian dengan santainya ia berbalik melangkah ke luar dapur, meninggalkan Sakura yang mendadak lemas, dengan rona wajah kembali merah padam.

"Ta-tadi... _Oniichan_ apa-apaan, sih...? Seenaknya mengecupku begitu!" Walaupun ia terlihat begitu sebal dengan ulah spontan kakaknya, namun dalam hati ia sangat senang sekali.

Di lain pihak, Touya bersandar pada dinding lorong ruang tengah seraya mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan wajah bersemu tak bisa dicegah.

"_Touya, dou-ka shita? _(Ada apa?)"

Ia pun tersentak mendapati ayahnya melangkah menghampirinya. Cepat ia menurunkan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. "_Iie. Nandemonai. _(Tidak ada apa-apa.)"

Fujitaka memandangi putranya yang berekspresi seperti bocah kecil yang tidak ingin kesalahannya diketahui. Namun setelahnya, ekspresi Touya kembali normal-datar.

"Sakura-_chan_ ada di dapur?"

Touya mengangguk lalu permisi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Fujitaka sendiri mendesah berat menatap punggung putranya yang menjauh. Kemudian pria berkacamata itu melangkah memasuki dapur dan menyapa putrinya yang tengah menyalakan _juicer_.

oooOOOooo

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Touya. Ada hal yang baik, ya?"

Touya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Dikembalikannya buntalan naskah terbaru karangan Yukito ke meja setelah dibacanya beberapa lembar. Kemudian ia meregangkan badan dan merebahkan punggungnya di lantai berkayu ruang kerja itu dengan berbantalkan dua tangan yang disilangkan.

Yukito memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan senyum minat. "Pasti ada hal yang baik, kan?"

Lalu, karena tidak ada tanggapan, pemuda berparas lembut dengan kacamata bergagang tipis itu memutar kursinya kembali menghadap layar komputer. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard _mengetik untaian kata dari buah pikirannya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ujar Touya ringan sembari mengamati langit-langit ruangan itu yang terkesan kuno. Tempat tinggal Yukito memang bernuansa kuno dan tradisional. Dari ruang tamu sampai ofuro, seluruhnya memberikan kesan etnik dengan perabotan-perabotan berkayu-yang bisa dikatakan antik-sebagai pemanisnya.

Terkadang Touya merasa heran, bagaimana Yukito bisa betah tinggal sendirian di rumah warisan kakek-neneknya itu? Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan sahabatnya itu membersihkan seluruh ruangan tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tapi kenyataannya rumah tradisional itu selalu kelihatan bersih dan asri setiap kali Touya berkunjung.

Padahal Touya sempat mengira bahwa seorang Novelis tak punya waktu untuk sekedar membersihkan rumah karena sibuk dikejar_ deadline_, tapi rupanya Yukito bukan tipe Novelis yang cuek akan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Apanya yang sepertinya begitu?" tanya Yukito mengulang ujaran Touya barusan.

"Aku memang sedang merasa senang." Kata Touya ringan.

"_Sou desu ka?_ ...Tidak keberatan memberi tahuku apa yang membuatmu merasa senang, kan, Touya?" sahut Yukito masih mengetik dengan kedua mata terfokus pada layar komputer.

"Kata yang benar adalah siapa." Tukas Touya pelan.

Gerakan tangan Yukito pun berhenti. Pemuda itu memutar kepalanya ke arah Touya yang sudah kembali duduk dan membaca naskah. Tapi ia bisa mengetahui pikiran sahabatnya tidak terfokus pada naskah tersebut.

"_Sou da. Wakarimasu yo,_" ucap Yukito tersenyum. "_Nee,_ siapa gadis itu, Touya?"

"Hn?" Touya mengalihkan pandangan bertanya pada pemuda di seberangnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Senyum Yukito melebar. Sinar matanya terlihat begitu tertarik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Maksudku, siapa gadis yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta, Touya?"

Touya tertegun. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendengus geli.

"Ayolah, Touya, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku siapa gadis itu?" pinta Yukito mulai penasaran.

"_Iya da..._" Elak pemuda berambut hitam berponi itu dengan semburat warna merah di pipinya, yang tidak luput dari mata Yukito.

"_Fuh_, jadi memang sedang jatuh cinta, ya? _Uwaaa_, Touya, ini kemajuan!" seru Yukito takjub. "_Hontou ni!_ Aku tidak pernah mengira ada juga gadis yang membuatmu, seorang pemuda anti sosial, bisa tergerak hatinya. Patut dirayakan, bukan?"

"_Matte... _Siapa yang kau sebut anti sosial itu, heeh? Kau sendiri sebut dirimu apa, _Mr. Romance Maniac_...?" balas Touya setengah mencela.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya kemauan untuk berhubungan dengan para _fangirls_-ku." Yukito tersenyum manis, kembali menghadapi komputernya.

"Para _fangirls_ yang kau tipu dengan _romance_ picisanmu itu, ya?"

Yukito memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Touya. Kita sedang membicarakan gadis manis-mu itu, nih..." tegurnya geli.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Touya. "_Boku no wa kawaii da yo,_ (Gadisku memang manis)" gumam pemuda itu perlahan namun masih bisa didengar Yukito.

"_Kawaii'n desu ka?_ ...Lebih manis dari Sakura-_chan_?"

Touya mengerutkan kening. "Hn?"

"Kukira selama ini tidak ada yang lebih manis bagimu selain Sakura-_chan_, Touya. Tapi ternyata ada juga. _Yokatta na_... (Syukurlah)"

"Memang tidak ada yang lebih manis dari-" Segera Touya mengatupkan mulutnya kembali saat menangkap pandangan Yukito padanya. "Yaah, memang... Tidak selalu Monster terlihat manis." Tukasnya buru-buru.

"Sakura-_chan_ memang manis, kok. Kalau saja dia bukan adik Touya, aku pasti akan mengencaninya."

Mendengar penuturan Yukito yang kelewat jujur itu membuat Touya menegakkan punggungnya, tanpa sadar melempar tatapan maut pada sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa mendadak sesuatu yang panas menggelegak dalam dadanya.

Yukito yang menyadari perubahan Touya langsung tertawa. "_Maa_, Touya _wa_... Hahaha, aku, kan, bilang 'kalau saja'... Mana mungkin aku setega itu merebut Sakura-_chan_ darimu? Tenanglah, Touya, hahaha... Aku tadi cuma bercanda, kok..."

Touya membuang muka, merasa konyol dengan sikapnya barusan pada Yukito. Tapi gelegak panas itu masih menderanya. Pikiran Yukito mengencani Sakura-nya mulai mengusik kepala.

"Ternyata Touya masih terkungkung dalam lingkaran _sister complex_, ya?" kata Yukito tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu, hm, kalau tahu dirimu yang masih seperti ini?"

"...Aku bisa mengatasinya." Gumam Touya mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku bisa mengendalikannya."

Yukito tergelak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"...Perasaanku. Keinginanku."

Yukito terdiam mendengar keseriusan nada bicara Touya. Ia mulai sadar alur pembicaraan mereka berubah. Kali ini sepertinya Touya akan mengumbar kegelisahannya. Ya, Touya sekarang memang terlihat gelisah. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik Yukito akan mendengarkannya perhatian.

"...harus kukendalikan."

"_Mengendalikan_?" ulang Yukito hati-hati. "Apa yang harus kau kendalikan?"

Touya hanya memejamkan mata sebentar. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya..."

Yukito terdiam sesaat. "_Menyakitinya_? ...Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"...Aku?" Touya menggantung perkataannya, lalu, "aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya... Maksudku bukan menyentuh dalam arti buruk, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sampai tega melakukan hal itu padanya, hanya saja... Yang kumaksud adalah... aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Yukito semakin tidak mengerti. Layar komputer dibelakangnya mulai menampilkan butiran salju sebagai _screensaver _karna terlalu lama diabaikan oleh pemiliknya.

Touya memandangnya aneh, lalu menghela napas berat. "Perasaanku terlarang, karena itu menyentuhnya lebih dari yang biasa kulakukan juga terlarang..."

"_Terlarang_? _Wakarima-Ets, matte_... Yang Touya maksud dengan _menyentuhnya lebih dari yang biasa_ itu... menciumnya?"

Wajah Touya sontak merah padam. Yukito yang melihatnya kontan merasa takjub. Ia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu bisa berekspresi malu seperti itu sebelumnya. Hal ini jarang sekali, mengingat Touya tipe yang suka berekspresi datar. _Namun ternyata cinta bisa mengubah seseorang, ya?_ pikirnya geli. Tiba-tiba keinginan untuk memotret Touya muncul dalam benaknya._ Di mana kutaruh kamera digital hadiah dari Yue-san itu, ya? _

"...Sebenarnya dia juga bilang kalau aku pernah menciumnya."

"_Hontou n_i?" tanya Yukito kaget.

"Hn. Ciuman pertamanya," lanjut Touya merasa gerah, karena Yukito memandanginya dengan sinar mata penuh minat.

"_Ciuman pertama_-mu juga, kan?" sindir Yukito yang memang tahu selama ini, bahkan di masa sekolah pun, Touya tak pernah terlihat mencium seorang gadis.

Touya jadi senewen. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Jadi ciuman itu seperti cerita bohong saja."

Iris Yukito melebar. "_Uwaaa_, Touya! Apa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?"

"_Hai_. Dan dia menangis," jawab Touya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi setelah itu, kami akhirnya mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Padahal aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia merasakan hal yang sama."

"Jadi dia juga menyukaimu?" ulang Yukito merasa senang. "_Nee_, kalau begitu dia tidak akan keberatan saat kau ingin menciumnya, Touya! Kalian sudah jadi pasangan kekasih, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Yuki... Menyentuhnya hanya akan menyakitinya..."

"Tapi Touya tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya, kan?"

"_Hai_... Hanya saja, aku takut... Jika aku menyentuhnya lebih dari biasanya, kendali atas diriku pun roboh dan kemudian aku berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan, yang tanpa sadar akan menginginkan hal yang lebih... darinya..."

"Touya..."

Sekarang Yukito paham apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Sebagai seorang Novelis _Romance_ terkenal dengan _penname_ **ShiroiYUKI**, ia tahu sekali bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan seorang karakter pria muda yang begitu mencintai sang gadis tokoh utama. Perasaan mencintai yang begitu mengikat, bahkan sampai bernapas pun tidak mampu-jika gadis itu tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Keinginan untuk terus bersama, dan memiliki membuat si pria muda terlihat posesif. Sepertinya, Touya termasuk dalam karakter pria muda yang posesif ini namun akhirnya merasa bersalah atas semua perasaan dan keinginannya yang mungkin bisa melukai sang gadis-padahal juga tidak seperti itu.

Menurut analisis romance-nya, Yukito menyebut karakter ini karakter yang... yaah, menyedihkan, karena terjerumus dalam kesalah-pahamannya sendiri.

Tapi Yukito kurang mengerti dengan perasaan yang terlarang yang dikatakan Touya. Kikan no koi_-kah yang diselami Touya dan gadisnya itu? Dalam sudut pandang bagaimana hingga hubungan keduanya terlihat terlarang?_

"Touya, apakah gadis itu sudah punya tunangan atau akan segera menikah?" tanyanya mencoba menebak.

Touya memutar kepalanya ke arah Yukito. "_Nandatto_? Mana mungkin Monster akan menikah? Dia masih belum cukup umur untuk itu!" cetusnya tanpa berpikir. Dan setelah sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, wajahnya langsung memucat.

Yukito sendiri mengerjab kaget. Mulutnya terbuka, terperangah mendengar hal itu. _Monster? Jadi... _

Kebisuan melanda ruangan itu. Butiran salju pada _screensaver_ layar komputer entah kenapa terasa menguarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Tapi sebenarnya hawa dingin itu berasal dari angin musim gugur yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela kaca geser yang terbuka lebar di sisi meja komputer Yukito. Angin musim gugur yang masih mampu membuat kulit berjengut, padahal mentari pagi bersinar di antara helaian bulu awan yang halus di atas langit sana.

Akhirnya yang memecahkan kebekuan itu adalah Touya. "Aku tidak akan heran kalau kau juga melarang hubungan kami."

Namun seolah tidak mendengarkan, Yukito malah bertanya, "Sejak kapan?"

"Hubungan kami baru saja berjalan dua minggu lebih,"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, sejak kapan kau...?" ia menggantung pertanyaannya, seperti tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkannya dengan biasa.

"...Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyukainya."

Hening sesaat. Lalu, "_Sangat menyukainya_...? Tapi, Touya, Sakura-_chan_ adalah adik kandungmu sen-"

"Aku tahu." Potong Touya tegas. "Karena itu, disebut terlarang, dan-"

"Tapi walau Touya tahu hal ini _terlarang_, tetap saja kalian sudah jadi pasangan kekasih!" sela Yukito mendesak. Kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu mulai terlihat bergumam pada diri sendiri, "Seharusnya aku tahu! Dari awal Touya memang mengidap _sister complex_ yang parah dan walau sering mengganggu Sakura-_chan_, Touya sebenarnya sangat protektif padanya. Mereka juga sejak dulu sudah sangat dekat, dan Sakura-_chan_-memang aku pernah menangkap sinar yang janggal saat dia memandangi Touya-tapi tak pernah mengira kalau dia memandang Touya lebih dari seorang kakak!"

"Yuki..." Touya mulai cemas. Sahabatnya terlihat meracau sambil berjalan bolak-balik di depannya.

Yukito akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan menatap Touya. "Kau tahu, Touya? Aku pernah membaca beberapa _eigo-fictions_ di sebuah _website_ yang temanya menjurus _incest_. Kisahnya memang dari awal tentang perasaan cinta yang tumbuh pada sepasang kakak-adik yang selalu dekat sejak masa kanak-kanak. Karakter Kakak-nya selalu digambarkan _overprotective_ pada adik perempuannya sendiri, sama sepertimu...!"

"Yuki..."

"Dan aku tak mengira, membayangkannya saja tidak pernah, kalau sahabatku sendiri dan adik perempuannya yang begitu manis itu terjerat dalam lingkaran _incest_! Ini bisa disebut _kyoudaiai_, bukan? _Sibling-in_-"

"Yuki!" bentak Touya keras, membuat si Novelis akhirnya berhenti meracau. "Tolonglah, ini tidak seperti masalah kehidupan yang tercipta dalam bentuk tulisan fiksi."

"...Eh? Begitu, ya?" Entah kenapa Yukito jadi geli sendiri mendengarnya. Touya memandangnya aneh. "_Gomennasai_. Bukan maksudku untuk menyinggungmu, hanya saja... aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Touya... dan Sakura-_chan._.."

Touya menghela napas panjang. "_Wakatta_."

Seolah terhantam oleh kenyataan, Yukito bertanya cemas. "Apakah _Ojisan_ mengetahui hal ini?"

"...Kami pernah berbicara." Touya menjawabnya enggan.

Yukito menahan napas kaget. "Maksudmu, _Ojisan_ tahu tentang hubungan kalian sekarang?"

"_Iya_. _Otousan_ hanya tahu tentang perasaanku pada Sakura. Aku memang tak pandai menyembunyikannya. Lagipula _Otousan_ mengatakan bahwa beliau sudah lama memperhatikan semua tindak-tandukku di dekat Sakura," jelas Touya terpuruk mengingat pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Yukito tegang menunggu kelanjutannya.

Touya tersenyum lemah. "_Otousan_ tidak memintaku untuk melenyapkan perasaan ini-tahu bahwa hal itu akan sulit sekali. Yang beliau minta adalah agar aku mengendalikan perasaanku dan jangan sampai Sakura mengetahuinya."

Yukito menatapnya. "Tapi Sakura-_chan_, kan?"

"Hn. Aku memang sudah mengecewakan _Otousan_ tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Lalu... bagaimana jika _Ojisan_ mengetahui tentang yang sekarang terjadi di antara kalian, Touya?"

Touya terdiam. Yukito menunggunya was-was. Setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan, pemuda bermata cokelat kelam dengan sinar redup terluka itu membuka mulutnya, suara yang keluar begitu pelan nyaris tak terdengar. "Jika _Otousan_ mengetahuinya, maka aku harus meninggalkan rumah... pergi sejauhnya dari sisi Sakura..." Touya menghela napas begitu berat dan menyakitkan, lalu melanjutkan," selamanya."

oooOOOooo

"TA-DAA~ _ChocoGOTH-LOLIdress original design_-ku spesial untuk Sakura-_chan_ sudah jadi, nii~h!" seru Tomoyo begitu riang seraya menyodorkan kepada Sakura, sebuah _dress_ dengan terusan rok be-_rimple_ selutut berwarna cokelat kehitaman serta dihiasi pita putih lebar di bagian dada.

"Tomoyo-_chan_, ini..." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi. Kedua irisnya masih terpaku pada _dress _memukau yang sekarang ada di kedua tangannya itu.

"Bisa mendesain _dress _yang se-_lovely_ ini, Sweet Tomo benar-benar hebat, yaa~!" komentar Eriol yang bangkit dari kursi belajar Sakura dengan nada kekaguman yang jujur seraya tangannya terangkat ke atas kepala Tomoyo, menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

Gadis bermata violet itu tersenyum berterimakasih kepada Eriol, kemudian memandang Sakura dengan penuh harap. "_Nee_, Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura balas memandangnya. "Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa... T-tapi yang jelas, _dress_ ini begitu cantik... Aku suka... Suka sekali..."

"KYAAAA~" Mendadak Tomoyo memekik senang dan langsung memeluk leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang-kalau saja Eriol tidak sigap menangkap kedua bahunya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sakura-_chan_~ Aku senang sekali Sakura-_chan_ menyukainya juga~"

"_Aa, hai_... Aku, umm... juga senang kalau Tomoyo-_chan_ senang, kok..." kata Sakura agak bersusah payah. Pemuda berkacamata di belakangnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_~ Saatnya kamu tunjukkan pesonamu dengan mengenakan _dress _ini sekarang~" Tomoyo bersenandung merdu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hoeee! Tomoyo-_chan, matte yo_!" seru Sakura mencegah Tomoyo yang mulai menarik sweternya ke atas. Tomoyo menatapnya bertanya melihat wajah sahabatnya yang merona.

"Eriol-_kun_ masih ada di sini..." bisik Sakura malu, membuat Tomoyo sadar dan menoleh pada satu-satunya pemuda yang berada di kamar bersama mereka.

Eriol pun meringis. "_I know, i know_... Aku akan segera kelu-heei...!" Ia memrotes tertahan karena Tomoyo mendorong punggungnya ke luar kamar, kemudian menutup pintu di depan wajahnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara klik dari dalam. "Oh, _come on, Girls!_ Tanpa kalian menguncinya pun aku tidak akan berusaha mengintip, kok!" Namun tidak ada tanggapan.

Eriol pun mendesah pelan. Kemudian dengan santainya ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar dan mulai menyenandungkan lagu _eigo _kesukaannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya terdengar suara klik kembali dan pintu pun terayun membuka. Wajah Tomoyo yang berseri-seri pun menyembul keluar. "_Nee_, James Blunt _wannabe_! Kamu boleh masuk sekarang~"

Eriol tergelak. "Sweet Tomo tahu lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi, ya?"

"_Uh-huu_..." jawabnya tersenyum seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Suara Hiiragizawa-_kun _bagus juga, ya?"

"_Sankyuu_~" ucapnya ringan sementara kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar. Namun tidak sampai tiga langkah ia langsung terpaku di tempat.

Di depannya, berdiri dengan sikap malu, sosok Sakura yang begitu elegan dengan _dress gothic lolita_ yang melekat di tubuhnya. Aura _gothic_ yang entah kenapa lebih terkesan manis-alih-alih mistis-menguar keluar dari sosok gadis yang sekarang mulai seperti boneka pajangan Victoria itu-mempesona Eriol.

"Wow." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Kedua irisnya di balik lensa tetap terfokus pada Sakura. Dan tanpa sadar, seolah tersihir, pemuda itu melangkah lebih dekat serta menarik tangan yang berbalut _glove_ jaring warna senada itu, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"_Uwaaa~ Kawaii~_" desah Tomoyo tertahan dari balik lensa _camcorder_-nya. Membuat Eriol terlepas dari sihir, lalu selayaknya pemuda normal yang sadar melakukan kesalahan di depan kamera, ia tertawa gugup dengan semburat warna merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"_Kimitachi wo mite~_ Kyaaa~ _meccha kawaii ni mieru wa~_! (Lihat kalian, kelihatan sangat manis lho)" sahut Tomoyo gemas sendiri sambil melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Gambar yang cantik, nih! Kyaaa~"

Eriol dan Sakura hanya bisa meringis hambar.

"To-Tomoyo-_chan_," panggil Sakura masih merasa malu karena mengenakan _dress_ yang menurutnya terlalu bagus untuknya itu. "Bolehkah aku kembali mengenakan bajuku sendiri?"

"_Doushita no_?" tanya Tomoyo tidak rela.

"Umm... anou... aku merasa tidak pantas-"

"Sweet Cherry manis, kok!" sela Eriol tersenyum.

"Yup~ Sakura-_chan_-ku memang terlihat manis. Sangat manis malah~! Hiiragizawa-_kun_ saja sampai terpesona melihatmu, lho~ _Nee_, Hiiragizawa-_kun_?" goda Tomoyo seraya men-_zoom out_ wajah Eriol yang merona.

Eriol berdeham sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sorot lensa _camcorder_ Tomoyo.

"Tidak seperti Eriol-_kun_ yang biasanya, ya?" komentar Sakura-yang mulai merasa nyaman-ikut tertawa menggoda teman sekelasnya itu.

"_Oh, Dears..._" gumam Eriol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nee,_ Sakura-_chan_!" cetus Tomoyo tiba-tiba. "Ayo kita tunjukkan penampilanmu kepada _Ojisan_ dan Touya-_niisan_!"

"Hoeee?" Sakura akan menolak namun keburu lengannya ditarik Tomoyo yang terlalu bersemangat. Diikuti Eriol yang merasa tertarik, mereka pun menuruni anak tangga dan bergerak ke ruang keluarga.

"_Ojisan~_" panggil Tomoyo riang. "Kami punya hadiah untuk _Ojisan~_"

Fujitaka yang sedang membaca ensiklopedia untuk arkeolog pun menoleh ke arah dua remaja yang saling berdiri merapat. "Hadiah?"

"TAA-DAAAA~" seru Tomoyo, bersama Eriol saling bergerak menyamping ke arah berlawanan, memperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung keduanya.

Fujitaka terpana melihat sosok putrinya dalam _dress_ lucu berwarna cokelat gelap di depannya. "Sakura-_chan_...?"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum malu, kemudian-seperti yang diintruksikan Tomoyo sebelumnya-mengangkat kedua ujung rok dan menekuk lutut sedikit seperti seorang aktris _dorama_ yang memberi hormat pada penonton di atas panggung.

Fujitaka tergelak, kemudian membalas senyum lembut, bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati putrinya. "Sakura-_chan_ manis sekali," pujinya sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Mendengar pujian ayahnya, Sakura merona salah tingkah. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, Otousan._"

"Sakura-_chan_ mau ke pesta, ya?"

"_Iie, Ojisan._ Sakura-_chan_ cuma sedang _fitting_ baju untuk _event _pagelaran busana yang akan diselenggarakan oleh _Okaasan_ besok lusa, karena Sakura-_chan_ akan ikut serta sebagai model Tomoyo~" Jawab Tomoyo menjelaskan. Fujitaka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau tidak keberatan, kami mengundang _Ojisan_ beserta Touya-_niisan _untuk ikut menghadiri _event_ tersebut, kok."

"Baiklah. Paman akan hadir bersama Touya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Tomoyo-_chan_."

"_Iie, douzo, Ojisan~_"

Beberapa menit kemudian Tomoyo dengan riangnya berceloteh menceritakan apa saja yang dikerjakannya untuk mempersiapkan pagelaran busana yang selalu diimpikannya sejak lama tersebut pada Fujitaka, yang kelihatannya juga tertarik. Tinggallah Sakura dan Eriol yang duduk di sofa lainnya, menjadi pendengar yang baik, sampai si gadis sadar jus limun diatas meja sudah habis.

Sakura pun permisi ke dapur untuk membuat jus limun lagi; tidak menyadari Eriol yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_You are absolutely sweet, Sweet Cherry._" Ungkap Eriol membuat gadis berambut merah kecokelatan itu terkesiap dan menoleh.

"Eriol-_kun_, mengagetkanku saja!" tawa Sakura kemudian sementara tangannya memasukkan limun ke dalam _juicer_.

Eriol berdiri sejajar di sampingnya, tersenyum memandangnya. "_Kimi wa hontou ni kawaii na_. (Kau benar-benar manis, lho)"

"_Are_, Eriol-_kun_!" gelak Sakura yang teredam suara juicer yang dinyalakan. "Kamu sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, lho!"

"Aku cuma ingin mengungkapkan secara jujur apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu, Sweet Cherry."

Sakura mengerling pada pemuda itu dengan senyum. "_Arigatou,_ Eriol-_kun_~"

Eriol balas tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Melihat warna cokelat _dress_ ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

_Juicer_ sudah dimatikan, dan Sakura mulai menuang jus limun ke _juicebox_. "Mengingatkan Eriol pada seseorang? _Dare?_"

Eriol mengerjab pura-pura kaget dan bertanya tidak percaya, "_Kimi ga shitte inai_? (Kau tidak tahu?)"

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat alis, membuat Eriol tak kuasa menahan gelak tawanya. "Xiao Lang, Sweet Cherry! Pemuda yang identik dengan warna cokelat itu. _Kimi wa... kare wo wasurete itte wa ikenai,_ Sweet Cherry. (Kau ini.. Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakannya)"

Sakura tergagap. "Te-tentu saja aku-Kami masih berhubungan lewat ponsel, dan"

Eriol tersenyum menyela, "_Really_? Bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang? Cuma sebatas teman bertelepon, bukan?"

"_Mou... nani wo hanashitai_, Eriol-_kun_? (Umm, apa yang ingin kau katakan?)"

Eriol melepas kacamatanya, terdiam mendengar sesuatu, kemudian menatap Sakura penuh arti. "_I love you_."

Sakura mengerjab bingung. "_Nan-nani?_"

"_Daisuki da_."

Sakura langsung menarik bahunya mundur ke belakang. "Eriol-_kun_...?"

Namun Eriol dengan tenang mendekatinya. "_Because you look so sweet,_ Sweet Cherry. _I like sweet one._"

"Eriol-_kun_? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba...?"

"Jadi kau menolakku, Sweet Cherry?" Eriol sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya. Sakura tak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Di belakang punggungnya hanya ada konter dapur.

"Eriol-_kun_, aku tidak..."

"Karena kamu sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan kakakmu saja?"

Iris Sakura melebar. Sedangkan senyum Eriol semakin tertarik lebar. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran, lho, Sweet Cherry. Setelah memperhatikan kalian berdua di depan gerbang sekolah waktu itu, aku selalu berpikir, jangan-jangan kalian lebih dari saudara."

"_A-aa... Nanno itta no..._?"

"Sweet Cherry dan Touya-_sama_ itu _sibling-incest_, kan?" kata Eriol begitu yakin.

Sakura langsung memucat. "Ka-kami tidak..."

Eriol menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan berbisik, "Aku bisa membuktikannya..." setelah itu ia mengecup pipi Sakura.

Mengecup begitu lama sampai sebuah tangan menarik bahunya kasar.

Eriol berpaling pada si pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah Touya. Tanpa kata, pemuda yang lebih jangkung itu melayangkan pukulan keras ke pipi Eriol, membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai.

"_ONIICHAN_!" jerit Sakura ngeri seraya berlari memeluk punggung kakaknya yang sepertinya akan kembali memukul Eriol. "HENTIKAN!"

Touya membalikkan badan, mendekap Sakura erat. Namun kedua matanya masih mengilat berbahaya menatap tajam ke arah Eriol yang mulai bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?" seru Tomoyo yang muncul di ambang pintu dapur dengan nada khawatir. "Aku tadi mendengarmu menjerit-Oh..." Gadis itu terdiam melihat Touya yang mendekap Sakura, dan Eriol yang mengusap pipinya yang lebam.

Buru-buru Sakura melepaskan diri dari lengan kakaknya, menghampiri Eriol dan bertanya cemas. "_Daijoubu_, Eriol-_kun_?"

Senyum Eriol tidak memudar. "_Daijoubu. Shimpai nai yo,_ Sweet Cherry." Pemuda itu mengenakan kacamatanya kembali, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar dapur seraya menarik lengan Tomoyo bersamanya, meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu di sana.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, Touya menegur kasar, "Kenapa kau membiarkannya menciummu, _Baka_?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikiran sesaatnya. "_Nani_?"

Touya mendesis kesal sementara kedua irisnya mengamati penampilan gadis itu yang serba cokelat. "Kau mau ikut festival, hah? Kenapa berpakaian sekonyol ini? Mau memperolok dirimu sendiri, ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura menatap kakaknya menyelidik. "Apa _Oniichan _cemburu?"

"Hah?"

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. "_Kamaimasen_." Kemudian ia melangkah cepat ke luar dapur.

"Ho-hoi! Monster!" Touya pun mengejar Sakura, namun sampai di ambang pintu ia menghentikan kakinya, mendapati Fujitaka menghadangnya.

"Kita perlu bicara, Touya."

oooOOOooo

Dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya, Touya memandangi hujan deras yang mengguyur Tomoeda larut malam itu. Langit gelap terlihat mencekam dihiasi kilat-kilat mengerikan yang menyambar silih berganti. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan di latar belakangi oleh kegelapan malam mempesona iris cokelat kelam pemuda itu. Suara guntur yang menggelegar, menyatu dengan gemuruh hujan juga terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya, membuatnya perlahan memejamkan mata, menikmati musik natural yang di mainkan oleh komposer alam. Ia begitu menikmatinya sampai ketukan keras dari luar pintu kamar mengusiknya. Walau begitu senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dengan ringan ia bergerak ke arah pintu dan membukanya lebar, mendapati Sakura dalam piama warna merah muda pastel yang berdiri mendekap sebuah _plushtoy_ anak singa begitu erat dengan bahu gemetar.

Senyum Touya tertarik miring. Dan tanpa kata ditariknya lembut bahu gadis itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Setelah menutup pintu, Touya mengangkat tubuh Sakura-yang langsung terbelalak-dan membopongnya menuju tempat tidur. Perlahan dibaringkannya gadis bermata hijau _emerald_ itu di sana, kemudian ia sendiri ikut berbaring dan menarik selimut menutupi mereka.

Di dalam selimut yang temaram, Touya memandangi iris hijau yang berbinar di depan wajahnya. Ia tahu ada ketakutan di dalamnya yang terlihat begitu jelas. "Suatu saat kau harus menghadapi ketakutanmu akan guntur, Monster."

Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Aku tidak mau." Lalu dengan gerakan merajuk, ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada kakaknya yang terbungkus kemeja tidur warna biru. "Aku mempunyai _Oniichan _yang bisa melindungiku dari mereka."

Touya mendengus geli sembari melingkarkan lengan memeluk kepala Sakura dan mencium rambutnya yang harum perlahan. "Tetap saja kau harus menghadapinya. Tidak selamanya kau bisa begini terus memintaku melindungimu, Monster..." desahnya merenung.

Sakura pun mendongak hingga kepalanya membentur dagu Touya. Keduanya langsung meringis sakit, tapi setelah itu saling melempar senyum. "_Oniichan_ selalu memberiku rasa nyaman ketika memelukku seperti ini di saat badai menyerang di luar. Hingga aku selalu berpikir, kalau tidak ada _Oniichan_, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan. Karena itu, kumohon teruslah seperti ini melindungiku, _Oniichan_..." ungkap Sakura memohon.

Touya mendesah dengan tawa pelan. Kemudian ia mencium dahi Sakura sembari mengeratkan dekapannya.

"_Oniichan_..." panggil Sakura teredam piyama kakaknya.

"Hn?" gumam Touya yang menikmati keberadaan gadis itu di pelukannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu _Oniichan_?"

"...Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja," pinta Sakura.

Touya memainkan ujung rambut Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. "Mm... _nandemonai yo._"

"_Hontou ni? Uso nai ne?_ (Sungguh? Tidak bohong, kan?)"

Touya tidak menjawab, malah menundukkan wajah hingga sejajar dengan wajah cemas Sakura, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis itu. Kedua iris masing-masing saling beradu. "_Shimpai nai de,_ Monster..."

Sakura mendadak memejamkan mata. "T-tapi _Oniichan _setelah... ee... kejadian kemarin dengan... E-Eriol-_kun... eeto, Oniichan_ jadi sering terlihat murung dan..." Bibirnya berhenti bersuara saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di kelopak mata kirinya, kemudian di bagian kanannya juga. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum mempesona. Jantung yang sedari tadi memacu keras semakin tidak terkendali lagi. Panas yang menggelayuti wajahnya semakin membara. Seluruh tubuhnya dihinggapi gelenyar-gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik. Dan sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hati ingin menyembur keluar.

Merasa dirinya begitu tak terkendali, dengan cepat ia pun menarik selimut yang menutupi mereka dan mengangkat punggungnya bangkit untuk duduk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Sakura," panggil Touya pelan ikut duduk, namun panggilannya teredam suara guntur yang menggelegar begitu keras seperti ledakan.

Kontan Sakura memekik ngeri dan menubrukkan diri memeluk leher Touya erat-erat. Bahunya gemetar hebat dan airmata menetes dari kedua matanya. Menangis terisak ia begitu ketakutan.

Touya pun membisikkan kata-kata sambil mengusap punggung adiknya menenangkan. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya berbaring kembali dengan Sakura yang masih memeluk lehernya, setelah itu menarik selimut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mulai tenang. Touya mengangsurkan senyum hangat. "Kau benar, Monster. Tanpa diriku memelukmu, kau tak akan bisa bertahan menghadapi badai." Ujarnya yang terdengar begitu sedih. "Karena itulah, tidak mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu..."

Sakura melayangkan pandangan ketakutan. "_Oniichan_ tidak berniat untuk meninggalkanku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Touya langsung. "Tak ada niat sebersitpun untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau sangat berharga, Monster-ku yang paling berharga... Mana mungkin aku-!"

"_Oniichan..._" Sakura menggigit bibir merasakan kegelisahan kakaknya. Dengan pelan ditempelkannya kedua tangannya pada pipi Touya dan berbisik pelan, "Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan _Oniichan_. Karena _Oniichan_ adalah... orang yang paling kubutuhkan untuk berada di sisiku... Melebihi semuanya, bahkan _Otousan_, juga _Okaasan_ di surga, aku menyayangimu, _Oniichan_. Sangat menyayangimu."

Touya terpana mendengarnya. Wajahnya kontan merah padam, seperti yang terlihat di wajah Sakura sekarang. Diraihnya kedua tangan gadis itu, saling menautkan jari-jemari, kemudian diciuminya lembut. "_Arigato_u, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dengan kedua lensa yang berkaca-kaca. "_Arigatou mo, Oniichan_."

~continued to chappie 6~

* * *

**A/N: ahem, _cuz_ vic terlalu malu en ngerasa bersalah, maka mohon maaf ga ada balesan _review_ untuk kali ne... T_T**

**tapi vic sangat berterima kasih dengan semua _review_ yang vic dapat en kesudian _minna-chan_ membaca _fanfic taboo_ ini.. _hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~~ vic merasa senang en dihargai~~^^_  
**

**nah, _chappie_ 6 uda menanti _minna-chan_ untuk dinikmati, ne~!_ so_, silahkan beralih ke _chappie _berikutx~~**


	6. chappie 6

**A/N: yaayy for _chappie_ 6~~!XD _douzo_~~ m(_ _)m**

* * *

**FEVERISH**

**presented by:**

**VIC**

**disclaimer:**

**CLAMP**

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, and Kinomotocest**

~chappie six~

"_Hi_, Sweet Cherry!"

Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mempersiapkan pagelaran busana, Sakura melihat Eriol melambaikan tangan seraya menghampirinya.

"_Kimi wo mite_, Sweet Cherry..." gumam pemuda yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam formal itu melayangkan tatapannya pada penampilan Sakura. "_God created you as the most sweetest girl i've never seen before... _Wow."

Sakura memandangnya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum geli, "Eriol-_kun_, kamu terlalu berlebihan memujiku. Lihat sekelilingmu, para gadis model lainnya juga begitu manis, kok." Katanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat para gadis model yang memang terlihat manis bersliweran di sekitar mereka, sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil memukau di atas panggung _catwalk_ dua belas menit lagi.

"Sweet Cherry, _would you mind me kissing you again, please?_" pinta Eriol seperti terhipnotis.

Sakura langsung memandang pemuda itu kembali. "_Gomennasai._" Tolaknya tegas.

Eriol pun mendesah kecewa sekali, "Aww..." Tapi sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat, karena setelah itu ia tertawa merdu dan mulai mengamati para gadis lainnya.

"Sakura-_chan_~! Di sini rupanya~!" seru Tomoyo riang mendekat.

"Tomoyo-_chan_!"

"Aku sedari tadi mencarimu, lho~ Habis setelah di-_make up_, Sakura-_chan _mendadak menghilang, sih..."

Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf. "_Gomen ne._ Aku tadi merasa gugup dengan hal ini, makanya berkeliling sebentar."

Iris _violet_ Tomoyo melebar cemas. "Sekarang sudah baikan, kan?"

"Umm... Sedikit, sih... _Demo shimpai irimasen_, Tomoyo-_chan_! _Zettai daijoubu da yo_! Percayalah~!"

Tomoyo pun tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, Sakura-_chan._ Umm... Sejujurnya aku juga merasa gugup. Habis, ini _event_ pertama yang bisa disebut sebagai debut pertamaku sebagai _designer _muda, sih... Dan lagi, selain aku, ada _designers_ muda lainnya yang kelihatan lebih profesional daripada diriku yang amatiran ini. Aku... jadi takut sendiri..."

"Tomoyo-_chan_..." Sakura menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang terasa dingin itu.

Eriol yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum menyemangati sembari ikut menggenggam tangan gadis itu, dan berkata, "Sweet Tomo, kau berbakat, lho~ Sejauh yang kutahu, tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa membuat _dress_ elegan selain dirimu. Makanya, Sweet Tomo harus lebih percaya diri dan bersemangat seperti biasanya, ya!"

Tomoyo memandang Eriol kemudian Sakura. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Ia meremas tangan kedua temannya. "Tomoyo _ganbarimasu_~! (Tomoyo akan berusaha keras!)"

Eriol menoleh pada Sakura, "_Kimi mo,_ Sweet Cherry, _ganbatte_!"

"_Un_!" jawab gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Nona-nona, lima menit lagi _event _akan dimulai! Dimohon segera bersiap!"

"_It's show time, Sweethearts~_" senandung Eriol seraya mengedipkan mata pada dua gadis manis di depannya tersebut. "Aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku sekarang. Buat aku bangga, _Ladies~ Cherio after the show~_!" Pemuda itu pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tomoyo segera beranjak ke belakang panggung _catwalk_, bersiap-siap untuk tampil.

oooOOOooo

"Kelihatannya _event _pagelaran busana untuk penggalangan dana ini akan menuai keberhasilan, ya?" komentar Yukito pada Touya, yang melayangkan pandangannya ke arah gedung perkantoran milik Daidouji_ Corps._ melalui kaca jendela mobil VW hijau milik si Novelis. "Banyak sekali mobil yang diparkir, ya!"

"_Nee_, Touya, yakin tidak ingin masuk ke dalam menyaksikan penampilan manis Sakura-_chan_?" lanjut Yukito bertanya kemudian yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan ringan sahabatnya. "_Event_-nya sudah dimulai, lho!"

Touya hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring sembari memperbaiki posisi punggungnya yang bersandar pada jok mobil.

"Baiklah. Terserah Touya saja. Aku akan masuk ke sana." Yukito pun membuka pintu dan keluar turun dari mobilnya. "Aku juga ingin melihat Sakura-_chan_ yang manis, kok." Namun pemuda itu berhenti sebelum menutup pintu mobil. Ia melonggokkan kepalanya sedikit memandang sahabatnya kembali. "Benar, nih, tidak ingin melihat betapa manis nantinya kekasihmu itu? Tidak menyesal?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Bahkan Touya tidak menoleh pada Yukito.

"Sakura-_chan_ pasti kecewa; dia kan paling mengharapkan kedatanganmu." Yukito mendesah berlebihan. "Kau juga mendapat kartu undangannya, kan?"

"..._Otousan_ tidak akan suka."

Yukito mengerjab kaget. "Tidak mungkin! Kau terlalu berlebihan dengan pikiranmu, Touya!"

"..."

Kali ini Yukito mendesah berat. "Aku mendukungmu, Touya. Bahkan tidak merasa hubungan kalian yang sekarang ini salah. Karena yang kutahu, semua perasaan yang tulus itu murni dan tidak patut untuk dipersalahkan."

Perlahan Touya menoleh pada pemuda berkacamata itu, tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, "_Arigatou_, Yuki."

Yukito balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup pintu mobil dan beranjak menuju gedung yang menjulang tinggi di seberangnya tersebut. Meninggalkan Touya yang hanya terpekur memandangi gedung itu dari jendela kaca mobil yang terbuka.

oooOOOooo

Puluhan pasang mata memandanginya, membuat Sakura langsung gugup seketika. Jantungnya berdetak tak teratur dan kedua tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Ia memang bukan profesional seperti para model yang berjalan anggun di atas _catwalk_ yang pernah dilihatnya di layar kaca, namun karena tak ingin mengecewakan Tomoyo, dengan sekuat hati ia membendung mundur semua kegugupannya.

Lagipula yang ia lakukan mudah saja; berjalan anggun dan tetap tersenyum-seperti yang diarahkan Tomoyo dalam pelajaran singkat permodelan. Jadi begitulah ia, mulai menggerakkan kakinya yang berbalut _open toe shoes_ yang warnanya senada dengan _dress gothic lolita_ cokelat kehitaman yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dan efeknya pun bisa dikatakan luar biasa-terlihat dari banyaknya cahaya lampu _blitz_ yang berebutan untuk mengambil gambar dirinya, serta orang-orang yang mulai terbius dengan pesonanya.

Sakura mulai merasa panas akan menjalari pipinya, tapi ia harus menguasai diri. _Aku adalah model profesional_, batinnya berulang-ulang seraya melayangkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ah, ia menemukan ayahnya yang duduk bersama Eriol di barisan kedua tersenyum menyemangatinya, serta Yukito yang memegangi kamera _polaroid_ di barisan belakang.

_Matte_. Di mana kakaknya?

Sakura baru sadar kalau sosok Touya tidak ada di antara para undangan itu. Ia sudah melayangkan pandangannya ke segala sudut yang bisa dijangkau penglihatannya, namun tak bisa ditemukan.

_Apa _Oniichan_ tidak datang?_ tanyanya dalam hati._ Tapi kenapa?_

Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan memasuki ruangan di balik _curtain_, bersiap untuk ganti dress lainnya, dan mulai merasa sesuatu yang berat menggelayuti hatinya.

oooOOOooo

"Cantik sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Ayah bangga mempunyai putri calon model sepertimu."

Sakura tersenyum malu mendengar pujian ayahnya. "_Arigatou, Otousan_."

"Saya juga sangat bangga bisa menyaksikan betapa cantiknya Sweet Cherry, Ayah Mertua." Eriol menyahut dengan nada seorang _gentleman_.

Fujitaka hanya mengangkat satu alis mendengar panggilan pemuda itu padanya. Namun kedua matanya bersinar jenaka.

"Eriol-_kun_..." tegur Sakura pelan. Eriol pun tertawa.

"Sakura-_chan _memang saaangaaaat cantik di atas _catwalk_ tadi. Semua tamu begitu terpesona, lho~_ Ne, Ojiisan_?" kata Tomoyo riang seraya bergelayut manja pada bahu Sakura. Fujitaka mengangguk sementara tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala putrinya.

"Oh ya,_ Otousan_, Sakura tidak melihat_ Oniichan_ tadi. Apa _Oniichan_ tidak datang?" tanya Sakura.

"...Ayah tidak tahu. Tadi pagi Touya pergi, katanya ke rumah Yukito-_kun_."

"Jadi _Oniichan_ bersama Yukito-_nii_, ya?"

Fujitaka mengangguk ragu. "Ayah rasa..."

Sakura menggigit bibir. _Tapi aku juga tidak menemukan _Oniichan_ duduk di samping Yukito-_nii_, kok_, batinnya murung.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, ayahnya pamit untuk pergi ke universitas serta menolak halus ajakan Tomoyo untuk ikut merayakan kesuksesan penampilan Sakura sebagai model _catwalk_. Sakura sendiri masih terlihat murung memikirkan Touya yang tidak datang untuk melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja, agar wajah murungmu bisa segera ceria kembali? Jujur saja, kalau murung Sweet Cherry tidak manis lagi, lho~" komentar Eriol riang mengagetkan gadis di sampingnya itu, sementara kedua irisnya memandangi punggung Tomoyo yang menjauh dari kerumunan orang di depan-gadis itu di panggil oleh manajer acara.

"Benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya?" Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan kening. "Tapi ponselku ada di ruang ganti..."

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_," sapa seorang pemuda berambut keabuan dan berkacama yang menghampiri mereka.

"Yukito-_nii_!"

"Penampilanmu manis sekali, lho. Juga mempesona. Aku bahkan sampai takjub, 'Benarkah dia Sakura-_chan_ yang itu?' begitu." Puji Yukito tersenyum manis.

Sakura balas tersenyum. "_Ariga_-" GYUUUT. "_Ets_?"

"Sweet Cherry-KU memang mudah membuat orang terpesona, yaa~" sahut Eriol yang memeluk bahu Sakura dari belakang dengan sikap posesif, namun pemuda itu mengatakannya tanpa lupa tersenyum begitu manis. "Tidak heran banyak pemuda lain yang suka jatuh hati. Padahal, aku kan tidak suka punya saingan~"

Yukito hanya memandangi dua remaja itu. Sakura sendiri dengan muka merah padam segera melepas dekapan Eriol, "Apa-apaan, sih, Eriol-_kun_ ini! Yukito-_nii _bisa salah pa-"

"Oh, begitu, ya!" Yukito menepuk kedua tangannya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah lembutnya. "Ternyata Sakura-_chan_ punya _bodyguard_, yaa? _Uwaaaa_, hebat sekali...! Dan sang Bodyguard ternyata sudah lama menyimpan hati pada Nona Besar-nya! _Uwaa_, ini, sih, bisa jadi tema yang bagus untuk novel berikutnya! Harus segera dicatat, nih~" Yukito mulai bersenandung, sementara tangannya yang memegang pena mulai bergerak cepat mencatat buah idenya di lembar _notebook_ mini miliknya. "Judulnya... umm... ah! _Love Guard_~! Kemudian karakternya... Eh! Boleh pakai nama Sakura dan-siapa nama anak ini? Cherio?"

"...Eriol." Kata Eriol memandang pemuda di depannya itu aneh. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, dan _gomennasai_, aku bukan _bodyguard_ Sweet Cherry."

"Heee? Tapi aku lebih suka nama Cherio, _bodyguard _dari Inggris, lho! Ah, ngomong-ngomong nama _Cherry_ kedengarannya bagus juga. Baiklah...! Sudah kuputuskan begitu!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat Yukito yang kelewat semangat mencatat. Sedangkan Eriol tetap memandang pemuda itu aneh.

"_Dare_, Sweet Cherry?"

"Yukito Tsukishiro, Novelis _Romance_ terkenal dan sahabat karib _Oniichan_," jelas Sakura. Eriol meng-oh pendek diikuti gumaman, "Pantas... Tidak bisa lebih aneh lagi, ya?" dengan nada mencela. Namun si Novelis masih serius mencatat, tidak mendengarkan.

"_Nee_, Yukito-_nii_! Apa tadi _Oniichan_ bersama Yukito-_nii_?" tanya Sakura teringat.

"Hmm...?" Yukito mengalihkan fokusnya pada gadis itu sekarang. "Touya, ya? Waah, tadi memang bersama-sama datang ke sini. Tapi dia tidak ikut masuk, sih."

"_Hoe? Doushita no?_"

"Kata Touya, karena ada _Ojisan_."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering _ringtone_ dari saku celana Yukito. Pemuda itu menarik ponselnya dan agak meringis setelah melihat nama penelpon di layar _monocrome_-nya. Ia pun berpaling pada dua remaja di depannya itu. "_Gomennasai_. Tugas memanggil, jadi aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, penampilan Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar manis, aku bahkan sudah memotret banyak gambarmu juga, lho. Ah, dan untuk idenya, _arigatou gozaimasu_, Bodyguard-kun. _Dewa mata ashita_!" Dan setelah itu, ia beranjak menjauh seraya mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya, menjawab panggilan.

Eriol menoleh pada Sakura. "Sweet Cherry, kalau bisa aku ingin dianggap sebagai _boyfriend_-mu alih-alih seorang _bodyguard_, lho~!" serunya riang. Namun Sakura tidak mendengarnya-terlalu sibuk memikirkan keberadaan kakaknya. _Yukito-_nii _bilang _Oniichan_ tidak ikut masuk karena ada _Otousan_. Tapi apa maksudnya...?_

"Kalau memang khawatir, kenapa tidak segera menghubunginya, sih?" tegur Eriol tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi gadis berambut merah kecokelatan itu yang menurutnya terkesan lucu.

"_Aa... Hai!_ Eriol-_kun_ benar; aku harus menghubungi _Oniichan_ sekarang!" cetusnya sadar.

"_Right, right. Just go, take your phone,_ Sweet Cherry. Aku dan Sweet Tomo tidak masalah kencan berdua saja tanpamu, kok." Timpal Eriol seraya mendorong punggung Sakura menjauh, sementara si gadis hanya bisa berkata, "Eh?_ Aa... Hai. Arigatou_, Eriol-_kun_."

oooOOOooo

Sakura berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong yang menuju ke ruang gantinya. Lorong itu hampir sepi; hanya dua-tiga orang yang berpapasan dengannya-semua orang memang sedang berkumpul di aula gedung merayakan kesuksesan _event_ pagelaran busana tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa langkah, ia mencapai pintu ruang ganti dan membukanya. Tidak ada orang di dalam-sesuai dugaannya. Sakura pun melangkah masuk dan menangkap keberadaan tas jinjing warna _pink _miliknya terselip di antara kotak-kotak peralatan _make-up_. Segera diraihnya tas itu, menarik buka risletingnya dan kemudian memasukkan tangan mencari-cari ponsel di dalamnya.

Namun belum sampai gadis itu menemukan ponselnya, dua tangan besar terjulur merenggut pinggang serta membekap mulutnya. Kontan Sakura terbelalak kaget dan melepas tas jinjingnya. Setelah itu tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menggigit tangan yang membekapnya lalu menyodok keras perut si pemilik tangan dengan sikunya. Dan saat orang itu mengaduh kesakitan, Sakura pun berputar seraya akan melayangkan kepalan tangannya namun terhenti begitu melihat wajah penyerangnya.

"_Oniichan_...!"

Touya Kinomoto meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi kena sodok adiknya. "Reflek yang bagus, Monster. _Self-defense_ yang pernah kau pelajari dulu dariku berguna juga, aduh."

"_Oniichan_...!"

"Hei, hei... Setelah berhasil lepas dari bahaya, jangan langsung memeluk penyerangmu seperti ini, _Baka_..." tegur Touya yang hampir limbung karena Sakura menubrukkan diri, memeluk dadanya erat.

"_Oniichan _yang bodoh! Keterlaluan! Kenapa membekapku tadi? Aku hampir saja menangis ketakutan, nih! Kupikir benar-benar ada yang menyerangku!" maki Sakura sembari melepas pelukannya dan memukul kakaknya bertubi-tubi.

Touya tersenyum. Dicekalnya lembut kedua tangan itu dan berkata ringan, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyerang Monster sepertimu. Lagipula aku tadi cuma iseng."

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura menyahut sebal, "_Oniichan_ jahaaat!"

"Baru tahu?" tanggap Touya tersenyum miring.

Sakura pun menggembungkan pipinya, menarik diri menjauhi kakaknya, dan bersedekap keki. "Aku benci _Oniichan_."

"Aku sayang Monster, kok." Touya membalas ringan.

Tak kuasa wajahnya semakin merah padam mendengarnya. "Ta-tanpa _Oniichan_ katakan pun, a-aku sudah tahu, kok... T-tapi tetap saja! Aku benci _Oniichan_!"

"Karena aku tidak melihat penampilanmu, hm?"

"Itu dan yang lainnya juga!"

Touya melangkah mendekatinya, kemudian menundukkan wajah menatap adiknya. "Sekarang aku bisa melihatmu. Kau memang menggemaskan."

Sakura terpesona. Touya memang menguarkan tatapan biusnya pada gadis itu. Tatapan bius dari kolam bening warna cokelat yang menghanyutkan.

"Karena itulah, ayo kita kencan!" cetus Touya tersenyum mengejutkan Sakura.

"_Hoee_? Kencan?" Kedua iris gadis itu melebar tidak percaya.

"Sebagai hadiah karena kau tampil menggemaskan dengan _dress_ itu-atau kau tidak mau?"

"Mau! Mau! Tentu saja aku mau! Mau sekali!" seru Sakura antusias sembari meloncat-loncat riang.

Touya tertawa. "Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju sana."

"Baik~!"

Sakura langsung mengambil baju ganti yang disediakan Tomoyo dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Kemudian dia akan menarik buka risleting _dress_-nya, namun urung begitu menyadari Touya masih berada di ruangan itu, memperhatikannya.

"_Oniichan_, bisa keluar sebentar? Aku mau ganti baju, nih." Pinta Sakura dengan pipi bersemu.

"Ganti saja," jawab Touya pendek.

"Tapi aku tidak mau _Oniichan_ masih berada di sini saat aku menanggalkan baju!"

Touya tersenyum miring. "Tenang saja, Monster. Aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya. Dan melihatnya sekali lagi tidak akan jadi masalah bagiku. Lagipula aku hanya penasaran dengan bagian dadamu-kemarin kuperhatikan tidak sebesar itu, kan? Pakai _cup_ ukuran berapa?"

Sekarang wajah Sakura membara sampai leher dan telinganya. "_ONIICHAN_ MESUUUM!"

Yang bisa diingat Touya setelah itu adalah, dirinya ditendang keluar ruangan.

oooOOOooo

"Di mana Sakura-_chan_?"

Eriol tersenyum melihat gadis bermata _violet_ cantik itu kembali. "_Hi_, Sweet Tomo~"

Tomoyo memandangnya bertanya sambil mengulang pertanyaan, "Di mana Sakura-chan, Hiiragizawa-_kun_?"

"Tadi ke ruang ganti-tapi mungkin sudah pergi lagi." Jawab pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya santai.

"Pergi? Ke mana? Sendirian? Kenapa tidak sama-sama, sih? Padahal, kan, sudah janji akan merayakan kesuksesan kami setelah ini." Tomoyo mendesah, ekspresinya terlihat kecewa.

"Kita bisa merayakannya berdua, kok," usul Eriol namun kedua sudut bibir Tomoyo hanya tertarik turun. "_Ara_, jangan bilang kalau kau hanya mau merayakannya jika bersama Sweet Cherry."

"..._Gomennasai_, Hiiragizawa-_kun_. Aku memang hanya bisa pergi dengan Sakura-_chan_." Tomoyo terdengar menyesal.

"Walau aku mengajakmu kencan, kau tetap menolak?"

Tomoyo mengerjab. "Kencan?"

"_Yes. Care to date,_ Sweet Tomo?" pinta Eriol seraya mengulurkan tangan dengan gaya _Gentleman_ yang mengajak seorang _Lady _cantik berdansa di _Ballroom_.

Alis gadis berambut panjang itu terangkat sebelah, kemudian tawa merdu terlepas dari bibirnya. Si pemuda memandangnya bertanya, namun Tomoyo masih tertawa begitu geli.

"_Go-gomennasai, fuh_, Hiiragizawa-_kun_..._ Fufufu_... Bukannya aku ingin menyinggungmu, lho, tapi, _fufufu,_ Hiiragizawa-_kun_ lucu sekali~" ucap Tomoyo di sela-sela tawanya.

Eriol pun mendesah, namun akhirnya tersenyum juga. "_Alright, alright... Stop laughing at me; i am a bit offended now._"

Tomoyo berdeham. "_Gomennasai._"

"Jadi, Hiiragizawa-_kun _tahu ke mana Sakura-_chan_ pergi dan bersama siapa?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana pastinya, tapi kurasa, Sweet Cherry pergi kencan bersama _Oniichan_-nya sekarang." Jawab Eriol lugas, kali ini membuat Tomoyo mengerutkan dahinya.

oooOOOooo

Touya membawa gadis itu ke Taman Ria di pusat Tokyo.

Kedua iris emerald Sakura pun bersinar memandangi satu demi satu atraksi-atraksi yang begitu ramai di sana. Lalu dengan semangat, ditariknya tangan besar yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya itu, mengajaknya berlari menuju antrian di atraksi _Jet Coaster_.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Dari sekian banyak atraksi, kenapa memilih naik kereta pemicu koroner begini, _Baka_?" protes Touya masam setelah memangsang ban penahan dada. "Aku masih ingin jantungku berdebar-debar saat melihatmu, Monster, bukan karena penyakitan!"

Pipi Sakura bersemu samar, namun gadis itu tertawa menyemangati, sementara satu telapak tangannya menyentuh dada yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja flanel cokelat itu.

"Kupastikan jantung _Oniichan_ masih bisa bisa berdebar-debar setelah ini, kok."

Touya menatapnya lama-membuat adiknya salah tingkah-kemudian menarik tangan itu dan menautkan jari-jemarinya erat, "Sekarang saja kau sudah membuat Ksatria-mu ini berdebar-debar, Monster Bego."

Sakura terpana mendengar ucapan pemuda bermata cokelat itu yang-walaupun ada nada cela-terdengar jujur. Panas dan debaran itu pun mulai menyerangnya seketika.

"Lumayan juga," komentar Touya usai turun dari kereta pencabut jantung itu pada Sakura, yang entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit pucat. "_Daijoubu_, Monster?" tanyanya mulai cemas melihat gadis itu.

Buru-buru Sakura mengangguk. "_Totemo daijoubu yo!_" serunya riang namun tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung. Dengan sigap Touya mengangkat tubuhnya, membopongnya erat, tanpa peduli protesnya dengan warna merah yang langsung mendominasi wajahnya. "_Oniichan_ apa-apaan, sih? Cepat turunkan aku...!"

Namun alih-alih menurunkan Sakura, Touya malah membawanya ke luar atraksi, tidak peduli dengan pandangan dan tawa tertahan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Oniichan baka_! Jangan menggendongku seperti itu di depan umum, dong!" maki Sakura malu setelah Touya mendudukkannya di bangku dekat pepohonan asri.

"Mana bisa aku diam melihatmu hampir pingsan, Monster? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih; tubuhmu berat, _Baka_." Ujar Touya membela diri. "Kau juga bodoh sekali mengusulkan naik kereta sial itu dari awal. Kalau memang akhirnya mau pingsan, jangan naik, dong..."

"Aku bukannya mau pingsan, cuma sedikit pusing saja, kok!" sergah Sakura mulai sebal.

"Wajahmu tadi pucat, Idiot."

"Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu, _Baka-niichan_!"

"Kau _kan _memang idiot, Monster."

Dan setelah itu mereka perang mulut sampai tiga menit lebih hingga akhirnya Touya mendesah mengalah. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman untuk mereka. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih kesal memilih tinggal.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kakaknya tidak kunjung kembali. Sakura mulai was-was. Apalagi terlihat tiga pemuda berwajah berandalan mulai mendekati tempatnya berada.

"Hai, cantik, sendirian, ya?" sapa salah satunya.

"Sudah jelas terlihat sendirian, _Aho_!" timpal yang lain.

"_Nee_, cantik-cantik, kok, sendirian saja, sih? Bahaya, lho~"

"He-eh, he-eh, lebih baik ikut dengan kami saja, pasti selamat~" Kemudian ketiga berandalan itu tertawa norak.

Sakura perlahan menggeser menjauh akan berlari, namun sialnya, salah satu berandalan yang berambut mohawk itu berhasil mencekal lengannya kasar.

"Mau ke mana, Nona?" kekeh mereka semakin mendesaknya. Sakura mulai memberontak, hampir melakukan _self-defense_ kalau saja berandalan lainnya tidak menjepit tangannya erat. Darahnya mendesir dingin. Gadis itu mulai ketakutan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka pada dirinya setelah ini. Mulutnya pun terkunci saking takutnya. Namun batinnya menjerit memanggil _Oniichan_-nya.

Dan mendadak dalam sedetik berikutnya, sebuah kaleng minuman melayang cepat mengenai kepala berandalan yang akan mencium Sakura. Berandalan itu langsung ambruk, sedangkan yang lainnya terbelalak lalu berpaling liar mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Monster-ku, Orang-orang Hina?" tanya pemuda itu dingin. Satu tangannya melempar-lempar ringan kaleng minuman ke udara, sedangkan tangan lainnya menggandeng tangan sebuah boneka beruang berbulu yang besar.

Sakura hampir menangis lega. "_Oniichan...!_"

"Heeeh, _Baka_ Monster... Bukannya kau bisa dengan mudah melawan mereka? Ke mana perginya _self-defense_ hebat yang satu jam yang lalu kau praktekan dengan sempurna padaku, hn?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata Touya itu mencela sambil melangkah mendekat. "Jangan sampai aku yang harus turun tangan menghajar sampah-sampah ini, lho."

Sakura akan membuka mulutnya, namun kedua berandal itu berteriak marah. "Siapa kau, Brengsek?"

Touya menghentikan langkah-jaraknya cuma tinggal semeter dari mereka-memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. "Hn? Kalian memanggilku apa?" tanyanya lugu.

"Breng-" DUAAAGH!

Sakura menjerit ngeri saat menyaksikan satu berandalan lainnya roboh dengan pipi lebam dan hidung berdarah-hasil tendangan Touya yang tadi begitu cepat.

Satu berandalan sisanya memandangi tubuh kawan-kawannya horor. Lalu lewat sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kilat berbahaya dari kedua iris cokelat pemuda itu.

"Monster," panggil Touya menggerakkan dagunya menyuruh gadis itu mendekat. Tentu saja Sakura langsung beranjak ke sisinya. Kemudian dengan nada cuek ia berkata pada berandalan itu, "Bawa teman-teman tak bergunamu ini ke rumah sakit, sepertinya cuma dokter yang mampu memperbaiki wajah jelek mereka."

Setelah itu Touya merangkul leher adiknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan si Berandal yang memandanginya tak berdaya.

"Umm... _Onii_-" Sakura mulai membuka mulut untuk berterimakasih, namun urung karena Touya membekap wajahnya dengan boneka beruang yang sedari tadi digandengnya.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih-itu gunanya keberadaanku, Monster." Kata Touya seraya menetidak kaleng minuman di tangannya.

Sakura memandangi kakaknya yang tengah meneguk _Coke_ dari atas kepala beruang yang didekapnya. "Aku tadi mau bilang kalau _Oniichan_ keren, kok," tukasnya menyembunyikan senyum.

Touya menurunkan kaleng itu dari bibirnya, tersenyum miring seperti biasanya. "Tanpa kau bilang pun, dari dulu aku memang keren." Lalu disodorkannya kaleng minuman itu pada Sakura. "Aku lupa kalau aku membelikan minuman ini untukmu."

Sakura menerimanya namun terlihat ragu-ragu meminumnya.

"Cepat diminum, Monster," perintah Touya. "Walau tadi sudah kuminum, masih ada setengahnya, kok."

Wajah Sakura merona. "Ini... bekas bibir _Oniichan_..."

Alis Touya terangkat. "Lalu kenapa?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. "Bi-bisa dikatakan... ci-ciuman tidak langsung..."

"Hn..." Touya mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Memang kenapa kalau ciuman tak langsung? Kau bilang kita pernah berciuman sebelumnya, kan? Jadi tidak ada bedanya."

Sakura menyipitkan mata tidak setuju. "Kita tidak pernah berciuman!_ Oniichan_-lah yang menciumku saat itu."

Touya memutar matanya. "Minum sajalah."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya memandangi bekas bibir Touya di kaleng itu. Wajahnya semakin merona.

"Lambat sekali. Apa kau mau aku menciummu dulu baru kau bisa meminumnya?" tawar Touya sinis.

Iris Sakura melebar, mendongakkan kepala memandang kakaknya penuh harap. "_Ii-yo_."

Sekarang gantian pipi Touya yang bersemu, walau berusaha disembunyikan. "_Iya da_. Ingat peraturan nomor tiga: Tidak ada kontak fisik yang berlebihan." Kemudian direbutnya kaleng itu dan diteguknya sampai habis tak bersisa. "_Saa_, kubelikan yang baru."

Sakura tidak bisa memrotes saat kakaknya menggenggam tangannya erat, menariknya paksa berjalan mencari minuman untuknya. Walau sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan kakaknya barusan, hatinya tetap berbunga-bunga saat merasakan tangan besar itu menggenggamnya.

oooOOOooo

Lembayung senja yang menggelayuti langit akhirnya turun ke ufuk barat, digantikan langit gelap malam dengan bulan sabit yang bersinar indah beserta gemerlap gemintang. Di bawah langit itu, tepatnya di sebuah taman, terlihat dua anak manusia yang saling mendongak memandangi keindahan malam sementara tubuh mereka bergerak teratur di atas ayunan.

"Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, ya~" seru sang Gadis, remaja berambut merah kecokelatan yang mengenakan terusan turtleneck berbahan katun bermotif sakura di bawah mantel kremnya, dengan riang. Tubuhnya mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang di atas ayunan. Sebuah boneka beruang besar didekapnya erat satu tangan.

"Karena ada bagian saat aku mengajakmu kencan, tentu saja harimu begitu menyenangkan, Monster." Si Pemuda berambut hitam sekelam malam di samping gadis itu menanggapi datar dan berhenti mengayunkan tubuhnya.

"_Sou_~! Karena aku bisa bersama-sama dengan_ Oniichan_ tersayang seharian inilah alasan yang paling membuat hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkaa~n!" sang Gadis tertawa merdu.

Si Pemuda menatap gadis itu dari samping. "Kita kan cuma seperempat hari menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan seharian."

Sang Gadis tersenyum. Lalu menjejakkan kakinya menghentikan ayunan. "Tetap saja bagiku, waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama _Oniichan_, walaupun cuma seperempat hari, sangatlah menyenangkan. Dan akan menjadi kenangan berhargaku yang tak akan kulupakan seumur hidup." Ujarnya tulus seraya memeluk tubuh si Beruang yang berbulu lembut serta menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala boneka itu. Semburat rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Si Pemuda sendiri tercenung mendengarnya. Wajahnya juga merona-luput dari penglihatan gadis di sampingnya. Namun ada sedikit keredupan di kedua iris cokelatnya. Seolah tengah menyimpan kegalauan.

"_Oniichan_ juga begitu, kan? Tak akan melupakan apa yang sudah kita lakukan seharian ini?"

Si Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut menatapnya. "Tentu, Sakura. Pasti akan selalu kuingat."

"Umm..." sang Gadis salah tingkah. Dari cara pemuda itu menatapnya, ia merasa jantungnya bisa mendadak berhenti berdetak. Karena tak ingin semakin salah tingkah, ia pun melompat dari ayunan dan berjalan ke depan sambil masih memeluk bonekanya. Dagunya terangkat memandangi langit berbintang di atasnya.

Si Pemuda berdiri, terpesona memandangi sosok gadis yang terlihat begitu cantik itu bak bulan hanya menyinari parasnya saja. Agak ragu ia mendekati sang gadis, lalu tanpa bisa dicegah kedua tangannya terjulur meraih pinggang ramping di depannya dan kemudian ditariknya hingga dalam dekapannya.

"Eh? _Oniichan_?" sang Gadis terkejut didekap dari belakang seperti itu. Menoleh ia mendapati _Oniichan_-nya menyandarkan dagu di atas bahu kirinya, pipi mereka bahkan nyaris menempel.

"Sakura," panggil si Pemuda dari leher sang gadis.

"_Aa... Oniichan_?" sang Gadis terlalu gugup untuk bertanya kenapa mendadak kakaknya seperti ini.

"_Gomennasai,_"

"E-eh?" Oniichan_ meminta maaf? Ini, kan, tidak biasanya?_ "Untuk ap-"

"Karena aku memintamu menjalani hubungan seperti ini." Si Pemuda mendesah dan semakin menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

"Ma-maksud _Oniichan_...?" sang Gadis menyadari dirinya seolah melumer merasakan sentuhan lembut di lehernya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mencengkram boneka yang dipeluknya semakin erat.

"Hubungan yang tak semestinya terjalin antara kakak-adik, Sakura. Itu... hubungan yang sangat... terlarang..." Sekarang si Pemuda mulai menyapu leher dan bahu sang Gadis dengan bibirnya.

Sang Gadis berjengit merasakan sensasi ciuman itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya juga membara. Tanpa daya ia memiringkan kepalanya agar lehernya bisa terekspos luas, membuat sentuhan itu menjadi-jadi. "_Oniichan_... Kita tahu... walaupun terlarang... kita tak bisa mencegahnya..." bisiknya terengah-engah, sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengerang.

Namun sentuhan itu berhenti. Si Pemuda mulai sadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ketakutan ia menarik wajahnya dari leher gadis itu dan tiba-tiba melepas dekapannya. Sang Gadis yang terkejut memutar tubuhnya, menatapnya seperti akan bertanya, 'Kenapa berhenti?'

Si Pemuda mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tak peduli telapaknya mulai nyeri tertusuk kuku. Gigi-geliginya bergemeletukan menahan emosi yang akan menyembur keluar.

"_Oniichan_...?" panggil sang Gadis mulai khawatir. "_Doushita no? Daijoubu?_" tanyanya perhatian seraya melangkah mendekat menyentuh pipi kakaknya dengan satu tangan.

Si Pemuda tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia harus mengatakannya. Mengeluarkan semua yang telah dibendungnya selama ini. Semua luapan emosi dan keinginan yang dibelenggu untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menyakiti gadis di depannya itu. Ia ingat sahabatnya pernah berkata, "Kau terlalu menahan emosimu, Touya. Hingga yang terluka hanyalah dirimu sendiri. Kalau memang perasaanmu begitu besar hingga tak bisa dibendung lagi, keluarkan saja. Aku yakin, keinginanmu tidak akan menyakiti Sakura."

"_Oniichan_, kelihatannya kau demam lagi-"

"_Aishiteru'nda._"

Untuk beberapa detik, sang Gadis hanya mengerjab. "..._Nani_?"

Si Pemuda mengangkat kedua tangannya sendiri dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menciumnya lembut. "Selama ini, perasaanku lebih dari yang pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Sakura. Aku lebih dari menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"_O-nii... chan...?_" sang Gadis menatapnya kaget. "..._Mencintaiku_?"

"_Hai_. Sudah lama, bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan kali pertama kurasakan cinta ini. Mungkin karena sejak kecil kita begitu dekat, aku pun terus memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lepas darimu, hingga aku tidak ingin melihat yang lainnya kecuali dirimu. Tapi karena aku adalah kakak kandungmu, yang sangat terlarang untuk memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap adiknya sendiri, aku pun memendamnya. Aku juga berusaha bersikap layaknya kakak laki-laki yang sesungguhnya. Namun, makin lama kupendam, makin besar cinta ini menyesakkanku. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, tapi akhirnya sekarang aku tak kuasa membendungnya lagi. _Gomennasai_, Sakura." Tutur si Pemuda memandang gadis itu menahan pedih.

Mendengar itu, sang Gadis terpana. Ia tak pernah menyadari betapa besar perasaan _Oniichan_ padanya. Bahkan setelah akhirnya mereka menjadi kekasih, ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Dirinya memang sangat menyukai kakaknya itu, tapi cinta?

_Oniichan_ mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

_Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya sangat menyukainya. Dengan perasaan _Oniichan_ yang jauh begitu besar, perasaanku tentu saja tidak sebanding! _batin sang gadis mulai panik.

"Sakura," si Pemuda menatapnya muram. "Mungkin perasaanku terlalu berat-"

"_Iya, Oniichan!_" sela sang Gadis memotong. "Aku mengerti tentang perasaan _Oniichan_! Sungguh! Hanya saja, aku kebingungan dengan perasaanku sendiri pada _Oniichan_. A-aku memang sangat menyukai _Oniichan_, hanya saja mengetahu cinta yang dimiliki _Oniichan_, aku merasa tidak sebanding! Aku merasa diriku tidak adil pada _Oniichan_! Uh... Maksudku adalah... aku... umm... aku... aku juga ingin bisa mencintai _Oniichan_!"

Si Pemuda memandangi gadis yang dikasihinya itu sejenak, agak terpana mendengar permintaannya yang menggebu-gebu. Lambat laun senyum khas itu kembali menghias wajahnya. "Jadi kau ingin memintaku mengajari Monster sepertimu mencintai Ksatria tampan, yang tak lain adalah aku, begitu?"

Dahi sang Gadis mengerut bingung. _"Ee... Sore wa..._"

"Kalau begitu boleh kugunakan satu menit saja untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar perasaanku padamu, Muridku?"

"_Aa... Hai...? Ets, nani?_"

"Pejamkan matamu. Satu menit saja," bisik si Pemuda tepat di telinga sang gadis.

Kemudian bersamaan dengan pejamnya kedua kelopak mata sang Gadis, si Pemuda pun mendudukkan wajah begitu dekat dan mulai menyentuh perlahan bibir mungil di depannya, menempelkan bibirnya sendiri tepat di sana.

Namun karena sentuhan itu mengejutkan, sang Gadis reflek membuka mata dan menarik mundur wajahnya sendiri. Memandangi si Pemuda dengan iris lebar, bertanya, "_Oniichan menciumku_?"

Si Pemuda mengerjab bingung, "Kau keberatan?"

"_Iya_... Hanya saja kupikir-_-hoe_, bukannya _Oniichan_ tidak ingin menciumku sebelum ini?"

"Aku-Kau bilang aku pernah menciummu sebelumnya-"

"Tapi _Oniichan _tidak bisa mengingat-"

"Buat aku ingat, Sakura..."

"Ba-bagaimana cara-"

"Dengan tidak menarik wajahmu saat aku menciummu seperti tadi,_ Baka_... Ah, bagus, satu menit telah berlalu-"

"Baik! Baik! _Gomen ne_, tadi aku cuma kaget, _Oniichan_! Mungkin kita bisa mengu-"

Namun kata-katanya tenggelam dalam bibir si Pemuda, yang telah merengkuh wajahnya lembut. Awalnya sang Gadis melebarkan irisnya, tapi lambat laun kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan menggelitik yang menyerang bibirnya tersebut.

Dan itu adalah momen semenit yang semakin membuat sang Gadis begitu bahagia, hingga tak menolak untuk memperpanjang waktu di antara mereka lebih lama lagi dan melupakan segalanya.

~continued to chappie 7~

* * *

**A/N: ee.. akhirx _kissing scenes_ kedua tousaku.. umm.. vic ngerasa kali ne touya_nii_ agak 'berbahaya', plin-plan, en ga kuat godaan..(^-^;) **

**yaah, untungx masih _rated T_.. he-he..**

**okee, _next chappie_ vic akan berusaha _update_ ga terlalu lama, de..**

**tapi _teuteup_ vic mohon dukungan _minna-chan_ melalui _REVIEW_~~ _onegai_~ m(_ _)m**

**_arigatou_ en _ja nee~_**


	7. chappie 7

**A/N: _hi, konnichiwa, minna-chan_~~ bilangx si, ****_'__next chappie_ vic akan berusaha _update_ ga terlalu lama'... tapi, ternyata... cukup lama juga, eaa... XD _gomen, gomen_...**

**tapi_, finally, chappie_ 7 ne~~ yayy!**

**sebelum eto... izinkan vic untuk membalas _reviews_ yang masuk dari _anonymous readers_, eaa~**

**Princess Lawliet;**

**yayy _thankies_ atas salut en pujianx, _hime_~~**

**romantis? _uwaa_, vic 9 nxangka ada yang bilang _fanfic_ ne romantis~~ *^-^* malux... kyaa~!**

**_ne, ne, hime_... mari berharap sosok seperti touya_nii_ muncul di kehidupan ini... (pasti muncul, kok...!)**

**pinchan;**

_**uwaa~ arigatou nee~**_

**ahaha, vic juga suka yang meximpang2, kok... XB**

**maaf, maaf, uda buat pinchan penasaran...**

**tapi setelah baca _chappie_ 7 ne, pexakit penasaran pinchan bakal terobati, kok... XB**

**richan;**

**_yo_, richan~ vic tak kan pernah melupakan richan, kok~**

**thankies, akhirx nge-_review_ juga~~ senangx~**

**touya_nii_ kxk apa? pkokx sosok_ aniki_ yang vic idam-idamkan de... *_sigh dreamily_***

**en emg aslix touya_nii_ uda keren, si... ^ / / / ^**

**bebikyo;**

**kyo_kuuun_~~ halluu~!**

**_thankies_~~ 'semakin lama ceritanya semakin dalem'... kyaaa~ XD**

**Rui;**

**vic _loves your name_, rui_chan_~~ XD**

**_arigatou_ uda _blushing_ pas baca _fanfic_ ne, eaa~**

**vic jadi ikutan _blushing_ ne... ^ / / / ^**

**mikanauchihayahoo .co .id;**

**_sankyuu_ uda suka tousaku~****XD**

**umm... kalo _lemon_ si... aiih, _gomennasai ne_... vic malah berusaha untuk hanya fokus pada perasaan tousaku ja ne... T^T**

**tapi, moga suka eaa ma yang _ada_ di _chappie_ sekarang, hehe...  
**

_**.**_

**baiklah...! hidangan chappie 7 siap dinikmati _minna-chan_~~**

**_douzo_~~ m(_ _)m  
**

* * *

**FEVERISH**

**presented by:**

**vic**

**disclaimer:**

**CLAMP**

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, Chara's Death, Kinomotocest, and Long Chapter  
**

~chappie seven~

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? _

Sepanjang perjalanan kaki menuju rumah, Touya tak berhenti merutuki dirinya dalam hati. _Apa yang kupikirkan sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu pada... _

"_Oniichan, mite, mite!_ Bintang jatuh, lho!"

Touya tersentak dari pikirannya mendengar seruan takjub Sakura, yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya. Terlihat gadis itu menengadah ke langit gelap dengan kedua iris yang bersinar.

"Buat harapan, _Oniichan_! Segera buat harapan!" seru Sakura lagi, melepaskan genggaman tangan Touya dan kemudian memejamkan mata seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan dengan jari-jari bertautan di depan dada.

Touya tidak ikut membuat harapan-bahkan menengadah ke langit pun tidak. Ia hanya memperhatikan betapa khusyuknya Sakura membuat harapan, kemudian senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau harapkan pada bintang bodoh itu, Monster." Katanya sementara telunjuknya mengetuk dahi gadis itu.

Sakura membuka mata, mendongak pada kakaknya. "Bintang bodoh...?"

"Kau berharap-"

"Memangnya_ Oniichan_ bisa membaca pikiran?" sela Sakura bertanya.

"Kau mudah ditebak, Monster." Ucap Touya ringan membuat kedua alis Sakura yang gantian bertautan. "Dan kau tadi membuat harapan untuk bisa menjadi Monster-ku, selamanya."

Kali ini bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal, namun terlihat lucu di mata Touya. "Aku tidak membuat harapan seperti itu, _Oniichan_." Tukasnya tegas.

"Harapanmu_,_ '_Aku ingin bisa bersama _Oniichan_ seterusnya._' Begitu, kan?"

Sakura terpana. "Bagaimana _Oniichan_-" kedua irisnya mulai melebar, menyadari sesuatu, "_Oniichan_...! Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kalau dikatakan, nanti harapannya jadi tidak dikabulkan sang Bintang, kan?" jeritnya sebal. "Dasar _Oniichan_ bodoh!"

"Yah, kalau begitu buat saja lagi."

Sakura mendongak ke atas, mengamati langit malam bertaburan bintang, dan lalu mendesah kecewa. "_Mou_... Tidak ada lagi bintang jatuh, _Oniichan_."

"Hn. Sayang sekali." Kata Touya namun terdengar tidak menyesal sedikit pun.

Sakura memandangi wajah kakaknya, sementara satu tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya erat. "_Kamaimasen_. Aku bisa membuat harapan lagi pada malam berikutnya-kalau ada bintang jatuh lagi, sih." Ujarnya sambil bergerak merepet pada sosok jangkung didepannya.

Touya menahan napas saat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Mereka seperti hampir berpelukan, kalau tidak ada boneka beruang besar yang terhimpit di antara keduanya.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu padanya? Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu?_ batin Touya kembali merutuki dirinya. Tak kuasa ia teringat adegan saat ia merasakan bibir mungil Sakura. Terasa begitu manis hingga tanpa sadar ia melumatnya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia ingat dirinya mendekap tubuh Sakura erat dan bibirnya beralih menyusuri pipi, telinga dan lekuk leher gadis itu. Merasakan semuanya. _Aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh._

"_Oniichan, daijoubu_?"

Touya tersentak pelan dan menunduk melihat Sakura yang memandanginya perhatian. "_Daijoubu_, Sakura." Jawabnya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menghela napas, entah kenapa terasa berat. "_Saa, kaero_ (ayo pulang). _Otousan_ pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"_Un_." Sakura tersenyum mengangguk, lalu kembali berjalan bersama Touya di sisinya.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Sakura setelah sampai di rumah. Touya di belakangnya sedang menutup pintu kembali. Terdengar langkah-langkah berat menghampiri mereka serta jawaban, "_Okaerinasai_."

Touya melihat ayahnya tersenyum menyambut kepulangan mereka. Senyum kebapakan yang khas. Namun ia tahu, senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuk Sakura, bukan untuk dirinya juga.

Setelah Sakura beranjak ke kamarnya-mengucapkan, "_Oyasuminasa_i." kepada mereka-Touya sudah menduga ayahnya ingin berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Tiket pesawat, paspor dan visa sudah Ayah siapkan. Pesawatmu akan terbang esok pagi. Tapi lebih baik kau berangkat tengah malam ini setelah Sakura-_chan_ tidur. Ayah juga sudah menyewa taksi. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengemasi semua barangmu, Touya." Kata Fujitaka pelan tanpa memandang putranya.

Touya sendiri hanya mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari sofa, akan beranjak ke kamarnya, tapi Fujitaka memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu, Touya?" tanya pria itu melepas kacamatanya. Ekspresinya terlihat lelah dan sangat muram. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Sakura-_chan_?"

Touya tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari ayahnya. Ia memang tahu Fujitaka sudah melihat semuanya.

Melihat dirinya mencium dan menyentuh Sakura.

Touya ingat kilatan syok, amarah, terluka, dan merasa dikhianati yang terpantul dari ekspresi ayahnya saat melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Ia sendiri awalnya juga langsung pucat menyadari sosok ayahnya, yang berada dalam mobil terparkir di seberang Penguin Park, melihat mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat Touya melepaskan Sakura saat itu juga.

"Padahal Ayah sudah menaruh kepercayaan serta memberimu kesempatan, tapi Touya..." Fujitaka mendesah berat. Kali ini Touya menyadari ayahnya tampak jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang baru kepala empat.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menahan diriku,_ Otousan_." Touya mengaku.

Fujitaka memandangnya. Kerutan dalam muncul di dahinya. "Touya dan Sakura-_chan _memiliki _darah yang sama_! Kalian _bersaudara kandung_, demi _Kami-sama_! Kalian_ lahir dari rahim yang sama_ dan_ tidak ada_ yang bisa menghapus kenyataan itu, Touya!"

Touya hanya diam, tak akan bisa membantah. Namun kemudian bibirnya bersuara, "Aku mencintainya, _Otousan_. Aku sangat mencintai Sakura."

Fujitaka mengangkat tangan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Ayah tidak bisa menerimanya, Touya." Katanya serak seperti hampir terisak.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah." Ucap Touya begitu menyesal. Ia membungkukkan badan dan kemudian mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya.

oooOOOooo

Touya mengulurkan tangan. Dengan perlahan menempelkan telapaknya pada pipi Sakura, yang tertidur pulas dibuai mimpi sembari memeluk boneka beruang pemberiannya. Kedua sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum. Membuat Touya sedikit merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang diimpikannya.

Namun Touya juga tak ingin tahu ataupun berharap. Ia menarik kembali tangannya ke atas pangkuan. Tangan itu mengepal sementara dirinya mengalihkan kedua irisnya menjauh dari wajah damai sang Putri yang tengah tertidur itu. "Aku tidak bisa berharap kau memimpikanku," ucapnya lirih dengan sinar redup terpantul di kedua iris cokelatnya.

Kemudian Touya menghela napas. Terasa berat sekali seolah sebongkah batu besar menindih rusuknya. "_Gomen ne_," ucapnya lagi. Semakin lirih terdengar. Kembali ia memutar kepala memandangi wajah Sakura. "Aku..." ia berhenti. Sesaat merasa ragu, namun segera ditepisnya jauh. "Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bahagia." Katanya tegas. "Aku yakin ...kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagianmu."

Usai mengatakannya, Touya mulai membungkukkan badan. Wajahnya menunduk dekat dengan wajah di bawahnya. Kedua matanya tanpa sengaja terfokus pada bibir mungil Sakura.

_Mungkin aku bisa... _

Dengan gerakan cepat Touya mengecup dahi Sakura, lalu buru-buru menarik diri dan membuang muka.

Setelah beberapa detik yang kaku, Touya kembali memandangi Sakura. Sekuat hati memaksa dirinya membentuk senyum lembut seorang kakak, kemudian ia berkata, terdengar cukup keras, "_Sayounara, Imouto_."

Dari balik pintu kamar Sakura, terlihat Fujitaka berdiri dengan kedua iris berkaca-kaca. Namun ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya nanti hanya untuk kebaikan mereka berdua, putra-putrinya.

oooOOOooo

_Untuk Monster,_

"_Oniichan_!"

Sakura menjeblak pintu kamar di depannya dan menghambur masuk ke dalam. Berharap melihat sosok jangkung kakaknya masih tengkurap bergelung selimut di atas tempat tidur, namun yang ditemukannya hanyalah kamar yang nyaris kosong. Tempat tidur itu tertata rapi-terlalu rapi, seolah tadi malam tidak ada yang berbaring di sana. Bahkan untuk meja kerja dan rak, kosong. Tidak ada apapun. Seperangkat komputer dan buku-buku koleksi kakaknya juga ikut menghilang.

_Sepertinya memang benar; bintang jatuh tidak akan mengabulkan harapanmu jika kemudian kau mengatakannya atau diketahui orang lain. _

Dengan cepat Sakura meraih gagang pintu lemari dan membukanya. Kosong. Ia membuka pintu lainnya serta laci-laci, tapi tetap yang dilihatnya nihil.

_Gomen ne_, Monster.

Tangan Sakura gemetar. Begitu pula tubuhnya. Kedua irisnya melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya; kamar yang nyaris kosong tanpa barang-barang milik kakaknya. Ke mana? Ke mana perginya barang-barang itu.

_Ke mana perginya_ Oniichan_?_

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil suara berat di balik punggungnya. Sakura langsung menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya muram.

"_O-Otousan_...?" Sakura nyaris tersedak. Kedua irisnya balik menatap ayahnya bertanya. "_Otousan_, kenapa... kenapa kamar _Oniichan_... ko-kosong? Ke-ke mana perginya barang-barang-" tanpa terasa air mata merebak di kedua pelupuk matanya, "-_Oniichan_...?"

"Sakura-_chan_," ayahnya melangkah mendekatinya. "Dengarkan Ayah."

"Ke mana... _Oniichan, Otousan_?" tanya Sakura menatap nanar ayahnya, tidak mendengarkan. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya mengelilingi tiap sudut kamar itu. "...Kosong. Tidak ada apapun... Barang-barang _Oniichan_..."

_Bukannya aku sengaja membuat harapanmu tidak dikabulkan bintang bodoh itu, hanya saja... kita memang tak bisa bersama seterusnya. _

"Sakura-_chan_," Fujitaka berusaha meraih perhatian putrinya sembari menggenggam kedua bahu kecil itu. Namun Sakura menarik mundur, melepas genggaman tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu berlari ke luar kamar. "Sakura!"

Sakura berlari melewati kamarnya sendiri, menuruni anak tangga, kemudian melesat meraih gagang pintu rumah dan membukanya kasar.

"Sakura! Kau mau ke mana?" seru Fujitaka panik menyaksikan putrinya berlari bertelanjang kaki ke luar rumah dengan masih mengenakan piyama.

_Kita memang tidak seharusnya bersama dengan menjalani hubungan seperti ini, Monster._

Sakura sendiri terus berlari tanpa henti. Tanpa berpikir lain kecuali tentang tempat di mana kakaknya mungkin masih berada. Di belakangnya, dengan susah payah, Fujitaka mengejar sembari terus memanggilnya. Namun ia tak akan berhenti sebelum sampai ke tempat itu.

_Aku tidak menyalahkanmu; aku yang bersalah karena sejak awal memiliki perasaan ini terhadapmu._

"_Oniichan...! Oniichan...!_" teriak Sakura keras sementara kedua tangannya memukul-mukul pintu rumah berkayu di depannya. "_Oniichan...!_"

_Seharusnya aku memendamnya dan tidak mengakuinya padamu. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri. Seharusnya aku berusaha mengenyahkannya dan terus bersikap selayaknya seorang _Oniichan_ terhadap adik kecilnya, tapi... _

Pintu itu bergeser membuka, seraut wajah kusut di balik kacamata memandang Sakura kaget. "Sakura-_chan_? _Oha_-"

Tanpa izin Sakura langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam, semakin nyaring memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Ia menelusuri tiap ruangan di rumah tradisional itu, namun tetap tak bisa menemukan sosok kakaknya.

_...aku tak bisa. Perasaanku sudah terlanjur begitu dalam. Dan aku juga tidak menyesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi._

"Sakura-_chan_..." Fujitaka sudah muncul di samping putrinya. "Sakura-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan, menerobos rumah Yukito-_kun_ seperti ini?"

_Tapi aku juga harus memikirkan masa depan kita dengan hubungan seperti ini-hubungan yang terlarang dan tidak akan bisa diterima oleh orang-orang. _

_Dan yang terpenting masa depanmu, Monster. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi Monster dewasa; setelah lulus dari sekolah dan universitas, kau akan terjun ke dunia masyarakat luas; meraih impianmu; lalu menikah dan melahirkan monster-monster lucu lainnya, yang tidak akan mungkin terwujud jika kau terus bersamaku. _

_Karena itulah, Monster, aku memilih pergi. Agar kau bisa memiliki masa depan yang kau impikan. _

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tatapannya nanar. Airmata menganak sungai membanjiri pipinya. "_Oniichan... Oniichan _pergi, _Otousan_..." katanya sesenggukan. "Pergi..."

"Ayah tahu-"

"_Otousan_ tahu?" sambar Sakura, sekarang mendongak menatap ayahnya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Yukito berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya, tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. "_Otousan_ tahu _Oniichan_ pergi? _Oniichan_ pergi ke mana?"

"Sakura-_chan_, lebih baik kita pulang dulu ke rumah untuk menenangkan-"

"_Oniichan_ pergi ke mana,_ Otousan_? Sakura mohon, beritahu Sakura ke mana perginya _Oniichan_..." tangis Sakura seraya menarik-narik kemeja tidur ayahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kita pulang dulu-"

"Jawab Sakura, _Otousan_! Ke mana _Onii_-"

"Touya pergi jauh dari sini, Sakura! Meninggalkan kita dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk selamanya!" seru Fujitaka menyentakkan bahu putrinya.

Kedua iris Sakura yang berair membeliak lebar. Begitu kaget mendengarnya. "_Nan-nani_...?"

"Touya sudah memutuskannya. Dia pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali..." ulang Fujitaka miris melihat ekspresi putrinya.

"...Bohong ...Itu tidak benar ...Tidak akan kembali ..._Oniichan_?" Sakura melangkah mundur sementara kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya. "_Iie_... _Otousan_ bohong... _Oniichan_ tidak..."

"Touya tahu itulah keputusannya yang terbaik-"

"Bohong! _Otousan_ bohong! _Oniichan_ tidak mungkin... _Oniichan_ tidak..." dan gadis itu menjerit histeris. Kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya erat. "Itu tidak benar...!"

_Dan aku... aku akan bahagia melihat dirimu yang berhasil meraih impianmu itu. Saat itu tiba, aku akan datang dan memberimu selamat. Juga mendoakan kebahagiaanmu setelahnya. Karena hal itulah yang paling kuinginkan; melihatmu bahagia. _

Fujitaka menarik bahu putrinya kembali, menyentaknya keras. "Dia pergi demi kebaikanmu, Sakura! Demi kebaikan kalian berdua! Agar kalian tidak terjerat semakin dalam!"

Dan seruan itu akhirnya berhasil menghentikan jeritan histeris Sakura. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu mendongak memandang ayahnya ketakutan. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah karena tangis berubah pucat pasi. Kengerian terpantul di kedua iris hijau _emerald_-nya.

"_O-Otousan_... ta-tahu...?"

Pria di depannya mengangguk. Jelas sekali. Sakura bisa melihat tatapan sedih ayahnya yang begitu menyakitkan. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu limbung ke belakang, jatuh terduduk sebelum bisa ditangkap ayahnya.

_Dan jika memang untuk bisa melihatmu bahagia adalah dengan kepergianku, maka itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang, Monster. Aku pergi darimu._

Sakura menangis terguncang. Sekarang airmatanya seolah terlihat tidak akan berhenti mengalir. Tidak ada suara kali ini; hanya tangis dalam diam.

Fujitaka menghela napas. Begitu menyesakkan melihat putrinya terpuruk seperti itu di depannya. Dengan perlahan ia berjongkok dan menarik tubuh putrinya yang seolah rapuh ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian dengan mantap pria itu berdiri sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat dan menggendongnya erat.

Sakura sendiri hanya menatap kosong. Airmata masih terus mengalir. Saat ayahnya membopongnya keluar ruangan kerja milik si Novelis, tangannya terkulai hingga selembar kertas _notes_ yang digulung kusut melayang jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Yukito-_kun_, Paman benar-benar minta maaf telah mengganggu pagimu seperti ini," ujar Fujitaka muram kepada pemuda berkacamata yang masih mengenakan piama dari yukata tersebut.

Yukito mengangguk. Akhirnya ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. "_Kamaimasen, Ojisan. Watashi wa wakarimashita._"

"Kalau begitu, Paman mohon pamit..."

Usai mengantarkan Fujitaka dan Sakura sampai ke _genkan_, Yukito masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya dan memungut kertas kusut yang tadi terjatuh dari tangan Sakura. Di atas lembarannya terdapat tulisan tangan yang familiar-

Sayounara_, Monster. Jaga dirimu mulai dari sekarang._

_Ksatria-mu_.

-tulisan tangan Touya.

oooOOOooo

_"...mendadak begini, bagaimana aku bisa mencari penggantimu?"_

"Kau pasti akan menemukannya."

_"Tapi kau tahu tiada tangan lain yang sesuai denganku kecuali tanganmu, kan?"_

"..."

_"...boleh tanya satu hal, Touya?"_

"...Hn."

_"Apa kau yakin _hal inilah_ yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua? Maksudku, kau tidak melihat betapa Sakura-_chan_-"_

"Aku tahu."

_"Dan tetap kau biarkan begitu saja? Apa kau akan _baik-baik saja_ seperti itu meninggalkannya?"_

"Kami akan baik-baik saja."

_"...Seharusnya kau tidak memulai apa yang kau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan-"_

"Aku tidak menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kami. Aku... bersyukur karena sudah diberi kesempatan mengakui perasaanku padanya; diberi kesempatan memiliki kenangan bersamanya... Dan aku juga bersyukur... karena diberi kesempatan membiarkannya bahagia... tanpaku."

_"...Tetap aku tidak setuju kau membiarkannya bahagia tanpamu, Touya. Kebahagiaan Sakura-_chan_ adalah dengan bersamamu-bukan saat kau pergi seperti ini dari sisinya. Apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian bukanlah kesalahanmu. Takdir yang membuatmu-_kalian_-"_

"Takdir jugalah yang akhirnya membuatku pergi darinya. Dan aku tidak menyesal, Yuki. Pergi dari sisinya adalah keputusanku; inilah yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan pada Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

oooOOOooo

Touya menutup _flap _ponselnya setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan sang Novelis, sahabat karibnya. Setelah itu ia membuka _casing_-nya, mengambil baterai dan menarik _sim-card_ miliknya. Kemudian dengan kemantapan hati ia melempar kepingan mungil itu ke kotak sampah-yang memiliki penghancur _built-in_ untuk daur ulang sampah plastik.

Dengan begini, sepenuhnya ia menghilang dari kehidupan orang-orang yang dulu mengenalnya.

_Menghilang dari kehidupan Sakura, yang paling penting._

Touya mengangkat sebelah tangan, meraba tepat di jantungnya berada. Terasa begitu nyeri, secara mental. Tapi ia harus bisa menahannya. Sesuatu juga menyerbu benaknya. Sesuatu yang begitu menyedihkan dan terluka. Sesuatu yang adalah perasaan Sakura.

Touya menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. _Ini keputusanmu, Touya. Kau tak bisa berbalik lagi,_ pikirnya mengingatkan dengan tegas. Lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kaki memasuki _Narita Airport_.

_Menghilang dari kehidupan Sakura, itulah yang kulakukan sekarang._

oooOOOooo

~F.E.V.E.R.I.S.H~

oooOOOooo

Tomoyo Daidouji sedang mematut penampilannya dalam balutan gaun _shoulder-less_ panjang warna putih berenda di depan cermin besar seukuran manusia, sementara dua orang_ stylists _tengah memasang kerudung satin transparan di atas rambut gelungnya, saat seorang wanita muda berparas cantik berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang persiapan itu.

Tomoyo, yang melihat sosok si wanita muda terefleksi di cermin, langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memekik gemas, "Sakura_ kawaii~_!" kemudian melesat cepat memeluk leher wanita muda itu begitu erat, membuat duo _stylists_-nya mendesah karena kerudungnya belum terpasang dengan benar.

"Bukannya yang _kawaii _itu kamu, Tomoyo?" tukas si wanita muda, yang adalah Sakura Kinomoto, itu tertawa agak kewalahan menerima pelukan Tomoyo.

"_Iya_, Sakura juga _kawaii_, kok, dengan _sackdress _warna putih pastel ini~ Sangat _kawaii_, malah~" Tomoyo balas menukas setelah melepas pelukannya. "_Nee_, Hokuto-_nee_, Kotori-_nee_?" tanyanya menoleh pada _stylists_-nya meminta pendapat sama.

Kotori Manou tersenyum mengangguk setuju, sementara Hokuto Sumeragi memutar bola matanya sebentar kemudian menyeret bahu Tomoyo kembali ke tempatnya semula berdiri sambil berseru tegas, "Sang Pengantin diam dulu, ya; kerudungnya mau dipasang dengan benar, nih!"

Tomoyo menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata, "_Gomen ne_, Hokuto-_nee_, habis tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang lebih _kawaii_, sih~"

"Kamu ini..." gumam Hokuto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tentu saja Sakura-_chan kawaii_-aku dan Kotori yang mendadaninya, sih."

"_Hai, hai~ Oneesan_ berdua memang paling hebat soal mendadani, kok~" puji Tomoyo kelewat riang.

"Jangan melonjak-lonjak! Kerudungnya nanti susah dipasang, nih..." maki Hokuto begitu serius membenahi kerudung satin tersebut di atas kepala Tomoyo.

"Hokuto-_neesan _galak juga, yaa," ujar Sakura tersenyum geli diikuti anggukan Kotori dan Tomoyo.

"Enak saja," sungut Hokuto keki, namun setelahnya tersenyum juga.

Usai memasang kerudung dan merapikan gaun Tomoyo, dua wanita _stylists_ itu pun permisi ke luar-Hokuto masih sempat mewanti-wanti si Wanita berkerudung untuk menjaga gaunnya agar tidak kusut sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu-meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sakura di sana.

"Pengantin _a la_ Maria Bell cocok sekali untukmu, Tomoyo," komentar Sakura tersenyum memuji.

Senyum Tomoyo merekah kembali mendengarnya. Wanita beriris _violet_ itu memutar tubuhnya sebentar lalu berhenti dan menimpal, "Gaun ini jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan _kimono_ pengantin super tradisional yang kemarin kukenakan, sih."

Sakura mengerang, "_Aa, hontou ni gomennasai_; kemarin aku tidak menyempatkan diri untuk ikut hadir menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan Tomoyo..."

"_Ara, kamaimasen_, Sakura. Aku sudah sangat senang melihatmu ada di sini sekarang," tukas Tomoyo menyentuh kedua lengan sahabatnya itu dengan miliknya sendiri. "_Arigatou ne_," ucapnya menambahkan.

Sakura pun kemudian bergerak memberinya pelukan, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Tomoyo. Aku berdoa semoga kebahagiaan menyertaimu dan Suwa-_san_ sampai kalian memiliki anak-cucu-cicit, ya..."

Tomoyo tertawa geli dan membalas pelukannya. "_Doumo arigatou_, Sakura."

"Aku juga pasti akan datang saat kelahiran putra-putri kalian berdua, lho~ Jadi, semoga sukses, ya untuk perjalanan kalian nanti," lanjut Sakura seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata setelah melepas pelukannya, membuat wajah cantik di depannya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Kemudian karena acara resepsi segera dimulai, mereka pun beranjak keluar dari ruang persiapan tersebut menuju ke ruangan di mana suami Tomoyo berada.

"_Ne,_ Suwa-_san_, bagaimana menurutmu; penampilan siapakah yang lebih _kawaii _di antara kami berdua?" tanya Sakura bermaksud menggoda.

Pria berpostur tinggi tegap dalam balutan tuksedo hitam itu berdeham sebentar kemudian menjawab singkat, "Istriku."

Sakura pun tak kuasa untuk tidak tergelak sembari mengerling ke arah Tomoyo, yang sepertinya berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah padam di kedua pipinya. Lalu ia mendorong pelan bahu sahabatnya itu ke arah pria di depan mereka, "Kalau begitu, Tomoyo milikmu sepenuhnya, yaa, Suwa-_san_~"

Pria itu tersenyum menyambut tangan Tomoyo dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tentu saja," jawabnya seraya menunduk menatap ke dalam iris _violet _istrinya begitu intens.

Sakura memandangi pasangan muda yang terlihat sangat serasi itu; memandangi cara si Pengantin Pria menatap sahabatnya yang entah kenapa terasa familiar. Sebuah ingatan melintas di benaknya. Hanya sekilas, namun mampu membuat iris hijau_ emerald_-nya meredup.

"_Dear Sweetheart~_" sapa seorang pria muda berambut hitam kebiruan dan berkacamata dalam setelan jas formal yang elegan berjalan mendekat.

Sakura yang merasa disapa pun menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum, "Eriol, _konnichiwa_!"

Eriol Hiiragizawa membalas senyum sumigrah. "Aku dari tadi mencarimu, lho~" katanya seraya mencium pipi wanita muda itu. "Aku sedang butuh teman pelipur lara, sih... Haihh..."

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. "Pelipur lara...?"

"Sedari tadi hatiku berkeretak patah melihat semua pemandangan ini," lanjut Eriol melambaikan tangannya ke segala arah di mana terlihat keceriaan para tamu undangan dalam acara resepsi pernikahan tersebut, sementara tangan satunya menempel di dadanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terluka-walau sebenarnya hanya pura-pura.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan, Eriol," timpal Sakura seraya memutar irisnya.

Eriol mendesah, "_My, my_... Diriku sedang terluka namun Sweet Cherry tak terlalu ambil peduli. _Moi_, kurasa aku perlu mentransplantasi hatiku yang sudah hilang fungsinya ini, ya..."

"..." Sakura tidak menanggapi, dan hanya memandang lurus ke arah pasangan pengantin yang tengah berdansa di tengah _Ballroom_ dengan sorotan lampu yang memberikan nuansa romantis.

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dilihat Sweet Tomo dalam diri pria besar itu," gumam Eriol yang ikut memandangi seraya menyesap _ cocktail_.

"Kurasa dari cara Suwa-_san_ menatap Tomoyo," ucap Sakura seolah tanpa sadar, "yang tak akan ditemukannya dalam iris pria manapun."

Eriol menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya itu, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Begitu, ya?"

"Selain itu, Suwa-_san_ tidak flamboyan maupun berbakat _playboy_ seperti Eriol, makanya Tomoyo langsung memilihnya," tambah Sakura tersenyum pada laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"_Aww, that really stabs me, Sweet,_" erang Eriol berpose seolah-olah kena tusuk di dadanya.

Lalu mereka terdiam memandangi pasangan pengantin yang masih berdansa di seberang sana dengan dikelilingi para tamu undangan yang terpesona.

"...Aku tak pernah mengira akan melihat Sweet Tomo berada dalam pelukan pria lain," kali ini suara Eriol benar-benar terdengar sedih.

"Cepat atau lambat, kamu juga akan memeluk pengantinmu sendiri, Eriol," sahut Sakura kalem.

"_Is my bride possible to be you,_ Sweet Cherry?" tanya Eriol mengharap.

Sakura tertawa, "_Gomen ne_; aku hanya bersedia menjadi pengiring pengantinmu, Eriol."

"_Oh, dear... Always the Bridesmaid_," keluh Eriol dengan senyum masam. "Kapan kau akan menjadi pengantin seperti Sweet Tomo, Sweet Cherry?"

"Kapan, ya?" kata Sakura balik bertanya ringan.

"...Padahal sudah lima tahun, lho. Walaupun aku senang melihat Sweet Cherry sudah membaik, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih untukmu; sampai kapan kau mengharapnya kembali?" ujar Eriol serius.

Benak Sakura langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

"_But, well..._ kalau Sweet Cherry juga berada dalam pelukan pria lain, pasti aku akan jadi kesepian, ya?" gumam Eriol tersenyum, tidak menyadari raut wajah wanita muda di sampingnya yang berubah pias.

oooOOOooo

Sakura menghempas tubuhnya di atas sofa biru keren di ruang tamu_ mansion_-nya setelah pulang dari acara resepsi pernikahan sore itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa capai dan butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

_"...Sudah lima tahun, lho? ...sampai kapan kau mengharapnya kembali?"_ Ucapan Eriol kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

_Sudah lima tahun? Selama itukah?_

Sakura mengulurkan tangan, menjangkau tas tangan serut berembos daun _ginko_ dan menarik sebuah ponsel warna merah muda yang terlihat ketinggalan mode. Ia membuka_ flap_-nya, menekan _keypad_ beberapa kali hingga layar ponselnya menampilkan nomor kontak yang sebenarnya sudah terafal di luar kepala.

Nomor ponsel Touya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak menekan tombol _call _dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya-namun hanya terdengar suara operator yang memberitahukan bahwa nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi.

Pemberitahuan sama yang didengarnya ratusan kali, setiap dirinya mencoba menghubungi sederetan digit angka itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan airmata yang mulai merebak ingin ke luar. _Tidak. Jangan menangis._ Sesaat ia pun menghela napas berat, namun itu membuat rusuknya terasa seolah ditindih menyesakkan, alih-alih membaik. "Memang sudah lima tahun, ya?" gumamnya serak. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan mengucapkannya pun membuat tenggorokannya jadi sakit.

Wanita muda bertubuh langsing itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarnya-ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur _kingsize_ miliknya, di mana sebuah pigura tegak berukuran untuk foto 4R berada.

Sakura meraih pigura foto itu sembari duduk di atas tepian kasur empuknya. Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang gadis remaja-yang berpose dengan kedua tangannya membentuk huruf V-dan seorang pemuda-yang kedua irisnya terfokus ke bawah memandangi si gadis sembari tersenyum remeh.

Itu foto ia bersama kakaknya, diambil dari purikan yang diperbesar.

"_Oniichan..._" bisiknya sementara jari telunjuknya bergerak mengusap wajah si pemuda di foto itu, "...sudah lima tahun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku di sini baik-baik saja, kurasa. ...Menjadi wanita dewasa ...Monster dewasa; menurut istilah _Oniichan_." Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya namun kedua irisnya berkaca-kaca. "...tapi aku belum menikah, _Oniichan_. Aku juga tidak berniat menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, sebenarnya. Jadi tentang memiliki monster-monster kecil belum kuwujudkan.

..._Gomennasai, Oniichan._"

Kembali Sakura menghela napas berat. "...Dan tentang meraih impianku; kalau menjadi model untuk _dress_ yang didesain Tomoyo serta editor untuk majalah _fashion _bisa disebut impian... yaah, aku sudah berhasil meraihnya.

...Aku bahagia,_ Oniichan_, walau tanpa kehadiranmu..." Tanpa sadar sebulir airmata menetes mengenai pigura foto itu. Kemudian sebulir lagi. Dan lagi.

"Aku bahagia, kok..." ucapnya perlahan. Airmata menetes deras. "...Jadi kapan _Oniichan_ akan datang kembali untuk melihat kebahagiaanku?"

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pigura foto tersebut. Berulang kali ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menghentikan airmata yang entah kenapa terus mengalir.

Diletakkannya kembali pigura tersebut ke tempatnya. Lalu ia mengerling ke arah sebuah boneka beruang besar yang bersandar di tumpukan bantal._ Pemberian berharga dari _Oniichan. Diraihnya boneka tersebut ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat seraya menompangkan dagunya di atas kepala si boneka. "...Kumohon cepatlah kembali," ucapnya dalam tangis. Airmatanya membasahi bulu-bulu lebat nan halus boneka itu, "...aku merindukanmu, _ Oniichan_..." Sakura mulai terisak. "Sangat merindukanmu..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah dering telepon kabel dari ruang tamu terdengar nyaring, menyebabkan Sakura sedikit tersentak. Terburu-buru ia meletakkan kembali boneka tersebut dan melangkah cepat ke luar kamar seraya menghapus airmatanya dengan buku jemarinya. Sampai di ruang tamu, ia meraih telepon kabel tersebut, menekan tombol jawab dan berkata, "_Moshimoshi_..."

"_Moshimoshi_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tercenung mendengar suara berat dari _speaker _telepon itu. "..._Otousan_?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat?"

"_Hai_..." jawab Sakura pelan. "_Otousan _juga sehat?"

"...Bisakah ayah meminta Sakura-_chan_ pulang ke rumah? Ayah ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Ayah mohon, Sakura."

"...Baiklah. Aku akan segera berangkat ke sana."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._"

Hubungan telepon terputus. Sakura merenung memikirkan alasan kenapa ayahnya ingin menemuinya sekarang. Lagipula nada suara ayahnya tadi terdengar mendesak. Namun karena tak ingin berpikir macam-macam, ia pun segera mengambil mantel dan tas tangannya, kemudian beranjak menuju ke pintu _mansion_.

oooOOOooo

Fujitaka Kinomoto tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah putrinya yang telah beranjak dewasa, sementara Sakura membenahi bantal-bantal yang akan dijadikan sandaran pria tua itu.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_," kata Fujitaka berterima kasih sembari menyandarkan punggungnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Otousan_ ingin Sakura buatkan sesuatu? Roti madu dan secangkir _koocha_, pasti terasa nikmat-"

Pria berkacamata itu menggeleng. Kedua tangannya meraup tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat, "Ayah rasa nanti; sekarang Ayah hanya ingin melihatmu saja."

Sakura ikut menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang terasa kasar dan kisut. Kedua iris hijau emerald-nya menelusuri raut wajah Fujitaka yang penuh kerutan; tampak pucat dan tua. Namun senyum pria itu masih terkesan begitu lembut. Senyuman khas yang selalu disukainya.

"Apakah kau baru menangis, Sakura-chan? Wajah cantikmu nampak sembab," tegur Fujitaka sambil mengangkat tangan dan menempelkannya pada pipi putrinya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih?"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng dan meraih tangan itu, "_Nandemonai de, Otousan_."

"..._Gokigen ikaga desu ka_, Sakura-_chan_? (Bagaimana perasaanmu?)" Fujitaka menatapnya perhatian.

"_Ee... eetto... _baik dan ...umm, senang..." wanita muda itu kelabakan. "Yaah, tadi Sakura baru pulang dari resepsi pernikahan Tomoyo. Acaranya begitu meriah dan Tomoyo terlihat bahagia bersanding dengan Suwa-_san_-mereka kelihatan serasi, bahkan saat berdansa-makanya..."

Fujitaka tersenyum hangat, "Apa Sakura-_chan_ mendapat _bouquet _bunga?"

"_Nani_? ..._Eetto_ ...tadi memang ada sesi melempar bunga, tapi Sakura tidak ikutan, sih..."

"_Aa sou desu ne_?" tanggap ayahnya terdengar muram. "Apa Sakura-_chan_ begitu suka hanya menjadi si Pengiring Pengantin?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "_Otousan_, menjadi pengiring juga ada untungnya, kok; Sakura bisa didandani dan mengenakan gaun yang indah, misalnya... Umm... _anou_... kenapa _Otousan_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"...Sebenarnya Ayah ingin melihatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin, Sakura." Fujitaka mendesah. Sakura terdiam. "Ayah ingin melihatmu bahagia."

"_Otousan_, Sakura sudah bahagia, kok," kata wanita berambut merah kecokelatan itu menukas pelan, namun tidak didengar ayahnya yang tengah melamun. "_Otousan_?" panggilnya menyadarkan.

Lagi, Fujitaka tersenyum, namun kali ini terkesan sendu. "Maafkan Ayah, ya..."

"Eeh?" Sakura memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"...Membuat Sakura seperti ini," tambah pria itu seraya meremas tangan halus putrinya. "Walaupun berkata kau bahagia dan baik-baik saja, namun Sakura tidak merasa begitu, kan? Karena itu, maafkan Ayah,ya..."

"_Otousan_ jangan meminta maaf seperti ini... Sakura tidak merasa _Otousan _bersalah, kok...!" sergah wanita muda itu panik.

Fujitaka menggeleng. "Ayah meminta maafmu karena Ayah memang bersalah."

"_Shikashi_..." Sakura akan memulai namun ayahnya menyela, "Ayah bersalah karena telah mengusir Touya dari kehidupanmu," membuat wanita itu melebarkan irisnya.

"Maksud _Otousan_...?"

Fujitaka menghela napas panjang, "Ayah tahu sejak lama Touya menyimpan perasaan yang dalam padamu."

"_Otousan_..." Sakura akan mulai menghentikan topik yang tidak pernah dibicarakan mereka berdua semenjak Touya pergi tersebut.

"Ayah tidak bisa menerima, namun juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Perasaan Touya memang begitu tulus." Ujar Fujitaka meneruskan. "Dari cara anak itu menatap dan memperlakukan Sakura, Ayah langsung tahu; Ayah mengamati."

Sakura menggigit bibir, gelisah. Ia bergerak tak nyaman di kursi dekat tempat tidur ayahnya itu.

"Ayah juga tahu perasaanmu sama dengannya, namun Ayah tidak mau kalian menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Karenanya, Ayah terus mewanti-wanti Touya untuk tidak dekat denganmu dan memberinya kesempatan agar dia memikirkan resiko yang akan kalian tanggung jika terjerumus semakin dalam.

Namun ternyata Touya tak bisa menahan diri, dan hal yang Ayah takutkan terjadi; kalian sudah semakin terjerat, tak bisa lepas kembali."

Sakura menunduk dalam, tak kuasa melihat ekspresi terluka di raut wajah ayahnya.

"Karena itulah, Ayah pun meminta Touya meninggalkan rumah ini dan pergi sejauhnya darimu. Tapi Ayah melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua, kebaikan keluarga kita agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam lubang dosa."

Fujitaka kembali mengangkat tangan menarik lembut wajah Sakura untuk mendongak, "Namun akibat yang harus Ayah tanggung ternyata begitu berat. Melihatmu kehilangan sinar dan terus-terusan menangis serta mengurung diri seperti saat itu benar-benar membuat Ayah sesak. Sampai keputusanmu untuk tinggal sendirian selepas lulus dari_ kotogakko _juga membuat rasa bersalah semakin menghimpit Ayah."

Tak kuasa ingatan Sakura melayang pada saat-saat dirinya mengalami depresi pasca kepergian Touya. Betapa saat itu ia terlihat bak mayat hidup yang tak mau melakukan apapun kecuali meringkuk di dalam kamar dengan memeluk boneka beruang. Keadaannya begitu memprihantinkan hingga membuat cemas tidak hanya ayahnya tapi juga para teman terdekatnya.

Ia juga ingat hari-hari berat saat dirinya dibawa ke psikiater, menjerit histeris, lalu kabur ke jalanan karena mengejar bayangan Touya.

Namun hari-hari itu sudah berlalu. Dengan bantuan ayahnya serta dukungan teman-temannya, keadaan Sakura mulai berangsur-angsur tenang dan membaik. Ia sudah bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupnya; menamatkan masa SMA-nya, mendaftarkan diri di sebuah perguruan tinggi jauh dari Tomoeda, dan pindah dari rumah agar tidak terkungkung dalam rasa ketiadaan tanpa kakaknya, walau semua kenangan masa itu masih mengendap dalam dirinya.

"_Otousan_," ujar Sakura memulai, "aku sudah-"

"_Iie_. Jangan katakan bahwa Sakura melupakan Touya! Kau masih mengharapnya kembali dan perasaanmu padanya masih sama." Fujitaka menukas tegas.

Sakura mengatupkan mulut. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar adanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dirinya memang tidak kuasa melupakan kakaknya. Bahkan harapan Touya datang kembali menemuinya masih bersemayam di dada.

"Karenanya," lanjut Fujitaka seraya mengamati ekspresi putrinya, "sampai saat ini Sakura tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, bukan? Karena di kedua matamu dan dalam ruang hatimu hanya ada Touya. Hal itu tidak akan berubah, bahkan sampai lima tahun ini."

"...Apakah_ Otousan_ marah pada Sakura?" tanya Sakura takut memandang ke arah Ayahnya.

Namun Fujitaka hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Karena yang Ayah inginkan sekarang hanyalah melihatmu kembali bahagia."

Sakura mengerjab. "..._Otousan_?"

Fujitaka mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk putrinya penuh sayang. "Dan apapun bentuk kebahagiaanmu, Ayah akan menerimanya."

oooOOOooo

Sepasang suami-istri berdiri di depan pintu sebuah_ cottage_ sederhana. Pintunya sudah diketuk oleh si pria berambut cokelat kehitaman beberapa detik yang lalu, tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan dibuka.

"Mungkin masih tidur," kata si wanita seraya merapatkan mantel panjang yang dikenakannya. Udara memang terasa cukup dingin pagi itu dengan adanya embusan kuat angin musim gugur yang mampu menggugurkan helai-helai dedaunan cokelat dari pepohonan di jalanan setapak depan pagar _cottage_.

"Makanya perlu dibangunkan sekarang," pria itu menyerigai sambil mengetuk lebih keras. "Oi, _kiddo_! Bangun dan segera buka pintu ini! Di luar sini cukup dingin, tahu! Oi!"

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu..." tegur wanita di sampingnya mengerutkan kening.

Pria itu tersenyum bandel. "_My honey_, kalau tidak teriak, si _kiddo_ tidak akan bangun-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar deritan halus pintu yang dibuka dari dalam. Seraut wajah laki-laki dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam di balik poni panjang acak-acakkan muncul di sela-sela pintu yang dibatasi rantai kecil pengaman. "Siapa yang kau sebut _kiddo_ itu, _Oyaji-san _(Pak Tua)?" gumamnya dengan nada malas.

"Akhirnya bangun juga kau, _kiddo_..." cengir pria satunya riang. "Siapa yang _Oyaji_, heeh? Panggil Sora-_chan_, ya! Ayo, ayo, cepat buka pintu ini!"

Lelaki di balik pintu itu hanya mendengus jengah sementara tangannya melepaskan pengait rantai, membuka pintu lebih lebar serta memberi jalan bagi sepasang suami-istri itu melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ck, ck, ck... Setiap kali berkunjung, kau masih tetap berantakan saja, ya?" komentar Sora mengamati penampilan lelaki berusia lebih muda di depannya itu; rambut hitam panjang seleher yang tak tersisir, janggut tipis yang tak dicukur-mungkin sudah semingguan-serta kemeja hijau pudar dan jins belel yang dikenakan. "Kau perlu bersolek sedikit, _boy_..."

Laki-laki itu hanya menggumam, "Selamat pagi juga untukmu, Sorata-_san_, dan..." ia tersenyum sopan pada wanita disamping Sora, "Arashi-_neesan_."

Arashi Arisugawa membalas senyum dan sapaannya hangat. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Touya-_kun_."

Senyum Touya Kinomoto tetap bertahan beberapa detik sebelum mendengar komentar Sorata, "Yang mengherankanku adalah, betapa lebih terawatnya_ cottage_ ini"- ia mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang tamu yang merangkap dengan ruang makan dan dapur-"tidak sebanding dengan penampilanmu yang mirip gembel kota, yaa!"

Arashi menyiku Sorata, menegur dengan tatapannya. Membuat suaminya itu hanya nyengir tidak jera. Namun sepertinya, Touya tak terlalu mengubris ocehan pria yang suka slengekan itu.

"_Cola,_ air mineral?" tawar Touya saat ia beranjak ke dapur, membuka pintu_ freezer_.

"_Koocha_ lebih nikmat!" cetus Sorata riang. "Atau kau punya simpanan _sake_?"

Touya kembali dari dapur dengan tiga kaleng cola di tangan. "Tidak ada air panas ataupun sake," katanya seraya meletakkan minuman bersoda itu di atas meja.

Sorata terkekeh geli, "Sake minuman terbaik untuk _nihonjin_, Touya-_kun_. Biasakanlah mempunyai simpanannya untuk musim-musim seperti ini..." Namun diambilnya juga cola tersebut. "Yak! _Kampai shimasen_~ (mari bersulang)!"

"Jadi, kenapa kalian datang pada pagi dingin begini?" tanya Touya malas, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa berlengan warna pastel seraya menetidak penutup kaleng.

"Tentu saja kunjungan rutin, anak muda..." jawab Sorata dengan mimik serius. Alis Touya terangkat sebelah.

"Ada surat yang dikirim ke kantor yang ditujukan untukmu dari produser tv lokal. Lagi." Arashi langsung menjelaskan sambil mengangsurkan sebuah amplop putih ukuran sedang kepada Touya.

Lelaki itu menerimanya lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke meja samping sofa, yang penuh lembaran kertas coretan dan beberapa amplop putih berbentuk sama. "Kalau hanya itu, Arashi-_neesan_ tidak perlu repot-repot ke mari, bukan? Apalagi bersama_ Oyaji-san_ ini... Kirimkan saja kembali ke alamatku ketika surat itu datang."

Arashi akan menukas namun keburu disahut suaminya. "_Kiddo_, memangnya kau tidak suka kami datang menjengukmu, ya? Sebagai sesama _nihonjin _di negeri asing, sudah sewajarnya saling berkunjung dan membantu. Apalagi _cottage_-mu berada di tempat terpencil seperti ini, padahal banyak perumahan siap tinggal lainnya di Surrey. _Baka_."

"Aku suka di sini; tenang dan sepi." Touya menanggapinya setengah melamun. "Membuatku mudah berkonsentrasi."

"Tapi, Touya-_kun_, tentang surat itu," Arashi mengerling pada tumpukan amplop di meja sebelum beralih memandang lelaki di depannya, "kamu yakin tidak mau mempertimbangkannya? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk profesi Touya-_kun _sebagai ilustrator? Komik strip kreasimu di koran lokal selalu menarik minat banyak pembaca. Bahkan dua-tiga penerbit telah menawari untuk menerbitkan buku kumpulan ilustrasi buatan Touya-_kun_... Lalu sekarang produser tv tertarik-"

"Arashi-_neesan_, aku lebih suka membuat komik strip dan menjadi ilustrator naskah para novelis, bukannya menjadi animator." Ujar Touya menyela.

"Padahal kau akan lebih terkenal jika menerima tawaran produser itu," timpal Sorata acuh seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju ke meja makan, yang ternyata juga dipenuhi kertas-kertas gambar sketsa dalam berbagai goresan hitam dan warna-warni tipis. "_Uwaa_, sketsamu memang selalu keren, ya!" komentar pria itu bersiul kagum mengamati satu persatu sketsa-sketsa tersebut.

"Aku mengerti Touya-_kun_ tidak tertarik untuk menjadi terkenal, tetapi apa salahnya menerima tawaran produser itu untuk mengasah kemampuan tanganmu menjadi lebih baik lagi?" saran Arashi tidak menyerah. "...Walaupun, memang, kemampuan Touya-_kun_ tak perlu diragukan lagi..."

Touya mendesah pelan, "_Hai, Oneesan, wakarimashita_; aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Arashi menatap laki-laki beriris cokelat kelam itu, agak terkejut mendengarnya. "_Hontou ni_...?"

"Hn... Kalau tidak Arashi-_neesan_ akan terus merongrongku, bukan?"

Rona merah kontan membersit di pipi wanita itu. "_Gomennasai_ kalau aku mendesak Touya-kun seperti ini," ucap Arashi agak malu. "Aku... hanya ingin melihatmu sukses, karena Touya-_kun _sudah kuanggap seperti _ otouto_-ku (adik laki-laki) sendiri." Kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "_Shikashi, hontou ni arigatou ne,_ sudah sudi mempertimbangkannya."

"_Douitashimashite_, Arashi-_neesan_." balas Touya mengukir senyum.

"Wah, wah, wah... Lagi-lagi aku menemukan sketsa wajah gadis manis ini di antara lembaran ilustrasimu..."

Sorata muncul kembali dari dapur, menunduk memandang Touya dengan senyum penuh arti sembari melambaikan dua-tiga kertas gambar, yang berisi sketsa wajah hampir realistis seorang gadis berponi dengan rambut menjuntai sampai pangkal leher. "Kau benar-benar harus memberitahuku siapa gerangan gadis yang hadir dalam imajinasimu ini,_ kiddo_."

Sudut bibir Touya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum miring, "_Masaka_. (Tidak akan)"

Sorata balas tersenyum remeh, "_Nee_, Touya-_kun_, _kono shoujo wa omae no koishii ga ienai; honma ni shinjite inai da yo. _(Jangan katakan gadis ini adalah kekasihmu; aku tidak akan percaya)"

Senyum Touya memudar. Dirampasnya kertas-kertas gambar tersebut dari tangan pria tegap itu, lalu beranjak ke dalam kamarnya.

Sorata berpaling pada istrinya, "Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, kan?"

Arashi menghela napas dan menggeleng muram. "Jangan pernah lagi mengusik privasi seseorang..."

"_Privasi_?" ulang Sorata heran. "Aku sudah sering melihat sketsa wajah gadis itu, _my honey_... dan itu membuatku penasaran."

"Tapi bukan berarti kamu berhak menyinggung Touya-_kun_ seperti tadi."

"_Are, my honey_... tak ada maksud menyinggung. Sudah kukatakan; aku cuma penasaran," kata Sorata menukas sembari mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tak pernah aku melihatnya menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, semenjak kita mengenalnya. Anak itu selalu terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, seperti tidak butuh berkencan! Tapi ternyata dia sering menggambar sketsa wajah seorang gadis yang sama setiap harinya. Sketsa wajah dari kekasihnya-"

"_Koishii ja nai_. (Bukan kekasihku)" Touya menyergah dari ambang pintu kamarnya. Pasangan Arisugawa pun menoleh padanya. "..._Kanojo wa ...boku no ichiban daiji na hito da_. (Dia adalah orang paling berharga bagiku)" Lanjutnya dengan raut wajah tegas. "_Zutto_. (Selamanya)"

Sorata yang tadi terperangah tidak percaya mendengar si kiddo bisa berkata seperti itu, langsung mencecar, "Kalau bukan kekasihmu, lalu apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tak memedulikan tatapan tajam istrinya.

Ekspresi Touya berubah. Kedua iris cokelatnya meredup. "..._Boku wa_"

Sebuah deringan nyaring berbunyi dari mesin faks, yang terletak di meja lainnya di ruang tamu, menyentakkan mereka. Lalu terlihat selembar kertas faks keluar. Dengan pikiran agak teralihkan, Touya berjalan mendekati mesin itu dan mengerutkan dahi ketika mengenali nomor si pengirim faks. Diambilnya kertas itu-yang isinya berupa tulisan tangan aksara jepang yang rapi, namun pesannya bernada memohon dan sangat mengejutkan walau sederhana.

Touya, _Nihon ni modotte kudasai._

_Uchi e sugu ni kaerinasai._

(Kembalilah ke Jepang. Pulanglah ke rumah segera.)

Dan dirinya hampir limbung saat membaca kalimat terakhir dari pesan itu.

_Tousan wa Sakura-chan no tame ni o-negaishimasu._

(Ayah mohon padamu demi Sakura.)

"_Nani ga okotte_, Touya? Kau terlihat syok dan pucat." Tahu-tahu Sorata dan Arashi sudah berdiri di dekat Touya.

Touya akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri, walau dalam pikirannya sejumlah pertanyaan bermunculan seperti jalinan benang yang kusut. "..._Nandemonai_," jawabnya seraya cepat menggulung kertas faks itu. Mereka masih memandangnya tidak yakin dan mulai cemas. "_Jitsu ni_," ulangnya lagi cukup keras, "_nandemonai de_."

oooOOOooo

Seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal; menyadari tanda-tandanya. Namun, semua itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Sakura baru sadar ketika tubuh ayahnya telah dibaringkan dengan damai dalam peti jenazah siap diberkati pendeta, bahwa kebersamaan yang mereka habiskan beberapa hari itu adalah saat-saat terakhirnya.

Dan ia juga tak pernah menduga bahwa ayahnya meninggal dalam tidurnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan kapan dan bagaimana kematian seseorang. Hal itu adalah takdir yang telah diatur oleh _Kami-sama_." Begitulah yang dikatakan Sonomi Daidouji, ibu Tomoyo sekaligus sepupu ibunya, padanya usai memberi penghormatan di depan foto Fujitaka.

"_Exactly_. Karena itulah, Sweet Cherry, kau harus tabah. Lagipula, ada aku di sini, kan?" timpal Eriol tersenyum lembut, diikuti tatapan aneh dari Sonomi.

Sakura mengangguk serta mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kedua iris _emerald_ yang masih berlinang airmata.

"...Apa kakakmu tahu tentang ini? Kamu sudah mendapat kabar darinya?" Sonomi kembali menatapnya. Kali ini Sakura terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya semakin mengeruh. Lalu ia menggeleng lemah, diikuti desahan pendek bibinya. "Anak itu... begitu lama menghilang dari Tomoeda... tapi sekarang, dirinya malah tidak muncul di saat-saat terpenting untuk ayahnya ini... Padahal dia anak pertama, kan?"

Sakura menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam, menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa nyeri yang terus menusuk hati. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak mendengar ucapan Sonomi yang sepertinya terus menyesalkan ketidakhadiran kakak laki-laki Sakura.

"Jangan begitu, _Auntie_..." pinta Eriol kalem. "Memangnya _Auntie_ tahu darimana kalau Touya-_sama_ tidak menghadiri pemberkatan Fujitaka-_jisan_, hm?"

Sakura langsung mendongak memandang lelaki berkacamata di dekatnya itu dengan iris melebar. Sonomi sendiri mengerutkan kening. "Apa kamu yakin Touya-_kun_ sudah datang?"

Eriol tersenyum ringan, "Entahlah. Tapi instingku berkata kalau Touya-_sama _pasti sudah berada di sini." Ia mengatakannya sembari membalas pandangan Sakura. Sekelebat binar pengharapan terpantul di kedua iris hijau wanita muda itu. Airmatanya telah menyusut perlahan.

"Instingmu, ya?" gumam Sonomi terdengar ragu. "Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya dia menemui Sakura-_chan_ juga sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya, anak itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Itu berarti, dia memang tidak ada di sini-atau tengah bersembunyi karena malu telah meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja selama ini." lanjutnya kesal, menyebabkan iris Sakura meredup kembali.

Eriol yang melihat tanda-tanda wanita berambut merah kecokelatan itu akan kembali berurai airmata, kontan membuka mulut untuk menukas, namun terdengar suara halus yang menyelanya.

"_Kaa-san_, mohon jangan membuat Sakura semakin sedih." Ujar seorang wanita cantik memohon, yang berjalan mendekati mereka bersama seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berambut jabrik.

"Wah, Sweet Tomo _and the Husband_~" sapa Eriol bersenandung merdu. "_Konbanwa._"

Tomoyo membalas sapaan lelaki itu hangat. Lalu berpaling pada Sakura. "Aku turut berbelasungkawa atas meninggalnya_ Ojisan_, Sakura," katanya seraya memeluk Sakura. Begitu juga pria berbadan tegap di sampingnya, menggangguk simpati.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Tomoyo, Suwa-_san._"

"Baguslah, kalian datang juga. Tapi apa tidak mengganggu_ honey moon_ kalian, ya?" tanya Eriol ringan, di bawah tatapan tajam Sonomi.

Sakura yang mendengarnya kontan menyesal, "_Gomennasai_ telah mengganggu bulan madu kalian-"

Tomoyo buru-buru menyergah, kedua pipinya merona, "Astaga, tidak! _Kamaimasen_, Sakura. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Kami memang harus menghadiri upacara pemberkatan jenazah _Ojisan_. Kami yang mau, kok! Umm... iya, kan, Kuro-_chan_?" ia menoleh pada suaminya yang kelihatan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"_Sou ne_..." Sakura pun tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Tomoyo. "_Hontou ni arigatou yo._"

"..._Yeah, shimpai nai ne_; mereka bisa melanjutkan bulan madu mereka di rumah, kan?" sahut Eriol masih bandel menggoda.

"...Kalau begitu, Ibu akan siapkan kamar pengantinnya nanti," cetus Sonomi memandangi putri dan menantunya tersebut.

"_Kaa-san_...! Eriol-_kun_...!" seru Tomoyo dengan wajah semakin memanas. "Umm... Sakura, ka-kami akan melakukan penghormatan untuk _Ojisan_ dulu. A-ayo, Kuro-chan..."

Suaminya hanya berdeham kaku saat Tomoyo mengamit tangannya buru-buru mendekati altar pemberkatan, yang di depannya mayoritas dipenuhi pria-pria paruh baya berpakaian setelan jas hitam formal-para kolega Almarhum Fujitaka di universitas dan penggalian. "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti tadi di depan _Kaa-san_ dan Kinomoto-_san_ serta si Kacamata itu?" bisik pria itu sensi saat berlalu, masih bisa didengar Sakura, Eriol dan Sonomi.

"Putriku yang agresif dan menantuku yang pemalu... Pasangan sempurna, ya!" Komentar Sonomi geli. Sakura tersenyum kecil, menyetujui.

"_Ara_... si Kuro_pon _itu... masih tetap menyebutku 'si Kacamata', ya?" ujar Eriol memandangi punggung pasangan itu.

"Namanya Kurogane, Eriol-_kun_," koreksi Sonomi tajam. Dan Eriol hanya tersenyum manis.

Saat pemberkatan berlangsung-mengingat ucapan Eriol tentang kakaknya-Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh di dekat altar pun mulai memandangi orang-orang, yang satu per satu memberikan penghormatan pada ayahnya-dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan lalu bersujud hingga diulang sampai tiga kali-serta para tamu lainnya, yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di sana. Sampai akhirnya, kedua matanya terfokus pada satu laki-laki yang duduk di barisan belakang.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu; rambut hitam agak berantakan diikat panjang bentuk ekor kuda, poni halus yang jatuh melambai menutupi dahi, serta dagu berjanggut tipis tak dicukur-kecuali _sunglasses_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Tapi di dalam hall, beberapa tamu wanita juga mengenakan kacamata hitam. _Jadi itu tidak aneh._

Hanya saja, penampilan lelaki itu-kemeja flanel hitam dengan satu kancing bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan kedua lengan yang sepertiganya digulung rapi, serta celana denim warna senada-terlihat informal. Agak tidak pantas jika dikenakan di acara seperti ini, walaupun terlihat keren sampai mampu mengumbar pesona kepada para tamu wanita lainnya.

Bahkan Sakura sendiri sekarang menahan napas. Penampilan lelaki itu; postur tubuhnya yang jangkung serta cara duduknya, mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang.

Oniichan! Jantungnya serta merta berdebar lebih cepat, rona merah juga menjalari kedua pipinya. _Itu_ Oniichan! _Dia datang..._ Oniichan _ada di sini!_  
Seseorang menyenggol bahunya. Sakura tersentak dan menoleh. Sonomi menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut samar. "Kamu tidak memperhatikan pemberkatan ayahmu, ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa suara.

Sakura membuka mulut akan menjawab, namun saat ia melayangkan pandangannya kembali ke lelaki itu, ternyata lelaki itu tidak ada. _Ke mana dia? Ke mana_ Oniichan_? _Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari, namun sosok lelaki itu sudah menghilang dari ruangan.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tegur Sonomi pelan. "_Doko miteru? Dare wo sagasu no? _(Kamu lihat mana? Kamu mencari siapa?)"

Sakura terdiam. Lalu menggigit bibir ia seraya menggeleng lemah. "_Daredemonai de... Gomennasai, Obasan._"

_Mungkin aku cuma berhalusinasi; dia cuma bayangan _Oniichan. _...Seharusnya aku tidak kembali mengejar bayangan _Oniichan,_ tapi... _Diangkatnya lengannya, merenggut di mana jantungnya berada._ ...tadi terasa begitu nyata. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan kehadiran _Oniichan _di sini._

Airmata pun menetes. Sakura menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikannya. _Benar. Yang kulihat tadi cuma bayangan semata. Oniichan tidak mungkin berada di sini. Tidak mungkin._

oooOOOooo

Hari menjelang petang. Matahari sudah condong ke ufuk barat akan menenggelamkan diri; menebarkan pendar-pendar merah kekuningan di langit yang menggantung rendah, ketika Sakura berjalan menuju rumah almarhum ayahnya. _Rumahku juga lima tahun yang lalu_, batinnya muram.

Awalnya, usai melaksanakan upacara pemakaman abu jasad ayahnya, Sakura berpikir untuk tidak mengunjungi rumah itu sampai beberapa hari. Ia belum siap dengan serbuan kenangan yang akan menderanya, jika menjejakkan kaki di sana. Namun setelah mendengar nasihat Sonomi, "Bagaimanapun kamu harus ke sana. Itu rumahmu sekarang. Banyak yang perlu kamu selesaikan..." Sakura pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah itu.

Sampai di pintu depan, Sakura menarik napas, gugup. "_Tadaima_..." salamnya perlahan, terdengar agak serak. Tapi ia harus tegar. Ditahannya airmata yang mulai merebak di kedua pelupuk matanya. "_Tadaima!_" ulangnya cukup keras kali ini. Kemudian dengan mantap ia memegang gagang pintu, akan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya-namun terkesiap mendapati pintu itu dapat dibuka begitu saja.

_Bukannya pintu rumah ini sudah kukunci sebelumnya?_ pikir Sakura dengan dahi mengerut dalam. Benaknya mulai was-was. _Jangan-jangan ada orang di dalamnya? Siapa? ...Penyusup?_

Dengan ketakutan, dirogohnya sebuah tabung kecil penyemprot merica yang selalu siap sedia dari dalam tas _ginko_-nya. Kemudian pelan-pelan ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Tabung kecil itu digenggamnya erat, dengan pose siap akan menyemprot si penyusup. Setelah melepas high heels-nya di genkan, Sakura naik dan melangkah memasuki ruang tamu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penyusup di sana, namun instingnya merasa rumah ini sudah dimasuki orang. _Bahkan masih!_

Hati-hati Sakura menilik ruang tengah, kosong. Penyusupnya tidak ada di sana._ Di mana?_ Di perhatikannya anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas. Kemudian berpaling pada pintu kamar almarhum ayahnya. _Di mana dia?_ Ia mengulurkan tangan meraih gagang pintu kamar itu, namun urung saat mendengar suara air dari keran yang berasal dari dapur.

Sakura menahan napas kaget. _Di dapur... penyusup itu!_

Dengan langkah berjinjit-jinjit, Sakura menyusuri lorong menjurus ke pintu dapur yang terbuka. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Tangan yang menggenggam semprotan merica terasa dingin. _Tenang, Sakura. Segera semprot dan sergap dia!_

Tetapi, sampai di ambang pintu, wanita muda yang masih mengenakan gaun hitam berlengan pendek itu malah membeku.

Di dalam dapur, di depan konter, sesosok lelaki berkuncir kuda dengan postur tubuh jangkung berdiri memunggui, terlihat sedang menyalakan kompor gas dan meletakkan panci di atasnya. Kedua iris hijau Sakura melebar melihat lelaki dalam balutan kaus tipis tanpa lengan warna biru-yang memperlihatkan lekuk otot bisepnya-dan celana _baggy _cokelat pastel tersebut. Tanpa sadar, semprotan mericanya terlepas dari genggaman, menimbulkan suara truk keras di lantai keramik dapur.

Bahu lelaki itu menegak. Kemudian dengan kalemnya dia menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang semakin terkejut dengan mulut setengah terbuka, dan tersenyum agak kikuk, "_Okaeri_, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat lengannya, perlahan menangkupkan tangannya menutup bibirnya. Airmata merebak dan perlahan menetes membasahi pipi. "_O_-" ia terisak tidak percaya, "_Onii... Oniichan..._?" Lengan satunya terangkat serta, membungkam suara tangis yang hampir meledak ke luar. "_Oniichan_..."

Touya menatap adiknya. Sinar mata cokelatnya melembut seiring memanggil nama, "Sakura..."

Sakura melangkah mendekat, kali ini kedua tangannya terulur ke depan hingga mencapai tempat kakaknya berdiri. "..._Oniichan_?" tangan yang terulur tersebut meraih kedua pipi lelaki itu. "...Sungguhkah ...kamu_ Oniichan_?"

Touya mengangkat tangannya sendiri, menyentuh jemari Sakura yang menempel di pipinya. "Hai... Ini aku, Sakura. ..._Oniichan_-mu."

Sakura menggigit bibir, mendongak memandangi wajah Touya dengan janggut tipis di dagunya. "Te-ternyata benar... _Oniichan_... Touya-_niichan_..." Tanpa menunggu, ia pun langsung melompat memeluk erat leher lelaki itu.

Touya hampir limbung menubruk tepian konter menerima pelukan mendadak wanita muda itu. Dengan hati-hati ia melingkarkan kedua tangan di balik punggung Sakura dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh langsing itu, mendekapnya. Wajahnya sedikit memanas saat merasakan adiknya membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher dan bahunya.

"Kau... masih tetap cengeng, ya, Sakura." Touya menurunkan tubuh wanita muda itu, yang perlahan melepas pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum dengan airmata berlinang. "...Um, kau sudah makan malam? Aku tadi sudah memasak nasi kari-"

"_Oniichan _selama ini berada di mana?" tanya Sakura menyela, menatap lekat-lekat lelaki itu.

Touya terdiam. Lalu tersenyum lembut seraya menghapus airmata Sakura dengan jemarinya, "Makan dulu, setelah itu kita bicara, ya, Sakura?"

Alih-alih mengangguk, kembali Sakura memeluk Touya, menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu yang tersembunyi di balik kaus tipis itu, dan mendesah, "...Tak tahukah betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, _Oniichan?_"

"...Aku juga," kembali ia mendekap Sakura, tanpa sadar mengecup puncak kepala dan menghirum harum yang menguar dari rambut halus adiknya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sakura."

oooOOOooo

Selama makan malam, Sakura terus memandangi Touya. _Aku masih tidak percaya _Oniichan _ada di sini, di depanku. Kumohon, semoga dia bukan cuma bayanganku. Semoga ini bukan di dalam mimpiku belaka._

Usai makan malam dan mencuci piring, Touya beranjak ke ruang tengah bersama Sakura. Mereka duduk cukup dekat di salah satu sofa panjang berlengan. Beberapa kali lutut mereka saling berbenturan pelan.

"Kapan _Oniichan _pulang ke Tomoeda? Pulang ke mari?"

"Sehari sebelum upacara pemberkatan, aku pulang ke rumah, di sini." Touya menunduk memamandangi jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu yang kulihat saat itu bukan halusinasi! Ternyata memang benar _Oniichan! Oniichan _hadir dalam pemberkatan dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam dan pakaian informal, bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan binar cerah di kedua irisnya yang tidak lagi berkaca-kaca.

"Hn... _Gomen_, aku tidak mengenakan pakaian yang pantas. Saat itu aku baru tahu apa yang terjadi..." Ia berhenti. Tatapannya merenung getir.

"Bagaimana...?_ Bagaimana_ kejadiannya hingga _Otousan_...? Apa _Otousan_ sedang _sakit parah_?" tanyanya galau menatap Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Aku hanya tahu kalau _Otousan _memang kurang sehat. Beliau mengaku sedang sakit flu. Dan aku tidak begitu khawatir karena kelihatannya flu _Otousan_ tidak parah... Namun pagi itu ketika akan membangunkan beliau, ternyata _Otousan_ sudah..." Buru-buru ia menghirup napas, sekuat tenaga untuk membendung airmata yang akan kembali berurai. "_Gomennasai_ karena tidak menyadari keadaan _Otousan _dari awal,_ Oniichan_..." lanjutnya menunduk dalam.

Touya membungkukkan badannya sedikit, mengintip wajah adiknya yang memerah dari sela-sela poninya. "Hei, hei..._ Kamaimasen_, Sakura. Bukan salahmu, kau tahu? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu hanya karena itu." Ujarnya lembut dengan buku jemari di bawah dagu wanita muda itu, menggerakkan wajah Sakura memandangnya kembali. "Apa yang telah terjadi adalah takdir. Takdir _Otousan_..."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Benar," jawabnya serak.

"Seharusnya setelah menerima faks itu, aku segera ke mari," lamun Touya mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"_Faks_?" ulang Sakura ingin tahu.

Touya mengangguk. "Tiga hari sebelum ke mari, di _cottage_-ku, aku menerima faks dari _Otousan_, yang isinya memintaku untuk segera pulang. Saat itu aku kebingungan; kenapa _Otousan _mengirim pesan seperti itu setelah..." ia menatap Sakura kembali. "Usai pemberkatan saat itulah, aku baru menyadari alasannya..."

Mereka pun membisu sejenak dengan saling menatap. Kemudian Sakura bertanya kembali, "_Oniichan_ tadi bilang tentang _cottage_. Apa selama ini _Oniichan _tinggal di _cottage_? Di mana? Yang kutahu, _Oniichan _berada di luar negri..."

Touya terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab, "Hn... Aku tinggal di sebuah _cottage_ sederhana di Surrey."

Sakura memiringkan kepala dengan dahi mengerut samar, "_Surrey_?"

"Inggris." Touya menjelaskan pendek.

Iris Sakura bersinar sembari bertepuk tangan pelan. "_Aa_... Inggris, yaa? Menara Big Bang dan kota London...! Negara yang indah~"

Bibir Touya berkedut, geli, "Benar..."

Sakura menatapnya saat bertanya, "Apa... apa setelah ini _Oniichan_ akan kembali ke sana? Apa _Oniichan_ tidak ingin di sini, menempati rumah ini?"

Touya menggeleng enggan, "Surrey adalah tempatku sekarang. Dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sana."

"_Aa, sou_..." Sakura terlihat murung. Namun sesaat kemudian menatap Touya kembali dengan sinar penuh harapan, "Lalu bolehkah aku ke sana? Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama _Oniichan _di sana? Di _cottage Oniichan _di Surrey?"

Touya terkejut. "A-apa... apa maksudmu?" tanya lelaki itu terbata.

Sakura menggenggam kembali jemari Touya, memandang lelaki itu dengan jantung berdebar-debar. "Maksudku, aku ingin tinggal bersama _Oniichan_ mulai dari sekarang."

Kontan Touya memucat. Kilatan ketakutan terpantul di kedua iris cokelat kelamnya. "Ti-tidak... Tidak bisa!" sergahnya seraya melepas genggaman itu dan dengan gerakan cepat berdiri menjauh.

Sakura memandangnya tidak mengerti, "_Oniichan, doushita no_?"

Touya menggeleng menatap adiknya risau, "Pokoknya tidak bisa! ...Kau ...kau sudah punya kehidupan di sini. Kehidupan bahagia yang tak bisa kau tinggalkan begitu saja, Sakura!"

Sakura ikut berdiri menghampiri lelaki itu. "_Kehidupan bahagia_? Menurut _Oniichan _begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Kehidupanmu bahagia. Di sini. Bukan bersamaku-"

Sakura menyela keras, "Apa _Oniichan_ ingin pergi meninggalkanku kembali karena tidak menginginkanku?"

Iris Touya melebar. Sejenak kemudian direngkuhnya wajah Sakura yang kembali sembab. "Bukan begitu, Sakura... Hanya saja kita berdua sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, dan hal itu tak layak disia-siakan..." ucapnya putus asa.

"...Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya, _Oniichan_... Selama lima tahun ini aku berusaha hidup bahagia tanpa_ Oniichan_... Namun, setelah melihat _Oniichan _kembali, aku sadar kebahagiaan yang paling kuinginkan adalah bersama _Oniichan_..." jelas Sakura akhirnya menangis kembali.

Kedua tangan Touya terkulai dari wajah wanita muda itu setelah mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng keras. "Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura... Kumohon-"

Sakura bergerak lebih dekat. "Aku ingin bersama _Oniichan_, itulah kebahagiaan yang ingin kudapatkan. Tahukah _Oniichan_ selama lima tahun ini, aku berusaha mencari tahu di mana keberadaan _Oniichan_? Ratusan kali menghubungi nomor ponsel_ Oniichan_ yang dulu, namun hanya suara operator yang kudapatkan? Tidak mengganti nomor ponselku sendiri karena berharap suatu hari _Oniichan _mungkin akan menghubungiku? Aku menunggumu, _Oniichan_... Sudah begitu lama aku menunggumu... Karenanya sekarang, setelah akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali, aku tidak akan membiarkan _Oniichan _meninggalkanku kembali..." Sakura meraih wajah lelaki itu, merekuhnya. "Aku ingin bersama _Oniichan_... Itulah kebahagiaanku."

Tanpa Touya bisa mencegahnya, Sakura menarik wajah lelaki itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri, hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman itu dalam, panjang. Touya merasakan seluruh perasaan Sakura menerpanya, membelenggunya. Perasaan sedih, kerinduan dan keinginan yang begitu mendamba membuat pertahanan lelaki itu roboh. Tanpa disadarinya, mengikuti Sakura yang memejamkan mata, Touya juga mengangkat tangannya sendiri, menyusupkan jari-jemarinya di rambut wanita itu. Membalas ciuman Sakura seolah hal itulah yang paling diinginkannya. Sakura sendiri semakin berjinjit, menelengkan kepala, berusaha lebih merapat.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama-dan lambat laun menggairahkan-sampai Touya menarik kepalanya ke belakang, memandangi wanita yang tadi diciumnya. "Tidak..." ucapnya terengah-engah. "Ini tidak benar..."

"_Oniichan_?" Sakura hampir limbung ke belakang setelah Touya melepas ciuman mereka, menjauhkan diri dengan paksa.

"Maaf... seharusnya kita tidak... Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padamu... Ma-maafkan aku..." Touya mengangkat kedua tangan, merenggut kepalanya erat. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas, panik dan diliputi kegundahan.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu nanar. "Tapi aku yang menginginkannya... Aku yang mencium _Oniichan _duluan..." sergahnya terisak.

Touya memejamkan mata, masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sakura. "Dan seharusnya aku tidak membalas ciuman itu! Seharusnya aku mencegahmu, menolakmu...!" serunya makin putus asa. "Lagipula apa yang tadi kita lakukan telah melecehkan kehormatan almarhum_ Otousan_. Ini... ini masih masa berkabung meninggalnya beliau... tapi kita malah...!" Touya membuka mata, menatap Sakura tegas. "Kita lupakan saja apa yang telah terjadi-"

"_Melupakan_?" ulang Sakura mendadak merasa sesak.

"Touya mengangguk kaku. "Itulah yang terbaik." Kemudian tanpa menatap Sakura kembali, ia memutar tubuhnya dan akan beranjak menuju anak tangga. Namun langkahnya seketika terhenti. Sakura memeluknya erat dari belakang. Touya mendesah berat, memohon, "Sakura, lepaskan-"

"_Aishiteru yo, Oniichan_..." aku Sakura menangis teredam punggung Touya. "Aku ingin bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, _Oniichan_..."

Tubuh Touya menegang. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bergerak. Terlihat sebulir air bening menetes dari sudut mata lelaki itu. Tapi kemudian dilepasnya kasar tangan Sakura dari tubuhnya. "Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar... Hentikan!" katanya dingin. Bergegas ia menaiki anak tangga, meninggalkan wanita muda itu menangis deras.

oooOOOooo

Pagi menjelang dengan langit berhiaskan mendung tipis, namun mentari terlihat menyembul di balik awan-awan kelabu itu seraya mencurahkan sinarnya, menghangatkan udara dingin yang akhir-akhir ini memeluk Tomoeda.

Seberkas sinar sang Pengantar Pagi menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar sebuah rumah berlantai dua, melalui jendela kaca yang telah digeser terbuka oleh pemiliknya. Sinarnya yang panjang jatuh menyinari sebuah tempat tidur berkover putih. Di atas kovernya tergeletak sebuah tas kargo biru tua yang terbuka, menampakkan tumpukan pakaian yang dijejalkan paksa. Kelihatannya si Pemilik sedang terburu-buru berkemas tadi, biar secepatnya bisa langsung pergi dari rumah itu. Di samping tas itu, bertebaran barang-barang pribadi berupa ponsel, jam tangan berukir, dompet lipat, paspor, anak-anak kunci, _portfolio_ serta kotak gambar. Barang-barang ini sepertinya akan segera di masukkan juga ke dalam tas, usai pemiliknya bersiap-siap.

Seorang wanita dalam balutan kaus _oversize off-white _dan leggings ungu terlihat duduk di tepian tempat tidur memandangi barang-barang itu dengan tatapan muram. Lalu kedua iris hijaunya terfokus pada dompet lipat yang menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya dompet itu dan membukanya. Napasnya tercekat memandangi apa yang terpampang di dalamnya. "Ini, kan..."

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi di lantai yang sama, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dikuncir asal-asalan tengah mengoleskan krim di dagunya yang berjanggut. Lalu diambilnya sebuah silet pencukur dan mulailah ia menggerakkan tangan, mencukuri bulu-bulu kasar di dagunya itu, seraya memandangi refleksi dirinya melalui cermin di atas wastafel. Namun sejenak, gerakan tangannya berhenti. Dengan ujung telunjuk menyapu bibirnya, lelaki itu memejamkan mata mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. _Dengan Sakura. Berciuman. _Kedua kelopak matanya membuka perlahan. _Ciuman yang masih bisa..._

Ia menggeleng lamat-lamat. Satu tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram erat tepian wastafel. Nante kangaeteru, _Touya? _Ditatapnya tajam seraut wajah di cermin yang nampak kusut karena insomnia itu. _Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya? Lupakan, Touya. Itu yang perlu kau lakukan..._ Lelaki itu mendesah panjang_. _"Andai aku kuasa..." gumamnya dengan dahi mengerut sembari kembali bercukur.

_"Aku ingin bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, _Oniichan_..."_

Touya meringis merasakan ketajaman silet yang menggores sudut bibirnya. Darah pun terlihat menetes dari luka goresan yang memanjang hampir sedagu tersebut. Ia mengerang galau. Buru-buru diselesaikannya cukurannya, membasuhnya, kemudian membuka cermin dan mengambil kotak P3K.

_Sakura... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? ...Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu setelah lima tahun ini?_

_...Dan apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Membuatnya menangis dengan sikap kasarku... Sakura tak layak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu!_

Usai mengobati dan memplester lukanya, Touya beranjak ke luar dari kamar mandi. Dengan kepala yang terasa berat terbebani pikirannya yang ruwet, ia berjalan lambat menuju kamarnya berada. Sampai di ambang pintu, lelaki yang hanya mengenakan celana _baggy _itu berhenti. Terkejut ia mendapati seorang wanita duduk memungguinya di tepi tempat tidur.

Seolah menyadari kehadirannya, wanita berambut merah kecokelatan diikat pendek itu menoleh pada Touya, tersentak dan buru-buru bangkit, "_O-Oniichan.._."

Touya yang berdiri di sana, hanya memandangi adiknya, merasa heran. "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura gelagapan. "Aku... umm... Sarapannya sudah... siap, jadi aku... memanggil _Oniichan._.. umm..." Ia menggigit bibir seraya mengerling pada tas kargo di atas tempat tidur. "_Oniichan _akan pergi?"

"..._Sou da._" Touya ikut mengerling.

"Aku ke sini juga untuk minta maaf," ucap Sakura setelah terdiam cukup lama. Touya berpaling padanya dan akan membuka mulut, namun diselanya cepat, "Awalnya."

"..._Awalnya_?" Touya tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku sadar, aku tidak perlu minta maaf untuk perasaan jujur yang kuutarakan kemarin malam pada _Oniichan_." Lanjut wanita muda itu seraya melangkah mendekati kakaknya.

"Sakura-"

"Memang kemarin malam aku terlalu labil, histeris, dan terlihat seperti menuntut _Oniichan_," selanya tenang, berdiri cukup dekat, tanpa sadar mengamati dada bidang berbentuk milik Touya. "Tapi ciuman kita dan keinginanku untuk bersama _Oniichan _tak akan kusesali, walaupun _Oniichan _hanya menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebodohanku semata." Sakura mendongak, menatap langsung ke dalam iris cokelat lelaki itu. "Aku tidak peduli."

Touya balas menatapnya. Kilatan kerisauan terpantul di kedua irisnya. "Sakura... kumohon..." pintanya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari iris kehijauan di bawahnya itu.

Sakura tidak menyerah. Disentuh dan digenggamnya kedua siku kakaknya sambil terus berusaha untuk menatap iris laki-laki itu kembali. "Aku tidak peduli apakah yang kurasakan ini hanyalah suatu kebodohan, tak masuk akal ataupun kegilaan; aku meyakini memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada _Oniichan_." Lalu diulurkannya sebuah dompet yang lipatannya terbuka kepada Touya. "Perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang _Oniichan_ pernah rasakan kepadaku lima tahun lalu."

Touya terkesiap ketika irisnya menangkap sebuah foto _purikan, _yang menampilkan dirinya merengkuh wajah dan hampir mencium Sakura. Foto itu memang ia simpan di dalam dompetnya dan tak pernah mengira Sakura akan melihat serta menunjukkannya seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakan kenangan itu, _Oniichan_. Kenangan yang pernah kita miliki." Ujar Sakura tersenyum sendu.

"...Sakura- Aku... Foto ini..."

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan alasan _Oniichan_ menyimpan foto ini," potongnya seolah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan kakaknya. "Aku hanya berharap... apa yang kupikirkan sekarang tentang _Oniichan... _benar adanya."

Akhirnya Touya mengambil dompet itu-gelenyar aneh muncul saat jemarinya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan milik Sakura. Diusapnya foto _purikan_ itu dengan ujung telunjuknya. Ekspresinya mendamba.

"_Oniichan_ masih mencintaiku, bukan? Perasaan cinta yang _Oniichan_ ungkapkan lima tahun lalu masih ada di sini, kan?" tanya Sakura bergerak merepet. Hati-hati ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Touya, mengusapnya perlahan tepat di jantungnya berada. "Kalau tidak, _Oniichan_ mana mungkin membalas ciumanku seperti itu kemarin."

Touya menunduk, memandangi wajah adiknya begitu lama. Dan kemudian bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata, "Ya. Aku masih mencintaimu. Perasaan itu masih ada di sini"-disentuhnya tangan Sakura yang menempel di dadanya-"dan cinta itu masih seperti dulu, menguat setiap waktunya."

Iris Sakura kontan berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Touya. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya, mengangkatnya di depan bibir, lalu menciumi buku-buku jemarinya dengan lembut. "Aku juga memiliki keinginan yang sama untuk hidup bersamamu, Sakura..."

"_Oniichan_..." Buliran airmata Sakura menetes perlahan.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa. Keinginan dan perasaan ini terlarang bagi kita. ...Aku kakakmu dan ...kau adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Hubungan itu tak bisa dipungkiri atau pun dihapus begitu saja..." Cairan bening ikut menetes menyusuri lekuk pipi Touya. Dikecupnya dahi adiknya dengan perasaan yang menghimpit tulang rusuk. Sedangkan Sakura kemudian berjinjit mencium sudut bibir kakaknya yang diplester.

"Bahkan dunia dan _Kami-sama _tak akan pernah menerima kita," lanjut Touya serak, kembali menciumi jemari Sakura sementara dahi mereka saling menempel. "Apalagi _Otusan _dan-"

"Almarhum _Otousan_ menerimanya, _Oniichan_..." tukas Sakura berbisik, mengejutkan lelaki itu. "_Otousan_ telah mengatakannya padaku..."

_"...yang Ayah inginkan sekarang hanyalah melihatmu kembali bahagia. Dan apapun bentuk kebahagiaanmu, Ayah akan menerimanya. Karena Ayah menyayangimu, juga Touya..."_

Touya mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Sakura, walaupun _Otousan_ mengatakan hal itu padamu, bukan berarti beliau menerima-"

"Aku tahu," Sakura menyela, "Tapi _bentuk kebahagiaanku_ adalah... bersama _Oniichan_... Dan kurasa, _Otousan_ sudah mengetahui hal itu..."

Touya terdiam memikirkannya. Sakura menunggunya dengan dada berdebar semakin tak keruan. Lalu, "Sakura... kau mengerti apa yang kita inginkan-kebahagiaanmu itu-tidak akan termaafkan dan mendapat do-" ucapannya yang sarat akan kecemasan itu menghilang tepat ketika wanita muda iti berjinjit dan mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang.

"Aku siap menanggung apapun, bahkan sekalipun hal itu malah menyakitiku," bisik Sakura terengah. Iris lelaki itu pun kontan melebar, menatapnya ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitimu, Sakura. Akulah yang harus menanggungnya! Berjanjilah untuk tidak membiarkan hal apapun menyakitimu serta izinkanlah aku untuk menerima semua yang mungkin akan kau dera!"

"_Oniichan_..." Sakura menggeleng pelan sembari merengkuh wajah di depannya. Menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Touya dengan ujung-ujung telunjuknya menyentuh pipi. "_Arigatou_..."

Touya tercenung sesaat, dan lalu menyunggingkan senyuman canggung di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku meminta janji dan izinmu, bukannya malah kata _terima kasih_..."

"Apa _Oniichan_ berpikir, aku tega membiarkan _Oniichan _menanggung sendirian?" tanya Sakura menelengkan kepala, tersenyum.

Touya mendesah pendek, "Kau harus," seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping wanita muda itu, membuat tubuh mereka semakin saling merapat. "Kalau ingin bersamaku," lanjutnya dengan bisikan rendah, lalu mulai menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Sakura. Menciumnya pelan namun kemudian semakin menekan, seolah Sakura adalah oksigen yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

"Jadi di Surrey, di _cottage Oniichan _sekarang?" tanya Sakura usai berciuman seraya menempelkan pipinya di dada Touya, sementara dua tangannya menyusup ke belakang punggung lelaki itu; menyapu kulit yang terasa kasar di telapak tangannya.

Touya mendekapnya semakin erat, membenamkan wajah dan menghirup wewangian menenangkan yang menguar dari rambut Sakura-nya. "Di manapun, Sakura... asal kau bahagia..."

oooOOOooo

"_...Jadi, begitulah! Aku menjual masionku, mengundurkan dii dari pekerjaanku sekarang, lalu ikut tinggal bersama_ Oniichan"

Syaoran Li tersenyum mendengar ocehan riang sahabatnya itu, sementara dirinya sendiri tengah memeriksa dokumen hasil rapat dengan para anggota dewan direksi pagi tadi. "Bolehkah aku tahu di mana Sakura-_chan_ dan Kinomoto-_san_ akan tinggal?"

"_Umm..._" terdengar gumaman bimbang. Syaoran bisa membayangkan wanita itu sedang menimbang-nimbang seraya mencuri pandang ke arah kakaknya, yang mungkin masih membeli tiket pesawat. "_Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, kami tidak akan tinggal lagi di Jepang..._"

Syaoran mendongak dari dokumennya. "Begitu, ya? Sayang sekali..."

"_Maaf, ya, Syaoran-_kun_..._" suaranya terdengar menyesal sekali. Namun belum sempat Syaoran membalas, Sakura memekik, "Aa_,_ Oniichan_ sudah kembali~! Dan sepertinya juga ingin menyapa Syaoran-_kun_, lhoo~_"

Syaoran mengerutkan dahi samar mendengar nada berisik serta gerutuan berata dari seorang laki-laki. di latar belakang sambungan. "_Apa aku harus menyapanya? Merepotkan..._" Mau tidak mau, senyum geli muncul di wajah lelaki berambut _hazel,_ yang mengenakan setelan jas keren untuk seorang General Manager tersebut. _Ternyata walau waktu telah lama berlalu, bukan berarti akan mengubah persepsi individu terhadap individu lainnya_, pikir terhibur.

Akhirnya terdengar suara kaku menyapa, "Gaki_..._"-terdengar makian tertahan lalu desisan meruntuk-"che, _maksudku... Syaoran Li_-"

"Aku tidak keberatan kau memanggilku dengan Syaoran saja, Kinomoto-_san_," sela Syaoran mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Dan yang didengarnya sebagai balasan hanyalah gerutuan tidak suka. Namun setelahnya, "_...Syaoran, hai._"

Sapaan yang begitu kaku hingga membuat tawa terlepas dari bibir Syaoran. "_Konnichiwa mo_, Kinomoto-_san_." Terdengar dengusan di seberang. "..._Yokatta na_, akhirnya kalian bersatu juga."

"_Hn..._"

"...Kau harus melindungi Sakura-_chan_, Kinomoto-_san_, apapun risikonya." Kali ini nada suara Syaoran terdengar serius.

"_...Aku tahu._"

Lalu mereka terdiam, tak tahu ingin mengatakan apalagi untuk membangun percakapan yang baik. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengambil alih sambungan. "Oniichan _senang bisa berbicara denganmu, lho, Syaoran-_kun_..._" Di latar belakang terdengar suara gerutuan berat tidak menyetujui yang teredam suara operator bandara.

"...Sakura, baik-baiklah bersamanya. Dan... berbahagialah..."

Sakura tertawa merdu, "Oniichan to issho de, totemo ureshi katta wa~_ (Bersama _Oniichan_, aku pun bahagia~)!_ " Lalu jeda sejenak. "Arigatou, _Syaoran_-kun, _karena telah mendengarkanku selama ini, walau hanya melalui telepon._"

Syaoran tersenyum. "_Doutashimashite_, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Ara! _Pesawat kami sebentar lagi_ take-off_! Kalau begitu, sudah, yaa, Syaoran-_kun_~! Jika ada kesempatan, kami akan menghubungimu kembali... _Ja nee~"

Sambungan itu pun kemudian terputus.

Syaoran memandangi sejenak ponselnya. Lalu disandarkannya punggungnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Dengan santai ia melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kantor; mengamati langit yang terlihat begitu biru.

Dan senyum lembut mengukir wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar berharap, kali ini Sakura bahagia bersama Kinomoto-_san_." Dirabanya sendiri dadanya, tepat di jantungnya yang berdegup nyeri saat memikirkan wanita itu. "Karena... hanya dengan mengetahui Sakura bahagia... Sakit karena perasaan tak terbalaskan ini pun... akan sedikit demi sedikit terobati..."

_Pasti..._

~end of all chappies~

**A/N: uwaaa. FEVERISH. _ending_. juga. _yokatta na_~ T^T**

**_happy ending_, ne... tapi bukan berarti _ever after_, lhoo... cuz ne _sibling-incest_, sih... DX**

**umm... tapi log ada _readers_ yang ga suka ma _ending_x... _jitsu ni gomennasai de_... hiks...**

**_anihoo_~ _so much thankies_ buat mua _readers_ yang uda sudi mampir, baca, nge-_review_, nge-_alert_, nge-_fave_ FEVERISH selama ini, eaa~ vic bener-bener senaaang banget ma _supports _yang telah diberikan~ sekali lagi, _doumo arigatou_~! XD**

**trus, trus... jangan lupa: **_REVIEW O-NEGAISHIMASU_**~ vic pengen tahu banget gimana pendapat para_ readers_ mua yang uda baca FEVERISH ampe _ending_, ne~~ m(_ _)m  
**

**en _last words, mata hontou ni arigatou, minna-chan_~**

**yaah... semoga di fanfic berikutx... _ja ne_~~!  
**


End file.
